The Survey Corps Mafia
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a young Omega who, with his Alpha sister Mikasa, tries to find a balance of life after the tragic death of their parents. And everything was going well, until he met Levi Ackerman…
1. Chapter 1 Reality

Hello,

I'm not used to translating my stories in English, so it's a big first.

I apologize in advance for any issues with the translation.

The dialogues are written in the French format because my brain is unable to make the necessary changes to switch to the English format without freaking out. I apologize for that.

I hope that despite all this, you will enjoy the story.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapter 1 : Reality

Eight months ago, Grisha and Carla Jaëger were killed in a serious car accident. The driver of the vehicle responsible for the accident had fled and the police had not found him. Their two children, Eren and Mikasa, only 18 years old, were left alone. The family of their best friend, Armin Arlet, had welcomed them while they climbed the slope and to help them manage the necessary legal procedures. But even with their help and support, it was a long and painful journey for the last Jaëgers.

The determination of the two teenagers had allowed them to quickly pull themselves together to get out of it. With their savings, the money from the sale of their old house, which they could not keep, and the inheritance of their parents, they had bought a small apartment, above a closed tea salon, to free the Arlets from their presence and to make a new start. Mikasa had found a job in a small company nearby as an archive assistant, while Eren had been hired as a cashier in a nearby convenience store.

As the weeks went by, the young man quickly realized that the neighborhood was the business district and that the businessmen were always stressed and in a hurry. Then Eren had the idea to buy the premises under their apartment to open a tea salon. Carla dreamed of opening one and Eren had always loved getting lost in the multitude of perfumes they offered. He had told Mikasa and they decided to try the adventure. His sister took over the negotiations and they managed to get the premises for a decent price. With the help of their friends, they restored the interior of the place and furnished it to give it a peaceful atmosphere. Eren set up contracts with tea producers and started cooking to offer a different pastry every day. They promoted it as much as possible before the opening and when D-Day came, Eren and Mikasa didn't think they had as many people.

The first months were difficult in terms of organization, but not in terms of clientele. There were always people in the tea salon. If Eren swam in full happiness, it was not the case of his sister:

-"You should resume your training at the police academy", had finally declared one evening the brown boy.

Mikasa had looked at him with big eyes:

-"What are you talking about?"

-"I can see you're not happy working here. We have some money on the side, the tea salon is working well. You can take money to pay for your training. I know that being a cop was always your dream. It's time you realized that, don't you think?"

She remained silent for a moment, thinking, before saying:

-"And who's gonna protect you?"

Eren smiles. Mikasa was an Alpha, her presence, her pheromones and her combat skills deterred anyone from making a single wrong move. And it was her smell, in addition to the teas, that camouflaged the sweet smell of Omega that Eren wore. He thus passed for a Beta, the middle class and the most current of the current society. And it suited him just fine. Betas were not affected by Omega pheromones. Only the Alphas were, and they didn't have that many. As for the Omegas, they were even rarer than the Alphas. Because of their rarity, they were considered treasures to be venerated by some and as simple luxury goods for Alphas by others. Not knowing people's thoughts about the Omegas, Eren would mask his scent to be quiet:

-"I can defend myself. Besides, nobody knows I'm an Omega. I won't risk anything. Worst-case scenario, I'll call you."

After long discussions, Eren had managed to convince his sister to resume her training. Mikasa therefore started classes again in September and the Omega found himself having to manage the tea salon alone. But he didn't mind, quite the contrary. He was having the time of his life. And at least he was gradually leaving behind his anger towards the murderer of his parents' who was still running.

Eren had been managing the salon for three months already, he had started to spot regulars and he had his favourite. A more than regular customer since he came 2 to 3 times a day and who did not pass unnoticed when he entered the tea salon. Why? Because the man, about one meter sixty tall, with black hair, white skin, steel eyes, was an Alpha whose pheromones pushed everyone to submission. And his constant icy air only encouraged flight. Eren, being an Omega, was largely affected by such dominant pheromones, but he managed to forget them by opening a tea box and inhaling to the lungs. What he could not erase with tea, however, was the fact that he was very attracted to the other man's great cold beauty.

Eren was getting ready to open the salon when Mikasa crossed it to go to class:

-"In case of trouble, you call me."

-"Promise. Don't worry about it. I got this."

It was a fact, he could take care of himself now. His sister kissed his cheek before she left. The brown one put water to boil before going to turn over the sign to announce that the salon was officially open. Hardly was he behind the counter again when the little bell of the door rang. Eren knew exactly who he was and unconsciously he started to smile:

-"Hello brat."

-"Hello ancestor."

It was their way of greeting each other, but Eren almost choked when he saw the dark man's lips stretch into a sort of amused grin:

-"Who are you and what have you done with my grumpy morning client?"

The Alpha sighed as he came into contact with the counter. Eren's smile grew bigger, the Alpha had come alone today, no strangers, nor the 2 men who regularly accompanied him, which meant that the young man had all the attention of the man. And having the attention of such an Alpha was exciting and slightly scary:

-"A black tea?"

-"Yes."

-"Orange, peach and almond?"

-"Yes."

-"A bakery with it?"

-"The one you think is best for tea."

-"All right. So…"

-"Surprise me, don't tell me."

Eren raised an eyebrow:

-"All right. I'll let you get settled in."

-"Thank you."

The businessman, Eren, had no doubt that he was one of them by his superb tailor-made suits, went to sit at his usual table, the one in the right corner from where one could see the whole salon, without being particularly visible. The brown one took out a pretty white and black cup, put it on the counter, next to a small assorted plate in which he deposited a part of brioche with pralines. He was proud to have done it. He prepared the small tea bag from his order, filled the cup with boiling water and placed it inside. Eren took the cup and plate and dropped them off in front of his first customer of the day:

-"Four minutes for the tea. The brioche with pralines was made this morning. This is the first time I've done it. Could you tell me what you think, please?"

-"Hum."

The dark man hadn't looked up from his phone. Eren didn't really get upset, he was used to it. He went back behind the counter and put some water back to the boil. The boiler regulated itself to stop heating as soon as the water was boiling and reactivate itself when it cooled too much. The Omega moved to respond as quickly as possible to orders from customers who arrived as they went along.

By 10:30 the rush had passed and Eren was able to clean the few tables that had been occupied. When he turned to the table the Alpha had occupied, he pouted when he saw it empty. Eren had not seen him leave and he was disappointed that the businessman did not tell him what he had thought of his praline brioche. But his pout disappeared quite quickly when he noticed words written on a wrinkle-free paper towel:

 _« The brioche with pralines was delicious and accompanied the tea very well. That was a very good choice brat. See you tonight. Levi. »_

Eren couldn't help but smile. He cherished every new piece of information he learned about the dark Alpha. And today was a great day because he knew the beautiful Alpha's name; Levi.

The Omega closed for an hour for lunch before returning to the salon for the afternoon. The activity was calmer in the afternoon, which allowed Eren to prepare the next day's service and in particular to look for a recipe for the day's pastries. He had to find one preferably before 5pm so that he could place an order with Mikasa who would go to the supermarket before returning from college. The brown one chose a recipe for milk chocolate muffins. So he sent a list of the ingredients he needed to his sister, not without adding a few extra ingredients to vary the muffin flavors. Once this was done, the Omega brought all its attention to the tea room. There weren't many people at that time, it wasn't 4:00 yet. But as soon as the clock showed 4:00, the employees of the surrounding companies would come for a break. With any luck, Levi would be among them. Even though Levi's Alpha aura intimidated him, he loved their strange exchanges.

Needless to say, the young man was disappointed not to see the Alpha for a "snack", but was happy to see his sister back with 4 full plastic bags:

-"I found everything you asked for."

-"Thank you."

-"Armin and the others are asking if you want to come over tonight for a drink at the bar near campus?"

-"What time?"

-"8:00?"

-"All right. If we don't get back home too late."

-"Don't worry. I get up early tomorrow."

Mikasa went upstairs to put all this stuff in the kitchen of their apartment since that's where Eren made all his preparations. The Omega decided to close a little early to have time to make the muffins for tomorrow before going out with his friends. He was about to turn the sign at the door when it opened on Levi:

-"Hello brat."

-"Hello ancestor."

Eren let him in and turned the sign right behind him:

-"You close early tonight…"

-"Exceptionally yes. But I'll take your order anyway."

-"I expected nothing less. I'll have a black tea with orange."

-"It's noted."

-"To go. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your exceptional premature closure."

-"You can stay, I'm in no hurry."

-"If you want."

Levi sat at his usual table while Eren made his tea. He placed the cup in front of him:

-"Five minutes of infusion."

-"All right."

The brown one was happy to see that, for once, the Alpha was watching him. A long shiver ran Eren's back. Those eyes were... Beautiful. The Omega pulled himself together, straightened himself up and activated the automatic closing of the shutters before doing a little cleaning while waiting for his client to finish. And the latter was not taking his time as usual, he was in a hurry. He got lost in his thoughts and jumped when Levi put his cup on the counter. A fine amused smile stretched the Alpha's lips:

-"I didn't mean to scare you."

-"It's… It's okay. Are you finished?"

-"Yes. I let you lock up behind me?"

-"Yes."

Eren escorted his favorite client to the door and opened it:

-"Thank you… For letting me in."

-"No problem."

-"Have a good night."

-"Thank you. You too."

The Alpha nodded before moving away, first backwards, then in the normal direction of walk. Eren gently closed the door and sighed. That man was handsome! Too beautiful even! It was not a good thing that they stayed alone in the same room, because one day Eren wasn't going to control himself and let his Omega pheromones get into the Alpha's nose, and it would be the end of him. The brown one shook his head before going upstairs, to the kitchen more precisely to prepare his muffin batter and let it rest overnight before baking them first thing in the morning. Then he changed for the evening to come. He needed to relax and find his friends was the best way to do that.

It was Jean who had found them this bar where they met as often as possible. Besides, he was already there, with her boyfriend, Marco. And the rest of their group, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Historia and Armin. Eren loved his group because he had had the chance to meet another Omega, Marco. The two teenagers had become very close thanks to their extremely rare nature and they were protected by the group's only Alpha, Mikasa, and by Jean, who despite his Beta nature, had a strong character. If Eren and Jean did not always get along, they did their best not to let their arguments influence the rest of the group too much. Eren had a very good evening, far from imagining that his whole life would soon change again.

As the days passed, Levi came alone more often around 6:30 pm. He had become the last client Eren served before closing. And thanks to the fact that they were often alone, they were able to start talking... A little. And Eren was happy with their exchanges, even if they weren't as full as the ones the Omega had with his friends. The brown boy had learned that Levi worked for a large company and held a position of responsibility. Eren was even more impressed with the Alpha.

That night, Eren was putting the tea shelf away so it would be ready for tomorrow's service when the front door bell rang. Eren's nose told him that the two people who had just entered were Betas. When he turned around, he could see that they were tall, muscular, dressed in black and tattooed. Eren couldn't help but be a little scared:

-"The tea salon is closed gentlemen."

-"We know. We're not here for tea."

The Omega swallowed. His instincts told him these people were dangerous. And he was right. The next second, one of them was pointing a gun at him. The brown one immediately raised his hands:

-"Don't move and everything will be fine."

Eren swallowed but did not move an inch. Why did this have to happen one of the few nights Mikasa was on night patrol? The second turned his attention to Levi, who was now wearing black leather gloves. Why was he wearing gloves? :

-"I can't believe we're gonna be able to shoot the famous Survey Corps executor that easily. You've made it a lot easier for us by visiting this place regularly and unescorted most of the time. I'm even a little disappointed at how easy it is..."

The brown one can easily see the Alpha's lips stretching into an amused and unhealthy smile:

-"Do you think so?"

The rest happened very quickly. The dark-haired man drew a weapon and shot the first Beta. The second turned his weapon towards Levi and Eren took the opportunity to stoop behind the counter in search of protection. His whole body was shaking. Why the hell did this have to happen to him? He heard a gunshot followed by a heavy fall and it didn't take him long to understand that it was a body that had just touched the ground. But whose body? Eren closed his eyes as tightly as he could as he heard noises of footsteps approaching him. His heart was pounding in his chest as his breathing became more and more difficult. He was going to die... Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes suddenly and shouted with terror. A scream that was quickly smothered by a hand... Levi's hand. It was almost instinctively that the Omega relaxed a little. Levi was alive and most likely had just saved his life:

-"Don't scream."

The tone used was commanding, a real Alpha tone. And the Omega had no choice but to obey. Levi's eyes were even more beautiful up close. But his brain did not allow him to contemplate them for very long without fear... He shouted "Danger" to him while his instinct shouted "Security" and made him snuggle a little more against the Alpha's hand. A long shiver of anguish ran down his spine when his senses recorded the contact of the leather against his skin. Levi had killed those men... Was he going to kill him too? What was he gonna do to her? He said Survey Corps, was that the name of the company he worked for? Levi didn't take his eyes off Eren when he picked up his phone:

-"…Erd, I need an intensive cleaning at the tea salon where I go every day, bring Gunther and Auruo."

And he hung up:

-"Stay still, I'll take care of the situation."

The brown one was unable to answer or move, paralyzed by fear and shock:

-"If I let you go, will you scream?"

Eren shook his head negatively as gently as possible. His sister had told him that if there was an imminent threat, you shouldn't make sudden moves:

-"Good."

The Alpha slowly removed his hand from the face of the Omega before sitting next to him and drawing him against his body. He put one arm around his back to hold it while his left hand closed on his gun. Was he afraid of other attackers? Eren closed his eyes so he wouldn't see that gun that had brought death to his tea salon. His Omega instinct reacted to the protection that the Alpha had given him and the feeling of security that their proximity made him feel, and his body gradually relaxed, despite his realistic side that was still howling at danger. It only took a few seconds against each other for Levi to ask:

-"You're an Omega?"

Eren nodded feverishly and gently his head:

-"How could I miss that?"

The brown did not answer but let Levi stick a little more to him. He felt the fingers of the man with black hair sliding along his neck, climbing up into his hair and forcing him to nest his head in the hollow of his neck. Which was strange. The Alphas didn't like to expose their throats, it was a sign of submission. Yet Levi allowed him access to his own... Was it because he was an Omega and he knew he had nothing to fear from him? Eren closed his eyes and let Levi's smell relax his muscles. He felt safe in his arms. The brown could not tell how long it had been before the living room door opened. It shouldn't have been Mikasa. Especially not. He suddenly pulled his head out of Levi's neck to feel three men entering, three more Betas:

-"Boss?"

-"Behind the counter."

And the three strangers had a face and a name:

-"Gunther and Auruo, I don't want to see the bodies or a trace of blood. Erd, secure the perimeter and get the car. Make it quick."

The three strangers stood still for a few seconds when they saw Eren huddled against Levi. The latter scolded and they set to work. The rumble made the Alpha's torso vibrate and the brown one bit the lower lip... Such dominance... The brown one forced itself to think of something else, to close its eyelids and to delight to find this feeling of security which had enveloped it before the arrival of the Betas. They remained silent until the little bubble in which they found themselves was burst by Erd:

-"The perimeter is secure and the car is right outside the door."

-"Perfect."

Levi put his gun in his dorsal hollster and lifted Eren into his arms as if he was weighing nothing. The Omega squeaked with surprise as he wrapped his arms around Alpha's neck:

-"Let's go."

The brown one emerged from his torpor at the agreement of his words:

-"What? No! Mikasa will be back soon and I have to be there! And I don't know you! I'm not leaving with strangers!"

But the man with black hair kept moving towards the door. Eren waved in Levi's arms:

-"Let go of me!"

-"An Omega who rebels, that's new."

-"Put me down right now!"

Levi released the brown one's legs so that he could put his feet on the ground. But when he moved away from the Alpha, the latter grabbed his wrist and brought him back against him:

-"Let go of me!"

-"What happened to the fragile little Omega in search of comfort?"

-"He doesn't stay when you want to kidnap him!"

-"But he stays with the man who killed two people?"

Eren stopped, blinked and realized that he had indeed nestled with great pleasure against a murderer... But it was natural for an Omega to seek safety after a dangerous situation. Especially to seek such a feeling from the person who had protected him:

-"Don't argue with me. Be good and everything will be fine."

The brown boy tensed, he was afraid again and his pheromones indicated it to Levi, who signed:

-"I know what you're thinking. I'm not gonna sell you, kidnap you, hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you."

-"And what if I don't want to come?"

Levi signed again:

-"I'm really kidnapping you and putting your sister under surveillance to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

The Omega let out a squeak of terror. Not his sister... Levi's natural cold and the fact that he had shot two people did not allow Eren to doubt that he would not hesitate to harm Mikasa, if need be. The Omega refused that his sister be put in danger or injured by her fault, then, he was going to follow him:

-"Everything's cleaned, boss, we dumped the bodies in the trunk of the car, we'll get rid of them on the way before we clean the car."

-"Good. We move then."

Without releasing the pressure on Eren's wrist, Levi dragged him to his suite and the whole group got into a black car with smoked windows. The Omega swallowed, it did not bode well. What about his sister? What was to become of his sister? :

-"What will become of my sister?"

-"Nothing at all for the moment."

-"Am I… Am I coming back?"

Levi didn't answer his question:

-"Approach."

The brown one remained motionless until Levi ordered him in his Alpha tone to approach, which he did. The next second, the man with the raven hair tied a blindfold around his eyes:

-"What are you doing?", panicked Eren.

Levi put his hand behind his head to prevent him from fleeing:

-"Stop moving!"

The Omega bowed to the tone of the employee and let himself be done. He was beginning to seriously hate his instincts for submitting so easily to the Alpha in front of him. Once the blindfold was in place, he couldn't see and it scared him. His instinct only wanted to have contact with the Alpha to calm himself and to feel safe, even though it was him who scared him... Eren did not always understand his Omega nature. A hand landed gently on his:

-"I'm here."

If Eren stood upright like an "i" in his seat, he grabbed Levi's with both hands and didn't let go of it for a second all the way to their mysterious destination.

What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	2. Chapter 2 Survey Corps

Chapter 2 : Survey Corps

Eren did not know how long the car journey took, but it seemed long and terrifying. Seeing nothing, his brain had decided to play the murder scene over and over again while wondering what would happen to him. Even if Levi had told him he wasn't going to sell it or hurt it, how could he be sure? What was Survey Corps? And most importantly, where was he taken?

No words were exchanged in the car, which made the young Omega even more anxious. But Levi's presence helped him to calm down a little... Then the car stopped and Eren heard the doors open. The Alpha shot the brown one at him and helped him out of the vehicle. The blindfold was removed and the young man's eyes needed a few minutes to get used to the luminosity of his environment. The night was contrasted with the two outside lights that lit the front of a gigantic castle. Eren had never seen a building like this before. How many rooms were there? Who owned this... This... This castle? Where was he? :

-"Follow me."

Levi pushed the door and Eren followed him:

-"Good evening Levi."

-"Good evening Ilse. Is Erwin here ?"

-"In his office. Do you want me to tell him you're coming ?"

-"Yes. I have to talk to him."

Eren's brain couldn't process all the information he received. The place was beautiful and overflowing with luxury. The brown boy had never seen so much wealth in the same place:

-"Eren."

Levi's voice drew him from his thoughts and the young man turned his attention to the Alpha who was already waiting for him on the stairs in front of the front door. The Omega hurried to join the man with black hair and follow him into the labyrinth of the corridor. He stopped in front of a very specific door:

-"You're about to meet Erwin Smith. Don't talk unless he asks you or I ask you. Stay behind me and everything will be fine. Understood ?"

Eren swallowed and nodded:

-"Good."

Levi knocked on the door and a deep, masculine voice answered:

-"Come in Levi."

He did so and Eren followed him. Erwin's office was big... And the wooden desk was... Imposing :

-"Good evening Levi. What can I do for you ?"

The blond man looked up at the two newcomers:

-"Ho. Good evening young man."

Eren nodded shyly:

-"What do you know about the « Garrison » gang ?", Levi asked immediately.

Erwin frowned slightly his thick eyebrows :

-"It's just a small, insignificant gang. Why ?"

-"Because that insignificant little gang tried to kill me today."

The blond Alpha arched an eyebrow:

-"They tried to kill you ? You ? Levi Ackerman, executor of the mafia Survey Corps ?"

A feeling of satisfaction invaded Eren, he knew Levi's full name. But that feeling disappeared as quickly as it had appeared when he heard the rest of the sentence. Executor of the MAFIA Survey Corps! Then it wasn't a company name! Levi wasn't a businessman! Tremors began to run through the body of the brown one and fear stained its smell. Erwin got up, his blue eyes riveted on Eren:

-"And who is that young boy with you ?"

-"Eren. The owner of the tea salon where the incident took place."

The blond man sketched a smile:

-"The famous Eren…"

The young man curled up a little more on him with each step that the great Alpha made towards him. The brown man briefly wondered why he could not smell any pheromone other than Levi's when he had just got there. Eren was drawn from his reflections when Erwin stopped a meter away and reached out his hand:

-"I've heard a lot about you, Eren."

The Omega timidly shook his hand:

-"I'm Erwin Smith, big boss of the Survey Corps Mafia. It is a pleasure to meet the "tea charmer"."

The "tea charmer"? Eren's incomprehension had to be read on his face since the blond smiles before continuing :

-"All the Survey Corps members who came to your salon were charmed by the atmosphere, the tea and your delicate personality."

The blond leaned towards the brown boy and inhaled slightly before smiling:

-"The whole surely facilitate by your sweet nature of Omega."

Erwin glanced at Levi:

-"Is the tea to your taste as you say it, you great tea specialist, or is it him?"

The man with the crow's hair scolded showing his fangs before declaring in a dry tone:

-"That's not the point, Erwin."

The named could not help but smile:

-"I know, Levi. I know. Just relax."

-"Do I have a free hand ?"

-"Of course."

-"Perfect."

Levi walked to the door :

-"Eren. Come with me."

The young man did not beg to get closer to the Alpha, it was the only face he knew a minimum and his simple proximity reassured Eren :

-"What are you going to do Levi ?"

Levi's steel eyes looked for a moment at his boss and the black hair man said :

-"Protect him and solve the problem."

Eren was going to open his mouth to talk but Erwin preceded him just before Levi pulled him out of the office:

-"Welcome to Survey Corps Eren, smiled the tall blond man. And Levi, watch him closely. You know how some people behave when they come into contact with an Omega."

What? The Omega stopped behind the door that closed behind him and tore his wrist from Levi's grasp:

-"That's enough !"

Levi turned towards him and the icy look he gave him made him shiver. The young man closed his arms over his own body before looking away:

-"I want to go home."

The adult stepped towards Eren, staring at him:

-"Either you follow me nicely or I drag you myself."

The brown one then challenged Levi with his gaze. He wouldn't move until he was sure it was going to get him back home:

-"All right."

The next second, the Alpha threw him on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes before going back on. Eren blinked several times before shaking his legs and hitting Levi's lower back:

-"Put me down immediately!"

The black hair man completely ignored the mass on his shoulder and continued his way through the corridors of the castle. They met Erd a little further:

-"Boss, we got rid of the bodies. And the car is perfectly clean. There's no trace left."

-"Perfect. Good job, guys. Take the night off. We're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

-"Understood boss. Have a good night."

-"Good night."

Levo stopped at a particular door and opened it. He entered the room, crossed it and threw Eren on the bed. By the time the brown one straightened up and got up to go after him, the door was closing on the Alpha:

-"You stay here until further notice. Is that clear ?"

The brown one tried to turn the handle but the door was locked so he started to pound against the wood of the door:

-"You have no right to lock me up! Let me out of here!"

-"You'll be out when the people who invested your tea salon are dead. Not before. Be good and everything will be fine."

After about ten minutes of shouting and banging on the door, Eren finally kicks the door while shouting his frustration. He may have been an Omega, but his past had forged quite a character and he would only bend when he encountered pheromones as dominant and delicious as Levi's. Despite the fact that this Alpha is close by, he wasn't going to let himself down and he was going to get out of this bad step. He had learned, with his sister, to make do with what he could find. So he was gonna find a way to escape. Even if he didn't really know who he was dealing with... The young man's eyes quickly settled on the large windows of the room. He rushed to one of them and opened it wide. The ground was only a few meters away... But he would break his legs if he jumped... The brown one looked around to see that there was no one on this side of the house. It was certainly dark but the few lights in the garden gave a magnificent panorama and the Omega surprised himself to contemplate it a few minutes without moving. But even if the view was beautiful, he had to get out of here and go home to his sister. A shiver of fear ran down the young man's back. Run from the mob? Was that a good idea? Of course not, of course not. But he didn't want to stay here. He wasn't supposed to stay here. Who knows what those people were planning to do to him? Eren rushed to the bed to grab the sheets. He tore it all off the mattress, took one end and tied it to the foot of the radiator. The brown man tested the strength of his ladder by pulling on it before throwing the rest of the sheet out the window:

-"Come on, Eren. Courage.", he encouraged himself.

He sat on the ledge of the window before passing one leg to the other side, grabbing the sheet and slowly starting to descend. Although he tried to make as little noise as possible, Eren kept his fingers crossed so that no one would see him escape. The sheet did not reach the ground, so the brown boy dropped the fabric and landed on his feet. The foliage made noise on contact with the Omega. The latter stopped completely and listened. No noise, except from the animals in the woods behind the castle. If he was able to cross the garden without being spotted, he could easily disappear into the woods and bypass the property to reach the road and return home... Or at least find someone to take him home. Eren observed the garden. There was no one there. Should he run as fast as possible or should he be cautious and walk carefully? He bit his lower lip while thinking before blowing a good blow and taking a first step forward. He rushed to a first bush grove and hid behind. He remained silent and motionless to hear if anyone approached... Nobody. The Omega exhaled deeply before repeating the process to the other end of the garden. Eren stopped completely when he heard a cracking sound. His heart was drumming in his chest. He was scared. What would happen to him if he was found out? He had difficulty swallowing his saliva before reopening his eyes, which he had not been aware of having closed. Eren barely came out of hiding to see if he was alone or not. To his great relief, there was no one there. The brown one brought all his attention to the edge of the forest which was now only about ten meters away. He was almost there. He inspired deeply before rushing towards the woods. He started running as fast as he could without turning around. Eren didn't know how long he ran, but now his legs were burning. So he decided to stop for a few minutes. He put his hands on his lap and tried to catch his breath. When he lifted his head up, his eyes failed to come out of their sockets as disillusionment seized his stomach. The Omega approached the half wall on which stood a large fence... He could not cross it. He could not go any further... Eren began to breathe in and out deeply to calm his heart rate and fear. When he was a little calmer, he began to think. If he couldn't get through, he could always follow the wall until he found a hole and sneak in. Then the brown one decided to go to the left. He wouldn't run this time. He wanted to be able to hear if someone approached, and running wouldn't let him. The Omega followed the wall when he heard noises approaching him. The young man tried to smell the air, but his nose was saturated with the smell of the woods... Impossible to know if the sounds came from a human, a lupgaoru or an animal. Then he ran again. He couldn't hide because nothing would allow him to. The brown one finally found a stump and slipped in without hesitation for a second. He curled over himself and put his hand over his mouth to smother his rapid breathing. Eren was terrified. This evening was far too emotionally charged for him, between the murders of the two Betas and his current escape attempt, his heart would finally give out. His whole body was shaking. He closed his eyes as tightly as possible and held his breath as best he could as he heard movement around him:

-"How does Levi want us to track a creature with such a weak smell ?"

-"Shup up and concentrate."

-"But I'm concentrating. All I smell are the damn trees and all I hear are the damn animals!"

The other man growled before Eren heard them go away. The young Omega reopened his eyes and sighed with relief. The danger was over. Eren shook his head out of hiding and observed the direction in which the two men had gone. He immediately stretched himself when he felt a presence behind him. Then he was grabbed by the arm, pulled out of hiding and got back on his feet. Eren found himself face to face with a tall blond man, muscular, with a beard of a few days. The stranger approached his nose to the young man and smelled him:

-"The sweet scent of an Omega. You're my prey."

The brown one swallowed. The man was certainly a Beta by his scent, but he was terribly intimidating:

-"I'm taking you back to Levi."

The brown one was, once again, thrown on a shoulder:

-"No ! Put me down… Please… I want… I just want to go home."

-"If your Alpha locked you up, he had a good reason."

Eren stretched himself further and almost choked himself with his saliva:

-"This man is NOT my Alpha."

-"Then why do I feel it all over you ? And why did he lock you in the room next to his ?"

-"Because he carried me! And I didn't even know his room was close to this one!"

The man stood still :

-"He carried you ?"

-"Yes."

-"Levi's not carrying. Levi's not touching. Levi is a hygiene maniac with very high standards."

-"And Levi kills people ! Is that clean ?"

The blond one emitted a strange little laugh while continuing his walk:

-"The murders of Levi and his team are still clean. They leave no trace. So yes, he also applies his obsession to his work."

Eren stopped wriggling for a moment. His work? Levi was paid to kill people? Of course dark moron! Being a mob executor isn't about playing marbles! :

-"His job is to kill people ?"

The question was silly and he already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it to get the information into his brain:

-"Yes."

The brown one was silent and remained silent until they arrived at the castle. Levi was a professional assassin... What if he killed him for trying to escape? He now seriously regretted his decision.

The blond opened the main veranda door and entered a large, richly decorated living room. The armchairs and sofas looked very comfortable according to Eren. The young man's feet touched the ground again and he was immediately turned to face a brunette woman with glasses. A Beta. A huge smile stretched her lips:

-"The famous Eren ! Oh my god ! That's fantastic."

She stuck her nose in his neck and inhaled her lungs before moving back and moaning with pleasure:

-"An Omega!"

The woman turned all her attention back to the brown boy in front of her:

-"You're a rare species... And you're so beautiful! A real masterpiece. I'm jealous of Levi. I would kill to own such a jewel."

Eren blushed and became awfully uncomfortable. All those looks at him... He hadn't realized so many people were in the living room before. A small laugh arose in the room:

-"If Levi brought him here, he won't let you touch him, dear."

The brunette squeaked with frustration:

-"Will you ever stop breaking my dreams, Erwin?"

-"I'm not breaking your dreams Hanji, I'm just bringing you back to reality. Levi doesn't share what's his."

-"I'm not his, exclaimed Eren."

He surprised everyone. Nobody expected him to talk because he was terrified. Hanji smiles again:

-"Can I have you then?"

-"No!"

She pouted:

-"Look, I won't say anything, I want to go home."

The silence settled in the room:

-"Poor little thing…"

Hanji forced him to sit on one of the chairs and she sat on the coffee table:

-"Everybody out. Except Erwin and Mike."

The other people left the room and soon there were only four people left, including Eren. Erwin got up from his seat with a glass of alcohol in his hand:

-"Don't you know what Survey Corps is ?"

The Omega remembered Erwin's word, but he couldn't say it. Then he opened and closed his mouth several times without any sound coming out. And Erwin finally answers for him. The blond, blue-eyed adult swallowed a sip of the amber liquid in his glass before saying:

-"It's the Maria Wall Mafia. **We** 're the Maria Wall Mafia. Like I told you, I'm the leader. Hanji is our... scientist. Mike is our head of security and new recruit trainer. And Levi is our executor."

-"Why did he bring you here.", Hanji asked.

-"I… Some men tried to kill him while he was in my tea room. He brought me back to... I don't really know... Protect me?"

The three mobsters looked at each other before the young woman began to wmile:

-"Would our executor become tender?"

-"It is not tenderness to protect an innocent person involved in a matter beyond his control."

All turned their attention to the newcomer. Levi's steel eyes were pointed at Eren and he shivered, Alpha's pheromones hitting him hard. He was angry, so the brown one looked down. He didn't want to upset the Alpha any more. The man with black hair came up to the Omega and grabbed his chin to force him to look at him:

-"Did you really think you could escape me?"

The young man swallowed and looked away:

-"I'm sorry. I wanted to go home."

-"I told you. You'll go home when I'm sure your tea salon is protected. I wouldn't repeat it, be patient and wise. I don't want to mobilize mob members to find you again. Do I make myself clear?"

Eren nodded despite the little movement the Alpha left him:

-"I didn't hear you."

-"Yes, sir."

Levi smiled slightly before releasing the Omega:

-"Good. Petra will drive you to your room. I'm not going to ask for the windows to be barricaded, so I'm counting on you not to try to escape again."

Eren pinched his lips and nodded. Levi waved at him to stand up and a young redhead approached:

-"Good evening Eren. If you will follow me, she said with a huge smile."

The young man began to stare at his feet while following Petra. Silence reigned between them until they arrived at the door of the room:

-"Levi may seem cold and hard to you, but he always acts for good reason. And he keeps his word. If he promised you you'd go home, you'll go home."

The red-headed Beta gave him a friendly and warm smile before opening the door and letting him in:

-"I go you some pajamas for the night."

-"Thank you."

-"Please. If you need anything, my room is across the street. Do not hesitate."

Eren manages to offer her a sincere smile before she closes the door behind her. If Eren approached the window, he simply drew the curtains for the night, not without having taken a few minutes to observe the garden in the light of the moon and the few lights present. He started to take off his clothes and remembered that he had his phone with him. What an idiot! He could have called for help. His fingers stopped above the screen as he was about to call the police... He had already upset Levi once tonight and was in the heart of mafia territory. Was it really a good idea to contact the police? Probably not. Better keep a low profile until tomorrow. Eren put her phone on the bedside table and slowly took off her clothes to put on the blue cotton pajamas Petra had left for him. Then he rolled into a ball in the blankets after turning off the lights and tried to sleep. But he thought too much for that. His life would never be the same again after coming into contact with the mafia, even if that contact had been accidental. For all we know, he now had a target engraved on his back. Perhaps he was soon to be murdered to hold the teahouse where mobsters regularly visited. Eren closed his eyes and a first tear rolled down his cheek. After everything he'd been through, he didn't deserve this. He did not deserve such problems. Why couldn't he have common problems, like a power cut? The young man turned long in the sheets in search of sleep, in vain. He was scared, stressed and felt in danger. He missed Levi. His pheromones and presence had given him an intense sense of security a few hours before. But on the one hand, he was also afraid of Levi. Although he protected him, this man was a Mafia assassin... The Mafia executor. The young man suddenly stood up in bed and heard the door open. His senses did not deceive Eren, it was Levi. The light from the hallway filtered a little into the bedroom. Levi closed the door behind him as Eren jumped to the bedside lamp and lit it. The Omega watched the dark-haired man approach him and sit on the bed before looking away to stare at his hands playing with the sheets..:

-"I know this must all seem strange and crazy to you. But I promise you're safe here and you'll be home soon."

The young man nodded gently while continuing to stare at his fingers. Levi sighed slightly before brushing with his fingertips the right cheek of the Omega to wipe the wet trace left by his tears. The latter shivered and looked up to stare at the other man:

-"You're one of the few people in this world who has nothing to fear from me, Eren. I wouldn't hurt you and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

Eren saw only sincerity in Levi's eyes and the feeling of security he had felt near him returned, calming his fear and the beating of his heart. As the Alpha got up, the brown one's instinct took over and he grabbed his wrist. Levi turned his head sharply towards him and met the watery eyes of the Omega:

-"Stay with me."

The Alpha remained forbidden for a moment before saying:

-"Are you sure ?"

Eren nodded frantically. Even though he knew Levi was a living danger, he couldn't help but think that the black hair man had protected him and was still protecting him right now:

-"I… I… Please."

Levi nodded :

-"All right. I'll get something to change and I'll be right back."

The Omega hardly let him go. What if he doesn't come back? Was he gonna leave him here alone? He could. They didn't know each other, didn't owe each other anything. And although he was an Omega, there was nothing forcing the Alpha to reassure and protect him. Brown was drawn from his thoughts by the reopening of his door and Levi's return. He went to the bathroom and changed there. He comes back bare-chested with black cotton pants. Eren blushed and looked away. The man with black hair lay down to the right of the youngest and closed his eyes:

-"Do you feel better?"

-"..Yes."

-"Then sleep."

Eren turned off the lamp and extended himself. Levi's presence and his warmth reassured the Omega that was Eren to the point that he fell asleep.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	3. Chapter 3 Back home

Chapter 3 : Back home

Eren woke up slowly and flickered his eyes to get them used to the dim light in the room. He was fine there. He was warm, in a cocoon of safety and tranquillity. The smile that had begun to form on his lips stopped sharply when he realized that the cocoon in question was due to the fact that he was snuggled up against Levi and that Levi's arms had wrapped around him to hold him in that position. If Levi had been his Alpha, this situation would have been completely normal and healthy. But the black-haired man was NOT his Alpha. How did they end up like this? The young man looked up at his "cushion" and was surprised. The older man's features were devoid of all their usual coldness. They were relaxed, calm, quiet... Eren couldn't help but find him even more beautiful than usual. The Omega bit his lower lip wondering if he would feel it if he touched it, just a little... His fingers lifted gently to rest gently on the Alpha's left cheek. He caressed it lightly and was surprised to find that the white skin of the Survey Corps executor was terribly soft. Levi's jaw contracted under the caress and his hand fell on Eren's wrist to brutally move the hand away from his face. The brown one claps with surprise and pain. Levi's steel eyes opened and immediately landed on Eren. The latter swallows:

-"Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you."

Levi did not answer but glanced at what he held in his hand, the brown one's wrist. He released him gently:

-"I'm sorry."

Eren blinked several times while rubbing his wrist. He was surprised that the Alpha apologized. The two men stood up in a seated position:

-"Did I hurt you?"

-"… A little. But it's okay."

The black-haired man observed the red mark around the young man's wrist:

-"My mother always taught me not to hurt an Omega. She taught me to respect and protect them."

Eren and Levi remained silent, detailing each other:

-"What happens now ?, ends up asking for the Omega."

-"Now you are officially on the list of Omegas on our territory."

-"... What does that mean ?"

Levi left the bed and moved towards the wardrobe, under Eren's gaze:

-"For Survey Corps, Omegas are treasures that must be protected and preserved. So we found and listed all of them on our territory. Today, they all have effective close protection. And soon, you too."

The Omega had trouble integrating all the information he had just received, too distracted by Levi's muscles. Eren fought with all his strength not to get up and snuggle up against that muscular body that was screaming, "I am capable of protecting you and our future puppies". The young man shook his head. What were those thoughts? Stay focused, Eren! :

-"Do you control the Omegas ?"

-"No. They live their lives freely and independently of us. Our job is simply to protect them, no more, no less."

Eren straightened himself up more:

-"Does that mean I'm not gonna stay here and be locked up?"

-"Of course not. I'm gonna take you home and put everything in place so you can get on with your life as it was before... Well, almost."

-"Almost ?"

-"You didn't have a bodyguard before."

-"But… But I don't want to have someone behind me all the time…"

The Alpha brought his attention to him, ceasing to search the wardrobe for clothes to his size:

-"Are you sure about that ? You seemed happy that I was protecting you last night and staying with you tonight."

Eren blushes. It' s true that he had asked Levi to stay with him yesterday to continue to feel safe... He had needed it... It was his nature :

-"It's not the same."

-"How is it different ?"

The young man frowned before getting up to stand in front of the Alpha. Eren was perhaps an Omega who was dying to submit to Levi, but at that moment he was mostly an angry Omega. He was not responsible for the events of the previous day. It was all Levi's fault. And he was gonna tell him, even though the Alpha could probably kill him without leaving a trace. He refused to have someone following him around, let alone a mob man:

-"It's different because yesterday's events took place because of you! It's for you that these guys came! Not for me! So yes, I'm glad you stayed with me, but you owed me a lot. It's your fault I needed to feel safe!"

Levi smiled slightly amused, which shocked Eren:

-"Why did you seek security from me if I am the source of your "misfortune"?"

-"Because you proved you were strong enough to protect me!"

The Alpha growled with satisfaction and Eren bit his lower lip. He had said too much but he was happy to have satisfied the black-haired man. Wait a minute, why was he happy that he satisfied Levi? He wasn't his Alpha..." Not yet," a little voice blew into his head. The brown one would have given himself a slap if Levi's fingers had not taken his chin between his fingers to hold him in place and force eye contact. The young man shivered as he felt the gentle burning of Levi's fingers on his skin:

-"And I'll keep proving it to you until I die."

The young man blinked several times, not sure if he had heard correctly, even though he felt his Omega instinct purring with happiness..:

-"What… What do you mean ?"

-"That I will personally take care of your protection."

Eren's eyes opened wide :

-"What?"

-"Am I not the best placed ? I already protected you and were satisfied."

The brown one opened his mouth, he needed more air. It wasn't possible, he must have been cursed. There was no other explanation. The Alpha he found handsome and attractive would stay with him to protect him? Seriously? Fate was against him... Moreover that Eren was a young Omega who still had difficulty to control his instincts and his pheromones at times... Then with an Alpha which made him so much effects... He was really going to have trouble...:

-"Get dressed, I'll take home."

He didn't have to repeat it. Eren picked up his clothes from the night before and went to the bathroom. The Omega desperately wanted to go home and get away from all this. He tried to calm down when he heard knocks against the bathroom door:

-"Meet me in the hall when you're done. It is at the bottom of the stairs that you will find following the corridor to your left."

-"O-Okay."

Damn it, damn it! Five minutes ago, he was angry with Levi and it took a few words and a simple touch to make him completely harmless. What would it do if Levi used his pheromones on him? The brown one looked up at his reflection and wondered, how did he get there? How was he gonna handle that? How was he gonna keep that from his sister? How could I hide from him that a member of the mafia was now protecting him? And not just any member, the executor of Survey Corps. What would Mikasa think if she found out? Would he be arrested for association with an organized gang? The young man took a deep breath to calm himself. He had never had panic attacks, but if he didn't calm down, he was sure he was going to have one. And it wasn't the time, not at all. The Omega had to concentrate, he had to have clear ideas to react quickly when needed and to make the right decisions to ensure his return home. Levi had said he was going home, but he didn't know how much he could trust him. Maybe the Alpha lied to him and was going to lock him up somewhere to take advantage of him. Eren finished dressing, slowly opened the bathroom door, noticed that he was alone and rushed to the bedside table to get his phone. He had received a message from his sister. She had not yet returned from her night patrol because there was a problem at the station, but nothing serious according to her. Eren sighed with relief, he had a little time to get home before he had to justify himself. But now he had to hurry back to Levi to take him home. He quickly crossed the room to reach the door and open it on the fly before throwing himself into the corridor. The brown boy followed Levi's instructions and found the stairs to the large hall without any problem. He found the black-haired man at the bottom of the stairs, talking with Erd and Gunther.

Eren slowly went down the stairs, as a precaution, and slowed down further when the trio turned their attention to him:

-"You know what you have to do."

The two Betas nodded before going out by the front door. The brown one swallowed. He always had trouble managing Alpha's full and complete attention on him but now that he knew Levi was the mafia's main assassin, he was terribly anxious to be the object of his full attention:

-"Are you ready ?"

-"Yes."

Eren's voice was clearly uncertain and weak:

-"Perfect. Gunther went to get the car."

The brown boy nodded before staring at the magnificent floor of the hall:

-"Are you okay?"

He was probably referring to his wrist :

-"… Yes. Yes."

Levi's tongue clacked into an unsatisfied sound:

-"Don't lie to me."

The hand of the black-haired man grabs the jaw of the Omega to raise his head enough for them to look at each other:

-"I don't like liars, Eren. I punish liars. Do you want me to punish you?"

Eren swallowed as his cheeks began to burn. If he had first thought about torture, because he had no doubt that Levi had to torture people, he quickly changed his mind. The perverse glare in the other man's steel eyes indicated to him that it was not torture... At least not of the bloody kind :

-"No."

-"No who?"

-"No sir."

-" _Good boy."_

The Omega shivered. He liked the nickname too much. And he was, once again, happy to have satisfied the Alpha. And once again, he felt like hitting himself to get his ideas straight. So yes, Levi was handsome. Yes, Levi had proven his ability as a protector. Yes, the Alpha's pheromones impacted him far more than any Alpha he'd met and made him want to let Levi take care of him, in every sense of the word. But he wasn't supposed to listen to his instincts! Levi was dangerous, lethal and an important member of the mafia. No Omega deserved such an Alpha, because being with him was like putting himself in danger. Eren wasn't stupid, Levi's enemies would go after his Omega to get to him. And the young man refused to become a moving target! The castle door opened on Gunther, interrupting Eren's thoughts. He would have turned his head towards the newcomer, but Levi's hand stopped him, maintaining their eye contact:

-"The car's here, boss."

The Alpha released its prey and stepped back:

-"Perfect. If you'll bother."

Eren didn't make him repeat it and moved towards the Beta which held the door for him :

-"Thank you, he said softly."

-"Please."

Daylight gave a whole new look to the stone structure. And the young man could see how beautiful the castle was. He wasn't really that scary. Erd opened the car door for him:

-"Thank you."

-"You're welcome."

The brown one silently climbed into the same car as the night before and took the same place. He laid his hands flat on his lap. He had to calm down, especially since if he trusted Levi's words, no one here would hurt him, on the contrary. He concentrated on his breathing to try to calm his anguish and fear. He hardly realized that now he was definitely linked to the mafia because of his Omega nature. The bench collapsed slightly under the weight of a new arrival. Eren easily recognized Levi's smell:

-"Come here."

The brown one saw the blindfold and chose not to resist, he wanted to go home as soon as possible. The Omega closed his eyes to let the black-haired man tie the blindfold around his head to hide his eyes and he didn't move:

-"That's good.", Levi whispered.

The brown one bit his lip. He shouldn't show that he was happy:

-"In the city center Gunther."

-"Yes boss."

And the car set off. Eren instinctively searched for Levi's hand. He still didn't like having his eyesight blocked. Fingers were tied to his:

-"I'm here."

The brown boy squeezed his neighbour's hand and relaxed a little. The journey seemed as long as the day before, although he felt a little less stressed.

The blindfold was removed from Eren's eyes and he could see that the car was parked in the parking of the grocery store where he went shopping every Sunday morning. That's when the market was also held, not far from the grocery store:

-"What are we doing here?"

-"One, I need to check that the perimeter around the tea salon is secure. Two, you need an alibi for your sister, right? Then tell her you got out early to go shopping."

Ho… Yes. That was a good idea:

-"Do we agree that you won't tell anyone about this?"

Eren swallowed before nodding. He wouldn't say anything. He had to think of his sister. Even if she were a police officer, she couldn't do anything if Levi came after her:

-"Good.", said the Alpha.

Levi stuffed his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and Eren contracted when he saw the leather harness that allowed the Alpha's weapons to hold along his ribs. The dark-haired man took out his wallet and handed a $100 bill to the Omega. The latter blinked, uncertain:

-"For your groceries."

-"I…"

-"You don't have your wallet on you."

Yes, it was a fact. Last night, he was kidnapped without taking his wallet. Eren's fingers slowly grabbed the money:

-"I'll… I'll pay it back."

Levi's tongue clacked in a disapproving sound:

-"Stop talking nonsense, go shopping and go home."

-"But…"

-"Now."

The brown one jumped in front of the authoritarian tone used. He opened the door, got out of the vehicle and slammed the door behind him. The car soon set out again. Eren watched it go away and wondered what he should do now. Shopping for his alibi, yes, but then what? Levi had told him that he would always be in his shadow to protect him, but he had never needed anyone, except his sister, to protect him, it was not now that it was going to start. And even if he was going to have to fight against his instinct which seemed to adore Levi a little too much, he would do it, to preserve his dignity and his independence. The young man stuffed the money in his pocket and headed for the entrance to the grocery store. He took a basket and began to walk through the shelves while asking himself a whole bunch of questions. What was going to happen now? Eren froze, and if Mikasa arrested him the second he set foot in the apartment? What if she already knew everything? The anxiety returned in force and the young man began to tremble. He didn't want to go to jail. Who knows what happened to the Omegas in prison? He didn't want to be raped, especially since he was still a virgin...:

-"Are you all right?"

Eren turned his head to see an old lady, A Beta:

-"Y-Yes."

-"Are you sure about this? You're shaking…"

The young man swallowed:

-"It's just… I… I've been thinking about something bad and I'm flush… Sorry…"

-"Don't apologize, young man. We all have our ups and downs. Take care of yourself."

She gently stroked his back before moving away. Eren turned his attention to the pieces of meat in front of him. Maybe Levi would reduce him to that if he told anyone about last night... Especially his sister who was a cop. The tremors returned and the brown forced himself to control his breathing to calm himself. Then he concentrated on what he needed for the tea salon and the apartment. He gradually calculated the amount of the bill to come, trying to take only the strict necessary not to abuse the money that Alpha had lent him. The cashier made the big eyes when she saw the 100 banknote but accepted it anyway. Eren stuffed the change in his pocket before leaving with his two shopping bags. Levi's car was nowhere in the parking, so he took the path home on foot. After a few meters, he wondered how he could get home without his keys, which he had left behind the counter the day before... Turning at the corner of his street, Eren stopped. Who was that suspicious individual camped against the living room door? The brown boy swallowed before advancing slowly while praying that his "bodyguard" is not far away:

-"Hello ?"

The stranger turned to him and handed him… His keys:

-"We delayed your sister. Do what you have to do so she doesn't suspect anything."

And he left. The Omega remained completely immobile to stare at his keys. He had difficulty integrating a new aspect of his life: he was indebted to the mafia. And thanks to his Omega nature, he would still be under his control from now on. In the movies, being indebted to the mafia meant repayment at one time or another, and Eren had almost nothing, so how to repay? And being connected to the mafia often meant being loyal and faithful to the organization. He did not have a strong taste for illegality and his sister was a policewoman, so it was difficult for him to imagine taking the oath... The brown one sighed, he couldn't change anything to his current situation, so he tried as hard as he could to keep up appearances in front of his sister to spare her from being involved in this dirty story. He turned the key in the lock and froze again when he saw the scene. The tea salon was totally clean. There was no indication of the events of the previous day. There was no more blood, no more bodies, no more bullet holes. Nothing. It was as if no double murder had taken place here. But Eren's mind knew the truth, and he could perfectly see the fall of the bodies and hear the sound of the shots exchanged. His heart began to beat in his ears, louder and louder and his breathing became faster and faster. The tremors soon arrived and he would have collapsed to the ground if a voice had not pulled him out of his state of shock:

-"Eren !"

The boy turned his head towards the voice and sighed with relief. It was Mikasa. When she was at his level, he hugged her with all his strength:

-"I'm fine, Eren. I'm fine."

The brown one always worried a lot about her sister when she was on the field. And even more after what happened yesterday. Eren was really reassured to see that Levi had not touched his sister. Levi had kept his word:

-"Are you all right ?"

-"Y-Yes."

-"Are you sure ? I can feel you're scared."

-"I… I'm not reassured when you're on night patrol…"

Mikasa tousled his hair:

-"Everything went well. The night was pretty quiet and it wasn't a major incident this morning."

Eren was so relieved:

-"Everything went well on your end ?"

The brown one swallowed. He had to quickly find a lie. He had to lie to his sister... to a police officer...:

-"Euh… Yes. Yes. I cleaned the tea salon from top to bottom last night. And this morning, I went shopping."

-"And you haven't showered since yesterday?"

-"… No. Why?"

-"Because you stink of that dwarf Alpha."

That's what Mikasa called Levi. They didn't love each other. When the two Alphas were in the same room, they would shoot each other with their eyes and try to make the other bend with pheromones. It was always Eren who asked his sister to stop because it made him uncomfortable:

-"Do you know he has a name?"

-"I don't care. I'll get the groceries, go take a shower. You stink."

The Omega could not help laughing and it did him the greatest good. He let his sister take the shopping bags and cross the tea room first:

-"Are you coming?"

-"Y-Yes."

The young man gathered his courage and entered the tea salon before locking the door behind him. Eren walked towards the "private" door of the tea salon, leading to their apartment. The brown boy forced himself not to look at the floor on which he stepped as he walked past the counter. He remembered perfectly that one of the two Betas had died... :

-"Are you sure everything's okay? You seem tense…"

-"It's… It's nothing. I'm just thinking about what I need to prepare for tomorrow."

-"It's still early Eren. Try to think of something other than your work at least until this afternoon."

The young man nodded, it wasn't going to be very difficult. There were a lot of things going through his mind right now. Like not letting yourself be overwhelmed by fear and panic for example. Taking a shower was the best thing that happened to him since this morning. Well... Almost. The warm water running through his body was slowly but surely relaxing his muscles, tense with fear, anxiety and stress since last night. He used to put his hands on his skin to wash himself but he couldn't rub hard where Levi had touched him... His instinct was to keep a trace of the Alpha. Eren finally sighed and stopped fighting his instincts. The Omega was drying his hair when he heard his phone ring. His jaw failed to touch the ground and his eyes almost went out of their orbits when he saw the name of the person calling him..; « Levi A. ». Since when did he have his number? The young man answered trembling:

-"Hello?"

-"Have you arrived safely?"

-"Y-Yes."

-"Perfect. Is your sister with you?"

-"She's here, yes."

-"Perfect. I'll stop by tomorrow. Have a nice day."

Eren had no time to answer anything since the Alpha had already hung up. The brown boy stared at his phone for a moment without saying anything. How did he get his number? And how did he save it in his repertory? Did the mafias have any contacts in the phone business? If it did, why didn't you just track his phone and find out where he was instead of calling him? :

-"Who was that?", Mikasa asked through the bathroom door.

"Oh nobody. Just Levi. You know, the executor of the mafia Survey Corps," thought Eren. He definitely couldn't tell that to his sister:

-"Nobody."

-"You know, if you want to tell me it's none of my business, you can. I promised to respect your privacy as much as I could and I would keep my word... To a certain extent..."

The Omega looked up to the sky:

-"It was really nobody. Don't worry about it."

The brown one finished drying his hair before leaving the place to his sister. He took something to nibble on, after all, he hadn't eaten this morning before he sat on the couch and stared at his phone again. Why did Levi call him? Eren began to bite his lower lip. He was curious, he wanted to know, but was it a good idea to interrogate a mobster? Probably not. Then, reluctantly and with all his will, he put his phone in his pocket and turned on the TV to occupy his mind. At least, to direct him towards something other than "Levi". Mikasa took over from the television when she finished her shower:

-"How was your day?", he asked.

At first, the young Alpha never talked about her work with Eren, but over the months, she eventually needed the attentive ear and gentleness of her brother's Omega to overcome certain cases. Today, although she didn't give Eren any details, she talked a little more about certain investigations, even going so far as to give her brother her own conclusions. And when the brown one asked a little too many questions, Mikasa answered him this:

-"The less you know, the safer you are."

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	4. Chapter 4 As if nothing had happened

Chapter 4 : As if nothing had happened :

Eren had been turning in his sheets for almost an hour in search of sleep. He couldn't sleep and the reason made him very angry, which made it even harder for him to sleep. It had taken only one night with Levi, only one night, for his instinct and body to get used to it and still claim it. He missed his warmth, his body, his arms and the feeling of security they had brought him. And this, after one damn night! The brown boy stood up on his bed and turned his head towards his bedside table. There he struck his mobile phone. He was frustrated and needed to express that frustration. But he couldn't call Levi and yell at him, he was too scared for that. After all, Levi was the Executor of the Mafia, which meant it was easy for him to make him disappear.

The Omega rubbed his head before getting up from his bed. He opened the curtains to see the stars. This is what he had always done with his mother when he could not sleep; contemplating the stars. The brown one even opened his window to enjoy the fresh night air and sighed with contentment. His tranquility did not last very long since his phone vibrated when illuminated. Eren stepped back for a few seconds to retrieve it before taking his place near the window. He had just received a message from Levi;

 ** _« Don't stand in front of the window. »._**

How could he know he was in front of the window? The young man immediately raised his head and looked up at the street. But there was no one... So he brought his attention back to his phone and quickly typed an answer…;

 ** _« How do you know that? »._**

 ** _« Because I see you »._**

The brown one raised his head again and looked for the Alpha:

 ** _« Where ? »_**

 ** _« That I'm not gonna tell you. »_**

 ** _« Why? »_**

 ** _« Because you're gonna try to hide yourself from me and I can't watch you anymore. »_**

Eren's body shivered. Part of him didn't want to hide from his gaze, quite the contrary. The young man shook his head to come to his senses. That wasn't true. It wasn't what he wanted... Was it? Then why wasn't he moving out of the window? ;

 ** _« You should sleep. »_**

The Omega couldn't help but sketch an amused smile;

 ** _« You too. »_**

 ** _« I'm working. »_**

 ** _« You aren't working, you are spying on me. »_**

 ** _« I'm protecting you. »_**

The brown boy looked up to the sky. And even though Levi was dangerous, he couldn't resist a sarcastic response;

 ** _« From what? Mosquitos? In that case, you're not doing your job well because I already have a prick on my arm. »_**

That was a fact. He had been stung earlier in the night;

 ** _« I'll have a mosquito net installed for you tomorrow. Now go to bed. »_**

Eren laughed amusedly. He was curious to see that. Really curious;

 ** _« Good night Levi. »_**

 ** _« Good night brat. »_**

He scanned the street one last time, biting his lower lip before closing the window and going back to lie down on his bed. And this time he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Now that he knew Levi wasn't far away and was looking at him, he was reassured, he felt safe, and he soon fell asleep, smiling, without even realizing it.

* * *

The next morning, Eren got up early to prepare the day's pastries before the show opened. He should have done it yesterday but hadn't had the heart. Mikasa kissed him on the cheek before leaving for the police station. The young man took a deep breath before opening the door to the tea room. He remained motionless behind the counter for a few moments before clearing his throat and exhaling a good blow. He had to pull himself together. He had to work to ensure the main income of their family. Eren immersed himself entirely in the preparation of the salon for the opening so that his spirit didnt drift too far. He took a deep breath one last time before turning the sign to indicate that the tea salon was now open. The young man did not have time to reach the counter that the bell was already ringing. His nose didn't deceive him, it was Levi:

-"Hello brat."

-"Hello ancestor."

The Omega stood behind the counter and watched the black-haired man approach him:

-"Did you finally get any sleep?"

-"Yes. Thank you. And you?"

-"I slept a few hours, yes."

Eren found himself satisfied to know that the Alpha had been able to rest a little:

-"There was nothing suspicious in the neighborhood?"

-"No. This neighborhood is known to be quiet."

-"So you don't have to stand outside my apartment all night."

It was then that something unexpected and totally new happened, Levi emitted a sort of... Small laugh (?) before leaning slightly over the counter to grab Eren's jaw between his fingers. The young man shivered at this contact, would it be like this every time? Apparently, yes. The brown boy was forced to bend slightly to follow the grip of its homolog:

-"Do yourself a favor and make up your mind what I'm about to tell you, Eren. You're not getting rid of me. I volunteered to protect you and I never go back on my commitments."

If until now the brown eyes had crossed the Alpha's face, they were now focused on his steel eyes and the determination that he saw there caused a soft burn in the hollow of his belly. Levi would protect him, no matter how dangerous... Without even realizing it, the Omega bit his lower lip and released pheromones of satisfaction. Levi replied with a growl of contentment and forced Eren to lean over the counter more to reduce the space between them. The Alpha's nose grazed the young man's jaw, making him sigh with pleasure. Eren would have tried to control his pheromones if his instinct didn't push him to stay where he was, that is, close to Levi:

-"And I have the impression that this commitment satisfies you as much as I am", he whispered in the hollow of his ear before biting his ear's lobe.

And with this simple gesture, the Alpha succeeds in making the whole body of the Omega burning with desire and malleable according to his will as well as making him groan with pleasure..:

-"Black tea lemon with grapefruit."

Levi suddenly pulled back, leaving Eren half to collapse on the counter. The brown boy blinked several times as he straightened up:

-"S-Sorry?"

The Alpha sketched an amused smile before turning his heels while saying:

-"I want a black tea with lemon with grapefruit."

He sat down at his usual table while Eren shook his head trying to regain control of his pheromones and spirits. He put water to heat and planted himself in front of his tea shelf. What exactly had just happened? The brown boy looked for the "black tea lemon, grapefruit" box while biting his lower lip. He felt ashamed that he had lost control of himself to the point of influencing Levi... But the Alpha seemed to have had more fun than anything else. Was that what he wanted? Play with him? Eren started to prepare tea and as he immersed the tea bag in boiling water, the door opened a little too violently on Hanji:

-"Hello Eren", she shouted.

The young man remained totally motionless for a few moments and the Beta took advantage to approach him:

-"How's my sweet little Omega today?"

-"Shhht", exclaimed Eren.

-"There's nobody here but us. And we know you're an Omega, you have nothing to fear? I thought you'd have more customers than that..."

-"I just opened the tea saloon."

As soon as he had finished his sentence, the bell on the door rang:

-"Hello", said the young man without taking his eyes off Hanji. What can I offer you?

The brunette put her finger on her chin as she reflected as she looked at Eren's tea menu:

-"I can let you sit at a table with the card and I will come back and take your order."

-"Why don't you do the same thing to me that didn't to Levi? And don't you bow to me. I don't like that."

She winked at him before going to fall down on the chair in front of the black hair man. The latter didn't seem particularly happy with the Beta's presence. As for Eren, he was anxious. He had two important members of the mafia in his tea salon... He expired deeply before forcing himself to smile for the following customers who were waiting. He quickly served Levi and Hanji to be tranquil before taking care of the rest of his orders. The young man had a little trouble concentrating after everything that had happened to him lately, but he still managed to do his job..:

-"See you soon Eren", Hanji said when she left the tea salon.

As for Levi, he nodded and stared intensely. The young man swallowed and looked away quickly. He was embarrassed when he thought about what had happened, but strangely, he didn't want the Alpha to go too far... The brown boy shook his head when the customer in front of him passed his hand in front of his eyes to take him out of his dreams..:

-"I'm sorry. I'm listening to you."

And it wasn't the only time that such a thing happened that day. He spent his day trying to figure out what had happened this morning. Was Levi playing with him or just reacting to his pheromones? The Omega was tempted to believe the second idea because from what he had seen the day before, Levi didn't seem to be the fun type, but maybe he was wrong, after all, he didn't really know him. During his lunch break, he was surprised to see Armin entering the tea room with bags of food:

-"Hi Eren."

-"Hey Armin. How are you?"

-"I'm fine. How are you?"

That's an excellent question. How was he since the night before?

-"I'm… fine."

-"You sure about his? Mikasa told me you were tense yesterday."

-"I was worried about her. You know I'm not peaceful when she's on night patrol."

-"You're not peaceful as long as she is working."

Eren couldn't help but smile:

-"That's true."

-"Come on. We're eating. I have to be back in college in an hour and a half."

The two childhood friends sat at a table near one of the tea salon windows and had lunch together while chatting. The two boys had always shared everything, but Eren preferred to remain silent about the events of the previous day and what that would mean in the future. He didn't want to involve and worry anyone. And by driving Levi and the mafia out of his thoughts, he manages to spend a pleasant moment with the blond Beta.

The afternoon was quite calm and Eren was almost relieved not to see Levi, whereas when he had left in the morning, the brown boy would have wanted him to stay. The young man understood nothing of his reactions. But who was he talking to about it? He didn't want anyone involved in this.

When the last customer left the salon, the brown boy sent his shopping list to Mikasa so he could make sugar buns and then started cleaning the tea salon. His sister returned shortly after he had finished and they went up to the apartment together. The Alpha helped him make his pastries while telling him a few things about his day before "ordering" him to take a shower. It's true that Levi's smell was all over him because of their... morning's exchange.

When Eren entered his room, he stopped as soon as his eyes landed on his window; there was a mosquito net. The Omega couldn't believe it. Levi really had a screen installed at his window. And in addition, it could fold back to allow it to lean out the window. He rushed to his window to open it and take a closer look at the screen. His cell phone soon vibrated and the sender was Levi;

 ** _« You look surprised. I told you I'd get you a mosquito net. »_**

The young man lifted his head, folded up the mosquito net and observed the street;

 ** _« You're crazy! That much have cost you a lot. Now I owe you even more money! »_**

Eren wasn't happy, well, he was, but he wasn't. He didn't know how to react. On one hand he was happy that Levi was taking care of him, on the other hand he didn't want to owe him money. He was already involved enough with the mob.

 ** _« Don't worry about that. Hanji didn't come back to see you? »_**

 ** _« No, why? »_**

 ** _« Because you fascinated her and she wants to study your Omega nature. I told her not to, but she's... stubborn. If she ever comes to bother you, call me. »_**

He was delighted to know that Levi would come for him if needed;

 ** _« I'm gonna be away for the next few days. But Gunther will take care of your protection. »_**

Eren was… disappointment. He wans't going to see Levi for a few days;

 ** _« For how long ? »_**

 ** _« You gonna miss me ? »_**

That's a good question. But Eren doesn't think very long before answering;

 ** _« Maybe. »_**

 ** _« 3 days. »_**

The young man doesn't hold back his squeak of disappointment;

 ** _« Don't make that face. I thought you'd be happy to know I wouldn't be behind you for a few days.»_**

 ** _« I'd rather have you than Gunther. »_**

 ** _« Be good with him and I'll reward you. »_**

Eren couldn't explain the thrill of excitement that ran through his spine as he read the message. But what kind of reward was he talking about? ;

 ** _« And… What happens if I'm not good? »_**

 ** _« You will be punished. »_**

New thrill;

 ** _« I'd be good. »_**

 ** _« Good boy. Now go to bed. »_**

 ** _« Yes sir. »_**

Eren found their exchanges... Ambigous but so interesting. He had the feeling to discover an aspect of Levi that he didn't show to others and that made him feel... Unique. The question was why? If he did, why would the Alpha be different with him? Because he was an Omega? The young man pulled the mosquito net and closed his window before calling Armin:

-"Armin?"

-"Yes?"

-"I have a problem."

-"What kind?"

He had to fix the facts a bit, but he had to confide to someone:

-"I... I was stung by a mosquito on my arm. One of my clients, an Alpha, saw it and... To annoy him I told him he could always buy me a mosquito net so it wouldn't happen again... And now... I have a mosquito net at my window."

-"Are you kidding me?"

-"No!"

-"Oh my god Eren! Does he knows you're an Omega?"

-"I don't think so. But would it change things if he knew?"

-"Of course! Didn't you ever go to the Omegas class? You would know that the Alphas have a particular behavior when they want to obtain the favors of the Omega that interest them. Go to the library and have some information!"

There is only Armin to say to go to the library when all the possible and imaginable information is available on the net, but well, there was not the question:

-"But do you think he's… Interested?"

-"Why would he buy a mosquito net for you if he wasn't?"

The brown boy knew the answer to that question, but that didn't prove Levi was interested:

-"Find you and study his behavior. You will surely find the answers you are looking for. Personally, I think he's slowly starting to courtship you."

Eren swallowed. No, Levi was just providing protection and had responded to a joke. Nothing more. Nothing more. Yet Eren could not help but wonder if all the Omegas protected by Survey Corps were talking to their bodyguards as he was doing with Levi? Armin soon hung up to go to sleep, letting Eren think about what they had just discussed. The young man lost himself in conjectures before slapping himself in the face. Everything about a normal relationship between Alpha and Omega did not apply to him and Levi. One because Levi was just protecting him and two because Eren didn't want Levi as Alpha. Although the black frog was almost perfect (according to him), it was far too dangerous. It is on these thoughts that Eren finally falls asleep.

The Omega feels a little lost not seeing his privileged customer at the time of opening. He was surprised to see Hanji enter the tea salon as discreetly as possible:

-"Hello Eren."

-"Hello Hanji."

-"How are you? Not too sad not to see Levi?"

The red that coloured the young man's cheeks gave him her answer and made her smile. She looked at him with such interest that he was disturbed:

-"Do you mind if I take a little blood from you?"

The brown boy flickered with his eyes several times. Did he hear right? :

-"I…"

-"Don't call Levi. Please. Please. He'll kill me if he finds out I asked you to do this."

Eren shook his head:

-"I'm not gonna call Levi. I just want to know why you need my blood? I mean, nobody's doing any research on us..."

-"It is not because you are rare that you should be left defenceless against certain diseases. I want to be able to create drugs that will work on you. Not those Beta drugs you're prescribed because you seem to put up with them. But since you are rare, no one wants to invest in this type of research."

-"But… Nobody funds Omega research…"

-"Money is not a problem for me. Believe me. My problem is finding biological samples. I'd be stupid to miss an opportunity like this. And then... You have something special..."

-"Special?"

-"Yes. But I need a little more before I can say anything with more conviction than my instinct."

The Omega wasn't sure he understood everything. But he could still talk a little with Hanji and get his own idea of the Beta:

-"Can you be so kind as to serve me a green cherry tea, please?"

-"Of course."

Hanji sat down at the same table as Levi but didn't move all morning. She sat quietly pianoting on her little laptop drinking her tea or talking to people who seemed to know her. When it was time for his lunch break, Eren approached slowly:

-"I'm… I'm closing for my lunch break…"

-"Perfect. Let's go out for lunch."

-"Euh… Together?"

-"Why not? We have a lot to discuss."

Eren opened his mouth to answer but Hanji was already grabbing his wrist to pull him in his wake. Strangely, the Omega was not really afraid of the brunette, so he let his curiosity take over and followed the mobster.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	5. Chapter 5 Interrogation

Chapter 5 : Interrogation

As soon as Eren had closed the tea salon's door, his cell phone was vibrating. It was a message from Levi

 ** _« Didn't I tell you to call me if Hanji came to see you? »_**

The brown boy frowned;

 ** _« No. You told me to call you if she bothered me, which she didn't. »_**

 ** _« Don't play this game with me, Eren. »_**

 ** _« I don't play. I'm telling you a fact. »_**

 ** _« All right, then let me tell you another fact: If Hanji gets you in trouble, I won't help you. »_**

The young man made a sulky pout while answering;

 ** _« She just came for tea, Levi. And now we're just going to have lunch. Nothing very bad.»_**

Levi didn't answer right away, but when he did, Eren held his breath for a few seconds;

 ** _« Consider yourself lucky I'm not here. Otherwise I'd kick you home with a big kick in the butt. Don't stay with her! That's an order! »_**

The young man was now angry:

-"Eren?"

-"Wait. I answer Levi. He got me pissed off."

-"Eren…", the tone used was clearly disapproving.

But the brown boy didn't listen and finished writing his message;

 ** _« An order ? Are you giving me an order? You're not my Alpha Levi! You don't have to order me. You said the mafia was protecting the Omegas without influencing their lives. Then don't give me any orders! »_**

Eren felt victorious when he didn't get an answer from Levi. He had just turned down an Alpha and a mobster. So it was with a smile on his face that he put his phone in his pocket:

-"We can go now."

Hanji took them to a small, quiet restaurant and they sat in a secluded corner of the room. Once they had placed their order, Hanji's face became completely different. Her joyful and friendly expression disappeared to become icy and serious. Eren swallowed up in fear. This change didn't bode well:

-"I guess Levi didn't tell you anything about what's going to happen to you very soon."

The young man shook his head negatively:

\- "The police will come and question you."

Eren's blood froze in his veins. Did he hear correctly? :

-"Pardon me?"

-"Yesterday morning, Thomas, one of our recruits was followed by the police, he didn't see it and led them straight to your tea salon. It might not have had any consequences, but Levi was there... As I was. And they are very interested in that."

Eren swallows with difficulty, how did his life get so out of control in not even two days? :

-"Are you sure about this information?"

-"Nanaba, our IT expert, has access to police records. If he says your name is in their database and in their list of people to interview, it's because it is."

The Omega placed his head in his hands:

-"Eren..."

-"If you still have things to announce, go ahead. As far as I know all of a sudden…"

Hanji hesitated for a moment before continuing:

-"Levi is not here right now because he's trying to divert the police's attention from you... He should know that Kitz Weilman doesn't give up when it comes to him. He'll knock you out with questions, but you must NOT answer them."

The young man remained silent:

-"If you were to talk, explain that the mafia protects theMaria Wall's Omegas they would target them to come after us. And for some Omegas, it would be a death sentence, no more, no less."

The brown boy was now shaking like a leaf. The lives of many of his fellow Omega beings were in his hands. He couldn't sentence them to death. It was not an option:

-"But I can't lie…"

-"Keep silent then. If you don't say anything, he won't be able to do anything against you."

Eren looked up!:

-"I can stay in detention for 24 hours, but if I am accused of complicity with organized crime, they can hold me for 96 hours."

The woman with glasses moved backwards and her face reflected her surprise:

-"My sister is a police officer, I know a few things about the duration of police detention."

-"I see... But what is 96 hours in front of the lives of ten Omegas?"

She wasn't wrong. The young man's heart was pounding in his chest as tremors swept through his limbs:

-"What if I end up in jail?"

-"You won't end up in jail. And even if that were the case, we'll come and get you."

Eren closed his eyes as he exhaled deeply to try to reduce his stress:

-"I'm sorry that your whole life is being turned upside down like this... Be sure Levi is doing what he can to get you out of this situation and that we're all doing our best to help him."

She gave him a sorry little smile:

-"I don't know if this will help you, but... I've known Levi for years, since he joined Survey Corps. I saw him evolve into the Executor of the mafia. And all these years, I've never seen him protect anyone. I don't know why he volunteered to protect you, or why he takes it so seriously, but you can be sure that as soon as everything is in place, you will have nothing to fear, not even the police."

These words helped Eren a little, but he didn't really feel any less terrified. He hardly touched his food. Hanji took him back to the tea salonfor his afternoon shift. She didn't stay, she had to work in her laboratory apparently. Eren made a mental note of asking her what her role as a "scientist" in Survey Corps was. But he was also a little afraid of the answer.

* * *

The Omega had trouble concentrating on his work for the rest of the day. Every time the doorbell rang, the young man tensed up. He feared that the police would pick him up directly from his workplace... It would have terrible consequences on his reputation and he could not allow him to lose customers and close the tea salon.

He began to relax when the last customer left the tea salon and headed for the door to close it. The young man then saw his sister arrive:

-"... What are you doing here so early?"

Mikasa's sad look didn't inspire him anything good:

-"Mika?"

-"You have to come with me, Eren."

-"Why?"

-"Inspector Kitz Weilman wants to talk to you. I managed to convince him that I would go get you to stop him from sending agents who might have hurt you."

-"What am I accused of?"

-"He says you were seen with a suspect in one of his cases and that he would like to talk to you."

Eren swallowed:

-"Is it... Is that a serious charge?"

-"No. Just answer his questions and everything will be fine."

The young man swallowed and nodded gently:

-"N-Now?"

-"Yes..."

-"A-All right."

-"I know it's scary, but you didn't do anything wrong. You're safe now."

Eren swallowed again before gesture to his sister that they could go. They remained silent until they reached the police station. Fear and anguish flowed through the veins of the Omega like his own blood. Mikasa opened the door of the post and entered it without asking any more questions, unlike his brother. He exhaled deeply before climbing the steps leading to the door and joining his sister, who was holding the door for him:

-"Everything will be fine", she whispered to him.

Yes, so on that Eren wasn't sure. Mikasa took him to an interrogation room:

-"Wait here. I'll get the detective."

And the door closed. The young man sat on the chair that was intended for him and began to twist nervously his fingers. The room was simple, grey with only one lamp on the ceiling for lighting, the door on the right and a large tinted window on the left. He knew that people were watching him from behind and he hoped that his sister would be among them to help him if necessary. He wondered how many people before him had been in his place and how many of them were guilty. It was the first time Eren had ever been in a police interrogation room. It was scary. It was even more frightening to know that he would have to lie to a police officer, especially a detective. The Omega suddenly straightened up in his chair when he heard the door of the room open. A large Beta, brown with a fairly thick beard came in:

-"Hello Mr. Jaëger. I'm Detective Kitz Weilman."

He sat down in front of Eren and opened the file he had in his hand:

-"How are you feeling?"

The young man didn't answer right away, squirming a little in his chair:

-"I'm... Anxious."

-"That's normal. These rooms are made to make you uncomfortable. But if you are cooperative, the interrogation will go fast and you can get out very quickly."

Eren swallows:

-"Let's get started, shall we?"

He just nodded. A large photo was then placed on the metal table. The eyes of the Omega immediately recognized Levi and Hanji:

-"Do you know who it is?"

-"Uh... I don't know..."

Kitz ticked:

-"I thought I said it would go fast if you were cooperative."

The young man was even more terrified now:

-"I... These are customers. He comes to the living room sometimes and I've never seen her before. "

-"Sometimes? How often?"

Eren was really uncomfortable. He didn't really know what to do. If he did not protect Levi, he took the risk of condemning his fellow Omegas. And that he couldn't do. Omegas were rare and Eren knew only too well that having protection could be very pleasant and profitable. And the one proposed by Survey Corps seemed to work. But he had only been in the system for two days, how could he really judge? How could he be objective? He bit his lip. If he didn't protect Levi, he would lose his protection, he wouldn't see him, he wouldn't talk to him... And strangely enough, Eren didn't want to lose that. His Omega instinct wasn't the only one thinking that right now:

-"... Once a day, I would say."

-"All right. Have you had a chance to talk to him?"

-"As I would say with all my clients."

-"What did he tell you?"

-"That his name is Levi, that he works in the business field and that he holds a position of responsibility."

Kitz had a little yellow laughter:

-"What a bastard..."

Eren swallowed, had he said something compromising? The detective opened his file again and took out a series of five photos that he carefully placed in front of Eren, all of them representing Levi:

-"The man in his pictures is Levi Ackerman. He is one of the captains of the Survey Corps mafia. According to our information, he plays a key role in it in... The elimination of threats. As for the woman, it is Hanji Zoe. Another captain whose function is to manage the mafia's drug trafficking."

The Omega didn't really have any trouble playing the surprise, until now, he didn't know what role Hanji played in the mafia:

-"We have been trying to bring down this criminal organization for years."

Eren looked up at Kitz, and his expression must have reflected his questioning:

-"What does that have to do with me?"

-"Do you know where these pictures were taken?"

-"To my tea salon."

-"Look carefully at his pictures and tell me what you see. What is the expression on Levi's face?"

The young man did not understand everything, but he turned his attention to the pictures. The Alpha's face was devoid of all emotions, as usual, but not his eyes. His eyes reflected a deep interest:

-"What is he looking at?" asked the brown man.

The smile that stretched the detective's lips did not reassure the Omega. The policeman took out a new picture and gently placed it on the others, right in front of Eren while answering:

-"He's looking at you."

The brown Beta took the picture between his fingers and approached it to his eyes. The picture had been taken from inside the tea salon and it was clear that Levi's full attention was focused on Eren. Eren who, in the picture, smiled at a customer while giving him his tea in a takeaway cup:

-"This is the first time I've seen such a look on Levi's face."

The Omega detailed the picture, he was intrigued. He had never seen the black-haired man look at him that way... What could that mean? :

-"Eren?"

The young man stopped looking at the picture to focus on Kitz:

-"Would you agree to help us bring down the largest criminal organization on the Maria Wall?"

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	6. Chapter 6 Untrue infiltration

Chapter 6 : Untrue infiltration

The picture fell very smoothly and slightly on the metal table as Eren's eyes failed to come out of their sockets. Did he hear correctly? He was a simple Omega holding a small tea salon at the crossroads of the business district and a residential district, the detective couldn't have offered him what he thought he had:

-"I beg your pardon?"

-"Since I've been working on his case, I've never seen a single picture of Levi with anything else of an icy expression on his face. Even his eyes are empty of all emotions."

He put the previous picture before the young man's eyes:

-"There's a sparkle in his eyes. A burst of interest! There are only two possible scenarios. Either your tea is of superior taste and quality to have succeeded in charming our target, or you have charmed him. But in either case, you are the key to reaching Levi."

-"But... But don't you have more qualified agents for these kinds of missions?"

-"We sent agents, but they all ended up being exposed. No one has ever been able to get close to the captains, let alone the big boss. Yet you have aroused the interest of Survey Corps' most important captain. And I sincerely believe that you can use this interest to your advantage to help us send all these criminals to jail."

The young man began to think at full speed. He did not expect such a turnaround at all. Had the detective just asked him to approach Levi and infiltrate the mafia to gather evidence to convict each of his members? :

-"To make it simple, I ask you to use this interest he has for you and your Omega nature to gain Levi's trust. That way, he won't be suspicious of you and you can go through his things to provide me with the evidence I need to bring him down. Him and his whole bunch of bastards."

Eren may not have known them, but he did not appreciate the term "bastards" to describe those who protected the Omegas from the Maria Wall:

-"Do I have to join the mafia?"

-"In a way, it will happen if you can connect Levi enough to the point that he involves you in his business."

The Omega exhaled gently:

-"But I'm incapable of killing anyone, I'm incapable of doing anything illegal... What if I'm discovered?"

-"Let's cross our fingers so that this doesn't happen."

That's an answer that's anything but reassuring:

-"There is also a chance that you may need to use more than just your mind and words."

In a way, the young man knew that this point was going to be addressed:

-"You asked me to... To... To..."

-"To spread your thighs to get information? I am not asking for it, but if it can help, I would advise you to think about it very strongly."

Eren remained silent for a moment before asking:

-"And... What happens if I refuse?"

The language of Kitz clicked:

-"This decision could have, say, dramatic consequences…"

The young man understood perfectly what was at stake. The brown boy buries his head between his hands to think. What solutions did he have at his disposal? He had to accept otherwise his sister would surely pay the consequences and so would he. But he couldn't cause a structure that protected the Omegas to fall either (even if he didn't really have any proof of that for the moment... Apart from the mosquito net Levi had installed at his window and the fact that he was following him everywhere). That was out of the question. Eren suddenly lifted his head up, he had made a decision; he was going to do what was necessary to protect his sister and his family at the same time:

-"When do I start? And how?"

The policeman stopped for a while, clearly surprised by the answer he had just received:

-"... Perfect. Come with me."

To Eren's great relief, they left the interrogation room and went to the detective's office:

-"Detective Weilman," shouted Mikasa as they barely left the interrogation room. "You have no right to threaten a witness! Especially not my brother! And especially not to force him to join such a dangerous undercover mission!"

The black-haired Alpha grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him to her with a sharp blow:

-"I didn't force him. He accepted."

-"You threatened him! His agreement is not valid!"

As the detective was about to retaliate, Eren said:

-"I'll do it, Mikasa. If I can help, I want to do it."

His sister looked at him with big eyes:

-"Are you well aware of what you want to engage in? The Survey Corps mafia is not fooling around. And from what we know about Levi, he's the worst to play with."

-"Cadet Jaëger, I will take care of your brother's safety myself."

-"If the executor decides to shoot him in the head, you will not have time to intervene."

-"Then help him. If I know that I have two police officers watching over me, I would be less afraid, less stressed and probably less suspicious."

Mikasa and Kits exchanged a look:

-"It's possible. We can try. Come with me, both of you."

The two Jaëgers followed the detective into his office where they spent an hour and a half. Kitz detailed to them all the information he had managed to obtain after several years of investigations and gave Eren some tips to start his infiltration. In the end, Eren knew more than Kitz did because he had already been in their headquarters, had met the three captains and the big boss. But he didn't say that:

-"Here's my card with my number. Feel free to contact me if you need anything. Just be careful not to get caught calling me."

-"All right."

-"Just pretend like nothing happened. Do your usual job by spending a little more time with Levi. We will organize ourselves to supervise you as well as possible, so don't worry about us unless you need help or if you have information to give us."

The young man observed the little card the detective was handing him before taking it and nodding:

-"All right."

-"He will not wear a microphone?", Mikasa asked.

-"No. That would be too dangerous."

-"And in the tea salon?"

-"If two mafia captain go there, it means he needs to be watched. I'm afraid trying to put microphones in there is too risky."

Kitz gave Eren a pat on the shoulder:

-"Cheer up, my boy. Everything will be fine."

The Omega gave him a tiny smile before the detective left. Mikasa turned to her brother:

-"Are you sure you want to do this?"

-"I don't really have a choice anymore."

-"You have! You can retract it."

-"I wouldn't risk putting you in a difficult situation with him, so no, I wouldn't retract."

-"You're going to put yourself in danger, Eren..."

-"I'm already in danger if the mafia comes to the salon."

Mikasa remained silent:

-"I'm going home. Be careful. And don't come home too late."

-"Do you want me to walk you home?"

-"No, it's okay. It's okay. Thank you."

The Omega kissed his sister's cheek before heading for the exit. He needed to walk. He walked when he needed to think. How was he going to deal with this shitty situation? What had he done to find himself in such a mess? Just because he was an Omega didn't justify the whole universe subjecting him to all possible trials. Eren kicked hard in a trash bin to express his anger and frustration. Strangely, people were moving a little out of his way, probably his face was showing his anger and frustration.

* * *

He slammed the door of his apartment furiously before locking it and locking himself in his room. He froze sharply when he saw a certain Alpha, standing near his manga library:

-"How did it go with Kitz?"

The blood of the brown boy turned only once, he threw himself on Levi with the firm intention of strangling him:

-"I'll kill you", he shouted.

The black-haired man had no trouble grabbing his attacker's wrists and turning the situation around to press him against the nearest wall. Eren tried to fight back, but Levi was much stronger than him. Their bodies were too tightly pressed together and the young man could feel Levi's muscles contract to hold him in place. Despite the fact that he was furious, the Omega could not help but feel pleasure and warmth in his stomach. He liked the proximity he had with the Alpha. The brown boy had to get out of there before losing what little control he had over himself:

-"Let go of me! It's your fault I'm in this situation!"

-"Calm down."

-"Calm down? Calm down? Are you kidding me? I'm in deep shit and it's because of you!"

Levi pressed a little more against him, making Eren squeal:

-"If I let go, will you behave?"

The young man closed his eyes before sighing:

-"Yes", he finally breathed.

He knew he had no choice, Levi was too strong for him and too close. The Alpha released his "prey" and let it turn slowly and calmly towards him. He sat gently on the bed while declaring:

-" _Good boy_."

The Omega shivered, like every time Levi called him like that:

-"What did Kitz say to you?"

The brown boy crossed his arms on his chest, sighed and replied, without looking at the man sitting on his bed. It was a temptation far too great:

-"He showed me pictures and asked me if I knew you and Hanji. I said you were customers and I didn't know anything more about it."

The steel eyes were all over him, clearly indicating that the mobster was waiting for the suite:

-"He asked me…"

Eren didn't finish his sentence but tightened up on himself. Levi stood up and put a finger under his chin to lift his face and turn him slowly towards him:

-"What did he ask you?

The youngest got lost in the eyes of his elder while blushing from the contact and their proximity:

-"He asked me to get closer to you to get information. He advised me to..."

New stopping time and intensification of the red of his cheeks:

-"To?"

The Omega swallowed, could he really say that? The black-heard man's thumb gently passed over his lower lip, lighting a fire in his belly and triggering a wave of desire in the hollow of his kidneys:

-"What did he advise you to do to get more information Eren?"

The answer was so weak that someone outside their bubble could not have heard it:

-"… To spread my legs for you to get more results."

Levi sketched a light amused smile:

-"Here's an interesting thing I wouldn't say no to..."

Eren didn't think it was possible to get even redder than he was. If the young man was embarrassed, this did not prevent him from releasing pheromones to which the Alpha responded by pressing a little more on the lower lip of the brown boy, until he saw his teeth:

-"What did you say Eren? What did you say when he asked you to do that?"

-"He implied that if I refused, it would have dramatic consequence… So I accepted."

To his great surprise, the black-haired man's lips stretched into a fine smile:

-"All right... Kitz wants to involve you in our little war, fine."

Eren leaned his head to the side, at least, as much as Levi's fingers allowed him to:

-"I don't understand..."

-"Don't worry about anything, little boy. I'll take care of everything, but nothing prevents you from trying to do what he told you to add some twists and turns to the upcoming show."

One last pressure on his lips and Levi walked away:

-"Wait-wait-wait."

The black-haired man stopped:

-"You said you'd be away for three days..."

-"I left orders to Auruo. I thought you might need me to be there."

The brown boy didn't have time to answer that Levi was leaving the room through the window. Eren's body did not have time to react, still numb with a strange desire. He still felt the warmth of the Alpha's body against his own and already regretted it. What show was he talking about? Did the black-haired man just imply that he should try to make eyes to him? The young man was lost. He felt helpless and manipulated. And he hated it. Why did everyone have to want to run his life for him? He fell on his bed, buried his head in his pillow and screamed as loudly as he could. The cushion stifles the noise a little. His anger turned to frustration and it was so intense that he began to cry. He didn't know exactly how long he stayed with his head in his pillow crying but it was small knocks against his bedroom door that made him pull his head out of the soft surface:

-"Eren?"

It was his sister. The brown boy sat on his bed and wiped his tears before opening his door. His sister's face finished decomposing as she saw the wet grooves on his brother's cheeks and his red eyes and depressed look:

-"You shouldn't have accepted... Call him and tell him you changed your mind. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. I'll tell this guy not to come here anymore and you'll be quiet again."

In this moment and in his fragile emotional state, Eren saw red. His own sister was trying to control his life. He pushed his hands away from his face and stepped back:

-"I'm tired of everyone wanting to run my life because I'm an Omega who needs protection! I am a human being able to think, to make my own decisions and to assume the consequences! I have accepted this mission and I will carry it out. So you, like all the others, leave me alone and do your job so that mine goes well!"

Eren never yelled at his sister, but tonight he was fed up. He slammed his room door in his sister's face and locked it before knocking on it. He had had enough! He was going to show everyone that he was able to manage on his own even if he was an Omega. The brown boy raged with tears before sitting at his small desk, opening his laptop and getting to work. He had research to do to better understand the relationship between Alphas and Omegas. Certainly Eren had taken the courses on this subject, like everyone else in college, but these courses did not teach them to court or flirt, nor to spot the corresponding signs.

The first informations he found were very general. The society was composed of Alpha, Betas and Omegas. The population is divided into different packs so that each individual has an Alpha "Pack leader" to refer to if necessary. Only a few people don't have one. This was not the case for Eren and Mikasa. Since they were part of the pack composed of themselves and their friends, the leader of the pack being Mikasa. In other words, it was going to be difficult for her to voluntarily let a member of her pack, and her brother, flirt with the living danger that Levi Ackerman was.

* * *

Alphas are rare but are the dominant beings. They are the ones who occupy the highest spheres of society, although some Betas sometimes manage to climb there. Alphas can emit pheromones that influence their surroundings. They are the only ones who can lead a pack and there can only be one Alpha pack leader. When they are too upset, they can get into a state of frenzy. At that moment, the wolf takes over the human and they are able to slaughter anyone passing through his field of vision. Only their soulmate can calm them down. When they are too excited, they can go into "rut". In this state, they will have only one objective, to have sexual intercourse with the person who excited them until they are fully satisfied.

* * *

Betas constitute the major part of society. They don't have any particular characteristics. And the packs are generally only composed of Betas under the direction of one Alpha.

* * *

Omegas are extremely rare and exclusively male. They are the link between all the members of the pack. If the Alpha is the leader, the Omega is the confidant. His role is to help the pack and protect its weakest members. Eren knew, to live it himself, that the Omegas have so-called "heat" periods during which they can become pregnant. This is only possible during this period. He knew it was the hardest four or five days of the month. Eren hated his heat. He was too hot, he was sweating, he was unable to think properly and above all, his body produced an incredible amount of natural lubricant that ran along his thighs and made him feel sticky. His whole body was consumed by the desire to be sexually fulfilled, but unfortunately for him, his toys only managed to do so temporarily. In reality, he was desperate to have an Alpha to knot it down and thus save as much seed as possible in his body to increase the chances of fertilization.

* * *

When he was young, Eren thought it was enough for him to find an Alpha when he needed one and "Basta". But no, he then learned that when an Omega passed his heats with an Alpha it meant that he had chosen him as his companion and that he wanted to be marked. That is, to be bitten on the throat so that the scar never goes away and everyone knows that the Omega was caught and no other Alpha, or anyone else, can ever satisfied him. The same goes for the Alpha who would be unable to live without his Omega, preventing him from finding happiness and pleasure outside his arms. The claiming process being irreversible, you had to think carefully before spending your heat with an Alpha. Especially since the Alphas were greatly influenced by the pheromones released by an Omega in heat and they were unable to resist their visceral need to claim him as his own.

This notion of choice was crucial for the Omegas, and for some Alphas. Unfortunately, some Alphas were only interested in their own reputation and didn't hesitate to force an Omega to bond with them. It was very popular to own an Omega. This meant that the Alpha was a reliable and responsible person. Since Omegas were rare, it was a luxury to have one at his side... Strangely, the fact that all Omegas are males did not seem to stop the Alphas in search of social recognition...

That's why Eren was hiding his true nature, he didn't want to be forced to bind to an Alpha for the rest of his life and be considered a more or less sexual object.

The young man spent a good hour searching before finding an interesting site giving seduction advice. If Eren had ever been told that he was going to read and follow this kind of bullshit for girls, he would have laughed. Yet today, he was really going to do it.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	7. Chapter 7 Levi's plan

Chapitre 7 : Levi's plan

Eren swallowed by looking at himself again in the bathroom mirror. It was the first time he had ever dressed like that. Black slim jeans and a beige T-shirt. This T-shirt, which revealed his left shoulder through a too wide collar, was a gift from Connie and Sasha. _"You'll never find an Alpha if you don't expose yourself a bit."_ they had told him. He had never worn it… Until today:

-Come on Eren, you can do it.

He exhaled deeply before leaving the bathroom. Mikasa looked at him from the kitchen table. She almost chocked on her toast with jam:

-"You're not going outside like that", she cried.

-"Of course I will."

-"But you're insane! You're going to get mugged like that!"

Eren glanced at his sister before answering her dryly:

-"In that case, don't delay in going to take over your surveillance duties for my infiltration."

He slammed the door of his room behind him. He put his pajamas on his bed before stuffing his phone in his pocket. He walked through the apartment without a word for his sister to reach the tea salon. He set everything in place for the opening and soon flipped the sign over to indicate that it was open.

The doorbell didn't ring immediately, which surprised the brown boy. Levi would arrive as soon as the sign was usually turned over. The Omega tightened a little, what if the black-haired man didn't come anymore? He was tempted to take his phone and ask him where he was, but he changed his mind when the door opened. He wasn't his regular morning customer, but he served her with a smile. The client was as woman, a Beta:

-"You've… You've changed something…"

Eren blushed:

-"Do you think so?"

-"Yes. You seem more comfortable…"

-"Ho… Thank you."

The redhead woman gave her a smile before taking her take-out cup and leaving. She holds the door to none other than Levi and the brown boy swallows. The "game" as Alpha called it yesterday began now. The black-haired man finally looked up at Eren and stopped for a second before an amused smile stretched his lips and he started walking again to reach the counter:

-"Good morning brat."

-"Good morning old man."

For the time being, it was as usual. Except when Levi leaned against the counter:

-"I see you've decided to join the game…"

-"I… If the police see that I'm not doing anything, they'll suspect something…"

-"I can't wait to see what more you can do then."

The wink of the black haired man's left no doubt as to what he was implying:

-"A black tea with almonds."

Eren's cheek were burning him, but he had to give himself courage. If he wanted to "play", as Levi said, he had to do better than that to keep up the pace. So he took a deep breath before bending over to get closer to the Alpha, making his most beautiful deer eyes and saying:

-"All right. Do you want something to go with the tea?"

The black haired man made an appreciative growl as his eyes rested on the bare skin of the Omega, which was now only a few centimeters from him. But the young man hadn't taken into consideration the fact that their proximity didn't only influence Levi, but also him. His latent pheromones were a pure temptation for him and he bit his lower lip. He wanted to snuggle up against the other man… Maybe even do more:

-"I'm afraid you can't provide me with what I want… Not here at least."

Inspired by a sudden and unexpected audacity, Eren smiled, played and approached Levi even more so that he could whisper in the hollow of his interlocutor's ear:

-"How unfortunate."

The mobster and the tea seller were a few centimeters apart, looking at each other with an undisguised and unfake desire. Eren cannot say what would have happened if the "private" door hadn't opened to Mikasa. She was going to say something to her brother but froze suddenly when she saw the two men so close. The Omega stepped back slightly to look at her sister as if she was disturbing, which was a little bit the case:

-"Have a good day Mikasa", he said smiling.

He looked at Levi again:

-"I'll bring you your tea right away, sir. I'll let you get settled in."

And he turned his back on her to light the kettle and take a cup and saucer. Then he turned his full attention to his sister who waved at him to approach. The Omega didn't miss the jealousy on Levi's eyes before he walked away to his usual table:

-"I hope you know what you're doing", Mikasa whispered to him.

-"Not really, but it seems to be working, doesn't it?"

But now that he had done that, he felt terribly ashamed. He would never do that again. It was a bad idea. They turned their heads sharply towards the door when the bell of the entrance door to the tea salon rang. The crowd of the morning customers had arrived:

-"If you need anything, call me. »

-"I promise."

And Mikasa left the tea salon. With his sister missing on the board, Eren could ask Levi what he was going to do. In the meantime, the young man tried to be as tempting as possible for this target without looking vulgar to his other customers. It seems to work because Levi was smothering him with a look of desire. When he brought his tea, he bent down a little more than necessary and whispered:

-"What's the plan?"

-"Let's play Kitz's little game. I think it'll be interesting, both for you and for me. And then, I'll be able to eliminate some threats thanks to him. So the plan is to do what he asks."

Levi touched the young man's chin with his fingertips:

-"But if I tell you to do something, do it, no questions asked. Do I make myself clear?"

Eren swallowed before he nodded. His whole being pushed him to trust the Alpha more than Kitz:

-"What do you want me to do?", he whispered.

The black-haired man smiled :

-"Seduce me as much as I'm going to court you."

A click occurred in the spirit on the brown boy. Maybe the game was going to be riskier than expected. Eren was going to have to fight his instincts every time Levi was going to court him. He shouldn't forget that it wasn't real. Otherwise, he would be ruined. But he could do it, he was sure of it.

* * *

Unfortunately, Eren wasn't as strong as he thought he was. And from the first sign of affection, his heart capsized.

* * *

The Omega had broken his kettle by trying to go too fast between two fills of water. He had burned himself and dropped everything by reflex. Needless to say, that young man had struggled to finish his shift and his stress had peaked. He regularly looked at the clock so that he could leave as soon as his shift was over to buy a new kettle as a matter of urgency.

At 6:30pm, he took some money from the cash register just before grabbing the keys to the tea salon and rushing to the door. However, the brown boy frozen sharply when he saw Levi facing him, carrying two large boxes in his arms. They stood there, staring silently for a good minute before the Alpha growled:

-"Where do I put them?"

Eren blinked several times before moving to let the black-haired man in:

-"Levi I have to… Go buy a new kettle… I don't have…

-"Open up before you tell me to get out of here."

The brown boy approached slowly and froze when the Alpha handed him a knife:

-"For the scotch", he added to reassure Eren.

The young man gently wrapped his fingers around the handle of the weapon before using it to open the first box. He opened his eyes wide when he saw a new kettle, the best on the market today, with different options, and with a larger capacity:

-"But…"

-"And the second box contains another one."

It must have cost him a fortune and he didn't give him back his money from last time:

-"But… I… Wait."

Eren rushed to the cash register and opened it:

-"How much do I owe you?"

-"Eren."

The young man opened his software, which automatically made him his end of the day based on the orders he received during the service:

-"Already take what I owed you for the groceries, je said giving him enough to make 100 dollars."

-"Eren."

-"With that I think I can give you…"

He was calculating when Levi scolded:

-"Eren!", slammed Levi in his most dominant Alpha tone possible.

And the Omega kept silent, raised his head sharply towards his interlocutor before lowering it immediately as a sign of submission. God, he hated his instinctive reaction. Levi approached him, wrapped his fingers around the money to take it, not without touching his skin widely lifting his face:

-"Look at me."

Eren swallows but doesn't obey. He was too scared :

-"Look at me.", Levi slammed.

And this time, the young man looked up to meet his interlocutor's steels :

-"Keep the money, accept these first gifts and let me court you… Eren."

His name pronounced with such tenderness made the youngest's legs tremble:

-"I…"

-"Do you accept?"

Eren was… Surprised. Most Alphas courted without question. He thought Levi would typically be that kind of Alpha, but no. He was asking him for permission. The young man opened his mouth to talk but no sound came out, so he just nodded and blushed:

-"Good. In that case, I insist, keep the gifts. As an Alpha, I would live a very hard time if my Omega refused my gifts."

The heart of the brown boy went wild as his cheeks caught fire. Levi had called it _**his**_ Omega. His instinct could have made him die of happiness, unlike his mind, which tried to reason with him and remind him that none of this was sincere:

-"Close the door behind me and go to bed. I want you to be in good shape for tomorrow."

Eren leaned his head to the side:

-"Why?"

-"You'll see."

Strangely, the young man was divided between worry and curiosity. What did Levi plan? The black-haired man touched his cheek with his fingertips to pull him out of his thoughts:

-"See you tomorrow."

-"… Yes. See you tomorrow."

They moved together towards the door and slowly separated on the threshold. Levi waited wisely for Eren to lock the tea salon door and pull the curtain before leaving. The young man stood still for a moment before slowly turning to the kettles offered by the black-haired man. He couldn't help but clean and test them. They were clearly faster to boil the water and they boiled much more. He was going to save so much time on the job.

The brown boy finished installed the new kettles in the tea room before going upstairs to find something to eat and sending a message to Levi to thank him again.

 ** _« Thank you again for the kettles. They're great. »_**

 ** _« You're welcome. Go to sleep now. »_**

 ** _« Do I have to wear something special for tomorrow? »_**

The answer was a little late:

 ** _« Wear something classy. I'll pick you up at 8 :00. Don't be late. »_**

 ** _« Ok. »_**

The Omega opened his wardrobe and he had nothing particularly classy to wear. He went through his clothes a little to find the suit he had worn for his high school graduation and the one he had worn for his parents' funeral. No way would he wear the latter but he could try to put the first one on. Eren tried it, it was a little shirt, but it should be fine. He was looking forward to tomorrow to find out what Levi had in store for him. The young man fell asleep soon after and dreamed of the many evening scenarios with the Alpha.

* * *

The next morning, Eren was able to see the effectiveness of his new equipment and was very happy with it. He would have shared it with Levi if he had come. But this has not been the case all day. He had hoped to see Hanji arrive, but neither had he. The brown boy couldn't help but worry. Was the Alpha okay? At noon, he took his courage in both hands and sent a message to Levi. He was not to give the impression of worrying, otherwise the black man would talk to him about it for a long time;

 ** _« Hi Levi, is it 8:00 tonight? »_**

He knew full well that his answer was in Levi's penultimate message, but he needed to know that he was still alive. According to Eren, it took Levi an eternity to answer him, when in reality, it took him only two hours;

 ** _« Hello Eren. Yes, I'll pick you up at 8:00 sharp. Don't be late and wear a suit.»_**

The brown boy sighed with relief, even if he would never admit it. He was happy to know that the Alpha was alive;

 ** _« I'll be on time. »_**

 ** _« I expect nothing less. »_**

The Omega smiles before going back to work, with peace of mind.

It was 7pm and Eren was finishing getting ready:

-"Tell me to be careful", Mikasa said after her brother explained to her what he was going to do tonight.

-"Don't worry about ot. Levi won't hurt me."

-"How can you know that?"

-"Feelings of Omega?"

The brown boy knew the real answer, the protection Levi had to give him, but beyond that, his instinct also told him that Levi would never hurt him. Eren finished tying his tie before turning to Mikasa:

-"How do you think I look?"

She observed him before saying:

-"You look very handsome. Too much maybe."

The young man smiles before putting his wallet and cell phone in his inner pockets:

-"Kitz, me and the rest of the team will follow you from afar. If you need anything, get out of the place where he'll take you and I'll pick you up."

-"All right."

The brother and sister quickly hugged each other before the Alpha left the apartment. She had to leave early to join the van in which the rest of Eren's surveillance team was in.

It was at 7:55 p.m that Eren stepped on the sidewalk in front of the tea room. He closed the door behind him and smelled a familiar smell; Gunther's:

-"Good evening Eren. Are you ready?"

-"Yes."

-"Good. If you'll follow me, the boss is waiting for you."

The young man smiles before following the brown one. Stress struck Eren at that very moment. He finally realized he was going to go out with Levi, the Executor of the Survey Corps mafia. What if he was seen with him? What if he's targeted? What if Levi doesn't get there in time to protect him? His heart began to beat frantically in his chest and his breathing began to accelerate. He remained motionless when Gunther opened the door of the same car as the night of his kidnapping:

-"If you'd like to come up."

The Omega swallows before taking a deep breath to give himself courage. He had no choice anyway, so he got in the car. Levi was typing on his cell phone. After a few silent minutes, he put his phone away in his suit jacket:

-"Evening Eren."

-"Evening Levi."

-"You know where to go, Gunther."

And the car started to move:

-"How was your day?"

It was a strange classic question from Levi. Did he want to know of the police had come to see him?:

-"It's been a quiet day. Kitz didn't show up and I don't think I saw any cops either."

-"I know. Auruo reported to me. That's not what I was asking for."

Eren tilted his head slightly to the side. Was the Alpha sincerely asking him if his work day had gone well? Like… A normal man?:

-"Well… Yes. My day went well."

-"It went well."

What could that mean? Eren wasn't sure he wanted to know. Levi turned his head entirely towards the young man and began to stare at him:

-"The suit looks good on you."

Eren blushes:

-"Thank you."

You're gonna have to do better than that, Eren, if you want all this to look convincing, he thought:

-"Tonight I'm taking you to the restaurant. This is a luxury establishment, so I would ask you to behave properly and show respect for the people we will find there. Is that clear?"

-"… Yes."

-"Yes who?"

-"Yes sir."

-"Good boy."

The young man was convinced that these words would kill him.

When the door opened, Eren almost choked on his saliva. The façade of the restaurant already gave it the colour of the wealth level of the people who frequented it. He had not yet walked through the door, but he already felt uncomfortable. He didn't belong here. Levi held out his hand to him:

-"Are we going?"

The brown boy swallowed before sliding his fingers against the Alpha's open palm. His skin was fresh and soft. Which surprised him given the work Levi was doing. The black-haired man's fingers closed on his wrist and he helped him out of the car:

-"Gunther, watch the surroundings. I don't want to be disturbed tonight."

-"Understood boss."

The car slowly moved away, leaving Levi and Eren alone in front of the restaurant. The Alpha gently pulled him by the wrist:

-"Come with me."

And Eren let himself be taken care of, praying not to do anything stupid and not to get killed:

-"Is this a restaurant usually frequented by the mafia?"

Levi sketched a smile:

-"That's an interesting question, Eren. Will the answer go to Kitz?"

-"… No. I'd just like to know if I might be killed by rivals of yours."

The blackhead stopped and slowly turned towards the Omega:

-"In that case, we will finish this conversation indoors and away from prying ears."

Levi pulled him out again after him and they came through the doors:

-"Good evening, gentlemen. To which name have you reserved?"

-"Ackerman."

The maître d'hôtel checked his list before looking at them with a smile:

-"If you'll follow me, please."

Eren was happy that Levi was guiding him because he was too busy looking at his surroundings to see where he was walking. The walls were richly decorated. The chandeliers were made of crystal. The ceiling was made of carved wood, as was the floor:

-"Here's your table."

Levi pulled a chair and invited Eren to sit in it with a movement of his hand:

-"Thank you.", he breathed soflty as he sat down.

Then the Alpha settled in front of him:

-"I'll bring you the card right away."

-"Thank you."

The brown boy didn't know how to react. He wasn't used to so much luxury at all. And the people around them were sweating the money. All of them wore designer clothes and jewellery that looked like they were expensive. He felt awfully miserable…:

-"Stop."

Eren raised his head to face Levi :

-"I didn't do anything.", squealed the young man.

-"You compare yourself to others. Stop it immediately."

The brown boy was about to retaliate when the menu appeared in front of him:

-"… Thank you."

-"You're welcome."

The maître d'hôtel disappeared as soon as he had fulfilled his task, leaving them alone again:

-"Take what you want."

He was going to take the cheapest dish so as not to add too much to his debt to Alpha. His eyes failed to come out of their orbits as his stomach fell into his heels when he opened the menu and looked at the prices of the dishes. It was... Very expensive! :

-"I… Levi, I don't want to eat here."

The black-haired man raised an eyebrown while looking up at him:

-"Why?"

-"Because…"

Eren leaned forward to whisper:

-"Because I don't have any money for…"

Levi growled slightly, which silenced the youngest:

-"I just told you, you could take whatever you wanted. Don't worry about the price."

-"But I…"

-"Am I not supposed to make sure you eat properly?"

The brown boy frowned of misunderstanding:

-"If I want to become your Alpha, I must ensure your happiness and well-being. So eat your fill, I'll take care of the rest. Don't worry about it."

The Omega turns red like a tomato. He was embarrassed that Levi could bring up such a subject in public, but he was also delighted with his words. He was also terribly confused. Was it just for his plan that Levi was acting like this or was there an ounce of truth in all this? :

-"I have nothing against you staring at me like that, Eren, but I might skip the main course and go straight to dessert."

The look he gave him left no doubt about his intentions:

-"And that would be a shame because the food here is delicious and we have to talk business."

To mask his discomfort, the brown boy buried his head in the menu between his hands and observed the dishes on offer. He didn't understand half of the titles, so he decided to take what inspired him the most; a kind of poultry strangely cooked with vegetables. Once their order was placed, Eren took his courage with both hands in the face of Levi's silence and asked him:

-"What did I expose myself to tonight? What did I expose myself to by agreeing to be seen with you?"

The Alpha crossed his hands on the table:

-"Tonight, I set the groundwork for my plan for Kitz. In this restaurant is currently located different allies of the Survey Corps mafia. The fact that they discover your pretty face with me allows them to make a number of assumptions."

-"I'm screwed..."

-"No. Listen to me. By making outings together our allies, let's integrate the fact that you are mine. Which means they shouldn't touch any of your hair because you are important to me and to Survey Corps. And that if they touched you, the consequences would be dramatic for them."

-"But your enemies will also know who to target to get to you."

Levi sketched an amused smile:

-"I challenge anyone to come after you knowing that you are my future Omega."

The young man becomes even redder.

How did the Alpha say such touching things with such sincerity when he knew full well that it was not true?

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	8. Bonus Christmas with the mafia

Merry Christmas and happy new year to everyone.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Bonus : Christmas with the mafia

Survey Corps mafia headquarters was rarely in turmoil. The few times this happened meant that something big for the business was happening.

However, there had been a certain amount of agitation within the walls for a week. And this was due to one and only one person; Eren Jaeger.

The young Omega was, from the start, a real ball of energy. But as the Christmas holidays approached, it was even worse. Even his Alpha had trouble controlling him... This was mysticism knowing Levi's ability to dominate.

And since Monday, he had been receiving packages containing Christmas decorations and between each of them, the young man decorated each room of the castle. And that was a lot of rooms.

Christmas morning was no exception. Eren had pulled himself out of Levi's arms, who was still sleeping, put on clean clothes and went into the hall to give the final touches to the two tall trees on either side of the main staircase:

-"Can I make the Christmas cookies, please, Eren?"

-"Okay, but no drugs in it Hanji."

-"I promise."

The brunette had been the first to succumb to Eren's Christmas madness. Most of the members of the mafia core had helped them to decorate. And the surprise comes with the help of Mike and Erwin. Although the latter had known about the young man's plans for a long time, since it was he who had agreed that Eren would have fifteen tons of equipment delivered to his home.

Everyone once again helped in the kitchen to prepare the great meal that would bring together all the members of the mafia nucleus, i. e. a good ten people.

Eren had flour on his cheek when Ilse put her head in the kitchen and shouted:

-"Eren!"

The young man stopped cooking to focus all his attention on the Beta:

-"Yes?"

-"There's still a package for you."

-"I'm coming."

The Omega wiped his hands on his apron before leaving the kitchen to reach the hall. Erd was there:

-"I found what you asked me."

-"Thank you."

The two men smiled at each other as the brown boy held the box against him. He knew what was in it. It was Levi's birthday present. If his Alpha didn't like Christmas, or his birthday which was the same day, Eren had set himself the goal of making him at least love his gift.

The young man made a detour through the kitchen to leave his apron and make a black tea with violet in Levi. The Alpha tended to be grumpy when woken up, but with a good cup of tea, everything would get better.

Eren went up to his room and opened the door as discreetly as possible so as not to wake the grumpy Alpha when he awoke who was still asleep. He inhaled silently to his lungs and bit his lower lip. He loved the smell in their room. A mixture of their absolutely delicious pheromones. He hid the box in his closet before turning around to observe Levi. He seemed so much more relaxed and calm when he was asleep. He was even more handsome. The Omega placed the cup of tea on his bedside table before climbing onto the bed.

The brown boy leaned on his elbows to continue his observation of the man in front of him. Then he approached his fingers to his right cheek and stroked it slowly. Levi grinned but did not move.

Eren smiles before moving closer and gently rubbing his nose against his Alpha's pale cheek:

-"Levi," he whispered.

No answer. The brown boy kissed his cheek a first time:

-"Levi..."

Then a whole series of kisses to get his lover out of sleep:

-"Levi. Wake up."

The black-haired man sighed:

-"What?"

Eren loved the Alpha's morning voice. It was more severe and slightly raspy:

-"Happy birthday to you."

Levi growled and rolled on his back:

-"You wake me up for that?"

-"It's not just that, darling. The meal will soon be ready and everyone will be there."

-"I have work to do."

Eren pouted:

-"That's not true. Erwin has suspended all non-urgent and mandatory activities. You're totally free today."

The Omega quickly kissed his lips:

-"If you don't get up, you'll miss lunch, gifts and your birthday."

-"I don't celebrate Christmas or my birthday. Let me sleep. Let me sleep."

The young man straightened up and crossed his arms on his chest while grinning with dissatisfaction:

-"All right. Very well. Stay in bed. I'm going to join the others."

Eren sketched an amused smile before approaching Levi's ear with his mouth:

-"You won't get your birthday present and that's too bad because I'm sure you would have loved it..."

The brown boy barely had time to get out of bed when Levi straightened up, totally awake:

-"Your tea is on the bedside table. Get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

The Omega ran away before the black-haired man had time to react.

Eren went back to the kitchen and helped with the final preparations before going to check that the table had been set. He was delighted to see that everything was in place:

-"Are you satisfied, Eren?"

The brown boy turned to Erwin:

-"Yes. Thank you for helping me organize everything."

-"Please do. Thank you for bringing us the Christmas spirit... I haven't seen so much joy in this castle in a long time."

The two men smiled at each other.

* * *

Eren was talking to Hanji when the room became far too quiet. And for good reason, all eyes were on Levi. The Alpha stood in the doorway, dressed in style and its usual coldness. The black boy quickly headed towards Eren to pass an arm around his waist and kiss his cheek:

-"Everything okay, _sweetheart_?"

-"Now that you're here, yes."

The couple kissed each other like Eskimo:

-"That's you're cute", smiles Hanji.

Levi stepped back and growled:

-"Shut up, fur eyes."

-"I would like to study your marital behavior to make a thesis.

Eren blocked Levi's arm, which was already bending to get one of his guns:

-"I would prefer not to use you as a subject for study in this aspect Hanji. But I'm flattered that you want to do a thesis on Alpha/Omega relationships."

The Beta with glasses smiles at him:

-"It's a shame, but I understand."

Levi caught a glass of champagne as a waiter passed by and stayed with his Omega until the meal was served.

Erwin chaired the table and thanked everyone for their involvement in the preparation of this day:

-"I would like to thank Eren in particular. He was able to organize this event in great detail, with skill and patience."

The mafia leader raised his glass of champagne:

-"To Eren."

Everyone around the table raised a glass and repeated Erwin's words. The Omega blushed violently and curled up on himself, until Levi put a hand on his thigh to reassure him:

-"Thank you all," he finally said.

The meal was delicious and everyone was proud to be able to say that they had participated in its realization. Everyone was talking with everyone, and Levi surprised everyone by being much more sociable than usual. Alpha would certainly never admit it, but he appreciated this moment of sharing with all those who formed his "family". The meal ended late in the afternoon and everyone had exactly 2 hours to complete their obligations before returning for the evening meal. While Levi was doing his mission reports, Eren was back in the kitchen with a few people.

The evening meal was lighter so as not to force-feed the guests either. The young man didn't want anyone to get sick that night. A fairly short night since the meal ended at 12:30 a.m. Everyone helped with the dishes and storage and everyone was in bed at 1:20 in the morning.

* * *

Eren was sitting wisely on the bed, the gift wrap in his hands and patiently waiting for his Alpha. He soon joined him in their room, two cups in hand, while mumbling something:

-"You…"

The rest of the sentence died on his lips as he finally looked at his Omega who was holding out to him smiling at a pretty box wrapped in red and white:

-"Happy Birthday Levi."

The black-haired man gently approached the bed and sat on it before taking the box:

-"… Thank you."

The young man gave him a huge smile. The Alpha undid the white ribbon and opened the box. He remained completely motionless in front of what was in front of his eyes:

-"You don't like them? Dam nit, I was sur you'd like…"

-"They are beautiful."

Levi took the two beautiful Beretta out of the box and observed them in more detail. They were black and silvered, on the first barrel was engraved "Sugar" and on the second was engraved "Daddy":

-"That way, you'll think of me when you use it."

-"You know I always think about you, Eren."

-"I know."

Levi watched them a little while longer before putting them on the bed and kissing her lover to the mouth:

-"Thank you Eren. It's the best birthday present I've ever received."

The couple huddled together while contemplating the weapons. Levi stretched out his arm to aim at the wall in front of him:

-"I look forward to using them."

-"I look forward to seeing you use them."

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	9. Chapter 8 Quiet beginnings

**Happy New Year everyone.**

 **I wish you a successful 2019.**

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapter 8 : Quiet beginnings

Eren had trouble eating, not only did he think about the price of his food but also because he felt that everyone on the restaurant was starting at him and knew he had nothing to do here. He had to take his mind off it… But how? He had only Levi in front of him… And this fact was already terribly scary on its own. The black-haired man seemed to read his mind as he asked:

-"Tell me about yourself, Eren."

The Omega swallowed:

-"I... I'm not someone... Very interesting."

-"Let me be the judge of that. Tell me about yourself, Eren."

The brown boy finished chewing his piece of meat before swallowing and saying:

-"My name is Eren. I'm 19 years old. I run a tea salon near the business district. I am concerned that it is December and we have not yet had a single snowfall. I have a sister. She's an Alpha."

Eren looked up at Levi at the end of his speech and smiled:

-"And you are an Omega."

The brown boy blushes:

-"And I am an Omega. But if you could avoid saying that in public, I'd appreciate it."

-"What are you afraid of? I'm protecting you now."

The young man bite his tongue to avoid being too happy with this sentence:

-"Maybe, but I don't want anyone to come and cause me any trouble."

Levi shrugged:

-"I challenge anyone to come and cause problems with me as your Alpha."

Eren blushed up to his ears. Levi wasn't his Alpha, but did he know that? Because he seemed convinced he was:

-"What about your parents?"

This question had the effect of a cold shower for the brown boy. The Omega didn't like to talk about his parents. The memory of their death was still very painful for him. So he simply remained as evasive as possible:

-"My father was an Alpha, he was a doctor. My mother was a Beta and worked in a tea salon she would have liked to buy. We had a house in Shiganshina."

-"You're talking about the past, am I to assume they're dead?"

He felt his throat tighten:

-"Yes."

Eren took another piece of meat and chewed it to take his mind off the conversation:

-"How did they die?"

The young man froze and remained silent for a moment:

-"Car accident."

-"Were your parents responsible?"

-"... No. The culprit was never found."

-"When did this happen?"

Eren closed his eyes to contain his tears. It was painful:

-"Levi…"

-"When?"

The young boy bite his lip, the tone of his voice forced him to answer, even if he didn't want to. A tear rolled down his cheek. It hurt him. It hurt him. He jumped slightly when he felt Levi's fingers against his cheek. The Alpha was very delicate as he wiped the youngest's tear:

-"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

The brown boy was surprised by Levi's behaviour, but he brought him a feeling of comfort that he had not known for a long time:

-"On August 18, last year », Eren whispered without taking his eyes off Levi.

A short silence settled between them before the black man gently spoke:

-"I see…"

They finished their main course without exchanging a single word. But Eren finally asked:

-"Can you... Can you talk to me about you?"

The black-haired man quickly wiped his mouth with his towel before looking up at the young man:

-"Not yet. But soon."

The Omega grinned. He was disappointed. :

-"How do you expect your plan to work if I don't know anything about you?"

-"By letting me do it."

The youngest's jaw almost touched the table:

-"But I... What am I going to tell Kitz?"

-"The truth. That I didn't tell you about myself. That we talked more about you, your sister and your parents. Tell him I didn't give you time to ask me questions because I was too busy trying to find out more about you. What do you like to do outside of work, Eren?"

The brown boy blinked several times, assimilating everything Levi had just said before sighing and replying:

-"I can' t get you to change your plans, can I?"

-"Exactly. Now be a good boy and answer my question."

-"… I like to go out with my friends to take my mind off things. And I like to cook. I'm not saying that what I do always succeeds, but I like cooking. It relaxes me. What about you? What are you doing besides... Your... Work?"

Levi sketched an amused smile:

-"I drink tea. And I read."

The rest of the meal went like this. Levi asking questions and Eren answering them honestly. He couldn't explain why he wasn't lying to his partner... Maybe because he knew that the Alpha would find out the truth anyway... Maybe he just didn't want to.

* * *

After the meal, Levi handed his credit card to the waiter without hesitation and without even knowing the amount of the bill:

-"Don't worry. Money is not an issue."

Eren lowered his head. A little ashamed. If he had forgotten the place a little bit when talking to Levi, he now remembered very clearly that he did not belong here. The black-haired man offered him his arm as he left the place and the Omega blushed. Many people had their eyes on them to see what they were going to do. The younger one blushes more when he puts his hand on the black-haired man's arm and snuggles up a little against him to hide from people:

-"Don't hide, Eren. I am proud to have an Omega like you on my arm. Aren't you proud to have me as your Alpha?"

The brown boy blushes:

-"I'm especially afraid," he whispered.

-"Don't be afraid. You are untouchable. No one here will ever dare lay a hand on you for fear of arousing my dissatisfaction. They all know the consequences."

Eren understood perfectly what it meant.

* * *

The black-haired man drove him home:

-"Have a good end of evening. I'll see you tomorrow."

Eren was surprised:

-"Are you coming home tomorrow? Because it's Sunday and I don't work on Sundays."

Levi sketched an amused smile:

-"Eren... I'm watching you. I'll see you tomorrow without any problems."

The young man blushes. It is true that Levi had a place from which he could observe him without being seen. The Alpha wished him a good evening before leaving once Eren had closed the tea salon door behind him. After buying the tea salon, he made arrangements to remove the outside door to their apartment to create a direct passage between the two.

The young man put his forehead against the door curtain, closing his eyes and sighed. He had trouble being separated from Levi after spending an evening with him so well. His lupin instinct pushed him back into the security cocoon provided by the Alpha. The brown boy was holding back so as not to call him and ask him to come back to him. "It's not for real. It's not for real," the young man kept repeating to himself. All this was just an act to fool Kitz. Nothing more than that. As soon as Levi gets what he wanted, everything will stop and their relationship will return to that of a guard and protect him. No more, no less.

* * *

After a while, the Omega forced himself to move to his apartment. He found no one there, which allowed him to take a break and regain his composure.

However, Mikasa soon joined him:

-"Did he hurt you? We were unable to enter the restaurant..."

-"He didn't hurt me and I haven't learned anything yet. We talked about banal things, like on any first date."

The Alpha gently approached her brother and put one hand on his shoulder:

-"Are you okay?"

The brown boy closed his eyes as he sighed. Even if he was still a little angry with his sister, her aura reassured him and made him feel good:

-"Yes. It was just... Feeling like I had to act like I didn't know who he was."

The young woman took her brother in her arms:

-"You did well, Eren."

The brother and sister huddled together for a moment to calm down before separating:

-"Did he say he wanted to see you again?"

-"No. But I think he'll be in the salon on Monday."

-"All right."

-"Get some rest in the meantime."

Mikasa didn't have to say it twice. The young man retired to his room and put himself in his pajamas before collapsing on his bed. He was exhausted. Far too many emotions for him in such a short period of time.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, the sun was already high in the sky. What time was it? A quick glance at his alarm clock indicated to Eren that it was 11am. He stretched out before picking up his cell phone. He had received a message from Levi;

 _« Good morning, Eren. Erd is in charge of your surveillance today. I just sent you his number and the number of the rest of my team. Don't bother them for nothing, but call them if you need anything. »_

The message was followed by a series of telephone numbers with the name of their owner attached. The young man swallowed up realizing that he now had in his phone the contact details of the group of main assassins of the mafia... Woha. Kitz shouldn't have access to his phone.

 _« Hello Levi. Why isn't it you? And aren't you afraid Kitz will find your contact details and those of your partners in my phone? Or hacking into my phone? »_

The answer doesn't come right away. No doubt the Alpha was busy. Eren sighed before getting up from bed and going to put on a wide T-shirt and sweatpants. He comes out of his room yawning and scratching his stomach:

-"What an elegance Eren", Mikasa threw at him from the office chair.

-"I know."

The brown boy poured himself a bowl of cereal before sitting in front of the television:

-"Are you revising an exam?"

-"I'm studying Levi's file."

The Omega spit out his cereal before turning to see his sister:

-"We don't have much information about him. Or the mafia, either. We have only hypotheses and assumptions but no evidence. I've never seen a file so many years old... empty."

Eren swallowed before turning his head towards his sister:

-"I hope to be able to enrich it a little."

-"All I hope is that you won't get killed..."

The young man didn't answer anything and brought his attention back to the show on the TV. Levi had said that he was handling the situation... That he had a plan and that he had to let it happen... The brown boy had to be patient. But that didn't stop him from trying to live as "normal" a life as possible. So he decided to go to the movies with his sister. As he left the room, he noticed that he had received a message;

 _« It's not me because I'm working. Kitz will never get close enough to grab your phone. And he won't be able to hack it since I've made sure your phone has the same level of security as mine. In other words, you're safe. »_

Well, that was a little reassuring...

* * *

The following Monday, Eren wrote on the small board near the cash register that he would close a little earlier today, at 5:00 p.m. precisely:

-"A night out with your friends", Levi asked him.

The brown boy smiles:

-"No. A shopping trip. I need new clothes. I spotted holes in two of my T-shirts."

-"May I join you?"

Eren leaned his head to the side:

-"I don't know. Would you like to come with me to give me your opinion or come with me to pay for the least of my purchases?"

-"Both."

-"Then no."

Levi frowned, clearly dissatisfied with the Omega's response:

-"I don't want you to spend money on me."

-"Am I not allowed to do as I please with my money?"

-"Yes, but..."

-"That concludes our discussion. I'll be outside the tea salon at 5:00 p.m."

The Alpha took the cup of tea that the young man had prepared for him and had just dropped off and sat down at his usual table. Eren remained completely motionless for a good 10 seconds before going back to work. His plan was only half working, but it was already better than nothing.

Levi keeps his word, he enters the living room at 4:55 p.m. and helps Eren to clean everything up for closing. The Omega couldn't help but notice that their duo was working rather well.

The black-haired man then accompanied him to the nearest shopping center. They walked side by side to their destination while talking like two ordinary people. While Levi seemed comfortable in this modest environment, Eren noticed that the Alpha was far too classy to be at his side. But a small part of him was filled with pride when he saw the eager looks of others on them. Who wouldn't love to have a companion as handsome and dominant as Levi? The young man stopped walking and realized what he had just thought:

-"Eren?"

The young man blushes:

-"What's going on?"

-"Nothing. Nothing... I was wondering which store I should go to first."

-"Where do you usually go?"

They went to a first shop and Levi grimaced:

-"Don't you want to go to a shop that fits your style better?"

The brown one frowned:

-"I like this shop and their clothing style. Where would you like to take me?"

-"At luxury brands."

The young man almost choked on his saliva before replying:

-"No. No and no. I'm going there. A T-shirt is a T-shirt. Brand or not."

He pushed the glass door of his favorite shop without looking at whether Levi was following him or not:

-"Hello."

-"Hello."

As Eren watched the first items on his right, he felt an arm wrapped around his hips, a hand resting on his left hip and a body sticking to his right. He smiles as he recognizes Levi's smell:

-"Have you changed your mind about branded clothes?"

-"No. For me luxury is a guarantee of quality and one day I will make you wear brands clothes and only brands clothes. But for now, I will accept that these "clothes" come into contact with your skin."

A gentle warmth spread through the youngest's body. Levi therefore had plans for the future that included him. Even knowing that all this was false, he couldn't help but be happy:

-"What do you think of this one?"

Eren stopped as soon as he finished his sentence. He could not believe that he was asking the Mafia executor, the best assassin in the organization, for his opinion on a t-shirt:

-"Huh..."

-"I think the other one would look better on you."

Whoa... The tone used was so... normal. Like they have this kind of conversation every day. It was... Strange.

He chose different clothes, some of which were clearly provocative, but if Levi noticed him, he did not pick him up. The battle to pay was short as the Alpha used his pheromones so that Eren couldn't even open his mouth to protest:

-"Would you stop pouting."

Eren drew his tongue out to Levi for any answer.

-"I advise you to leave that tongue inside your mouth before I catch it for you."

-"And what would you do with it?", threw the brown one to provoke the Alpha.

The latter sketched an amused smile. How could Kitz find Levi's face devoid of emotions when he offered him that little grin quite regularly? Was it just for him? :

-"I haven't decided yet but it would have to be something nice for the both of us."

The brown blushes before hitting Levi's shoulder to keep him away from him:

-"Shut up."

And that was the first time he heard Levi's laughter. It was certainly a small laugh, but a laugh anyway.

While they were in the middle of shops, Eren chose a Christmas gift for his sister. He was hoping she'd like it.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	10. Chapter 9 Unexpected discoveries

I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you'll like it.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapter 9 : Unexpected discoveries

Eren became tenser when Kitz's fist hit his desk:

-"Two weeks!", he shouted. "you've been seeing each other several times a day for two weeks and you have nothing ! He took you to the restaurant twice and you have nothing! Nothing at all!"

The young man didn't know what to say… He had followed Levi's instructions and tried once to seduce him. But the last option had made him far too uncomfortable for him to do it again… But it is true that for the moment, he hadn't been able to learn anything that might interest Kitz:

-"You're gonna have to do something. I don't care how you do it. But if at the end of the week I have nothing, I'll take action!"

The brown one swallows. He knew perfectly well what was implied here, and he didn't particularly want it:

-"I… I'll… Manage."

-"You'd better."

The Omega swallowed and he didn't hesitate for a second when Kitz nodded at him and told him to leave. He rushed to close the door behind him. He put one hand on his face before rushing towards the exit:

-"Eren!"

He stopped and turned his head towards his sister:

-"What did Kitz tell you?"

The brown one swallowed:

-"He… He asked me to… To get results. Whatever method is used."

Mikasa closed her eyes and sighed with annoyance:

-"You're not going to… Spend your heat with him, reassure me."

The young man stepped back. He was shocked by his sister's words:

-"I wasn't planning on doing it Mikasa!"

Eren noticed that the people around them were looking at them:

-"You have work to do… As me."

-"Eren…"

The young man left the police station before starting to walk home. He was angry. Why did everyone think that because he was an Omega he would necessarily use his body to get what he wanted? It was awful.

* * *

He walked for a long time before stopping and staring at the sky. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cold flakes on his cheeks. The day after he told Levi that he was worried about the lack of snowfall, it started snowing. And Eren loved snow. The young man opened his eyes again and took his mobile phone to call Levi. But after three unsuccessful attempts, he changed the correspondent and called Gunther. He didn't have to wait long for the Beta to answer:

-"What's going on Eren?"

-"Where are you?"

-"Close. Why?"

-"I need you to pick me up."

The man didn't answer immediately:

-"Stay where you are, I'll be right there in a minute."

And he hung up. The brown boy didn't have to wait hours to see a black car stop in front of him. The passenger side window went down and the Omega could see Gunther behind the wheel:

-"Climb in".

Eren did not hesitate for a second before opening the door and getting in the car:

-"Where do you want to go?"

-"Can you take me to Levi, please ?"

-"Is there a problem?"

-"Yes."

-"I need a little more detail, Eren."

The young man swallows:

-"I… Kitz is putting pressure on me. I don't know what to do… I tried to call levi but… I couldn't reach him…"

Gunther grinned before picking up his phone and calling someone:

-"I know you're busy boss, but Eren's asking to see you… All right. I'll see you in a few minutes."

The Beta hung up:

-"Put your seat belt on."

-"Where are we going?"

-"Levi will receive you at his home."

-"To the castle?"

Gunther smiles, amused:

-"No, at home. At his apartment."

-"Levi has an apartment?"

-"Yes. The castle belongs to big boss Erwin. He meets his captains there for monthly meetings to review activities and give his instructions. But each of the 3 captains has its own headquarters and accommodation."

-"Hanji has her own headquarters?"

-"Yes. And The Fabrik hasn't exploded yet, which is a miracle."

-"The Fabrik?"

-"That's what she calls her laboratory. Erwin called his business headquarters, The Office. Mike called his training center, The School. And Levi calls his... Playroom, The Underground. That's where I'm taking you."

-"His playroom?"

-"It's better if you don't know any more at the moment. I've already said too much…"

Eren had a bad feeling about it, but he just said:

-"Don't worry, I won't say anything."

The Beta paid a few seconds' attention to his passenger before refocusing on the road:

-"Why?"

The brown boy turned his head towards Gunther:

-"Why what?"

-"Why don't you tell Kitz about all this?"

-"How do you know I'm not telling him anything?"

The driver sketched an amused smile:

-"You're being closely watched, Eren. Nothing escapes us. We know you're not telling Kitz anything. The question is, why?"

Eren had only a partial and uncertain answer to give, but it was sincere:

-"Because... Because Levi protected me. Because I want to believe that you protect the Omegas and that they do not end up as slaves."

-"But are you aware of the dark aspects of our organization that you protect by keeping silent?"

The Omega turned his attention to the white landscapes behind the window:

-"I suspect that not everything is pink and that you are engaged in more than illegal and cruel activities but... Everything at a price. And if it's the one for the protection of the Omegas... So I'll get used to it."

After that, no more words were exchanged on the rest of the way to a 4-storey building.

Gunther drove the car into a lane leading to a garage door. The latter opened itself to let the car enter a small underground car park. The Beta parked his vehicle next to a beautiful red car, then they got out of the car:

-"Whose car is it?"

-"This wonderful Aston Martin V8 vantage belongs to Levi."

-"But... But he already has this one!"

-"The Mercedes Class S Berline in which you were in is his company car. The Aston is his personal car. He doesn't let anyone in."

Eren was shocked. He had not even noticed that he had travelled several times in a car worth more than $100,000. Gunther gave him a little pat on the shoulder:

-"Don't drool too much on his car or you'll be on cleaning duty and believe me, Levi doesn't joke about dirt. Besides, you're gonna have to get used to it, the mobsters live in luxury."

The young man suddenly felt very uncomfortable. So much money in cars... It was inconceivable for him who wasn't rolling in gold:

-"Come on."

* * *

Gunther opened the only pedestrian exit door to the parking lot for him. They climbed concrete stairs before pushing another door into a purple-lined corridor that led them into a small hall. On the right was a double door with stained glass windows in the center of the doors to distinguish the exterior of the building. On the left was a second double door with two guards on each side. Finally, in front of the parking door was a counter behind which was a little blonde woman:

-"Mr Ackerman is waiting for you", she said with a smile.

-"Thank you."

They passed by the counter to cross a small corridor leading to an elevator. There was only one floor.

* * *

When the doors opened, it was on another corridor leading to another elevator. But on the left wall was a door, in front of which Gunther stopped and knocked:

-"Come in."

The Beta opened the door and Eren's eyes almost came out of their orbit. Levi's office was huge. A small bar on the right of the door, sofas that look very comfortable on the left. And a huge window in front of the door, behind Levi's large solid wood desk. The latter got up:

-"Thank you Gunther. You can go downstairs."

-"Understood boss."

The Beta closed the door behind him while the Alpha signalled to the Omega to approach. The black-haired man held out his hand over the desk and when Eren slipped his fingers over it, Levi led him around the wooden structure to show him what the bay window was on top of. A nightclub. Was this Levi's game room? Nothing very bad after all. The staff working there were busy for the opening in a few hours:

-"Welcome to the Underground, Eren."

The young man felt as if he had entered a parallel world where excess was the norm. What was in front of him was clearly a very select nightclub reserved for a certain elite. Eren contemplated the view in silence for a moment before Levi took him out of his thoughts:

-"Gunther told me you wanted to see me and I saw your three calls. What's going on?"

The Omega turned away from the view to look at his interlocutor:

-"Kitz loses patience. He wants me to give him information."

-"This man has no patience."

The Alpha tapped his desk with his fingertips:

-"All right. I wanted to do things smoothly but we seem to be running out of time. Come with me."

Levi headed for the door and Eren followed him without delay. They headed for the left elevator after the black-haired man had locked his office. He passed an access card in front of the small elevator box and the doors opened:

-"After you."

The brown boy rushed into the cabin and noticed 2 floors: 2 and 3. Levi pressed directly on the top floor:

-" What's on the second floor?"

-" Curiosity is a nasty flaw."

This was an answer that raised many questions in the youngest's mind, but he kept quiet.

* * *

When the doors opened, the brown boy discovered Levi's apartment. And as expected, it was tall, luxurious and... Very clean:

-"Welcome to my place."

These words should have instilled in him a certain fear. He was with the Mafia executor. He was in the wolf's lair. Yet, the Omega felt safer than anything else.

* * *

Levi didn't show him around but immediately led him into the room to the right of the entrance. It was a library with a smaller desk. The Alpha opened a file and signalled to Eren to approach:

-"You are going to take pictures of the two pages you see here and send them to Kitz tonight."

Eren frowned:

-"Why?"

-"That way Kitz will have some information and he'll relieve some of the pressure he's putting on you. And he's going to eliminate two or three of my problems."

The young man swallows before picking up his phone:

-"Why tonight?"

-"He might find it suspicious that you give him information right after leaving his office. Don't you think so?"

It was a very fair observation:

-"Do you… Do you think it'll work?"

-"Trust me."

-"And how do I justify it?"

-"Tell him that we saw each other after your interview with him, that I left my things unattended and that you took advantage of it."

The Omega nodded, but he could not hide the shaking of his fingers when he wanted to take the first picture. Levi approached the young man and forced him to look at him before sticking their foreheads together:

-"You have to trust me. Didn't I say I'd protect you? Let me handle this nuisance that Kitz is. And most importantly, let me take care of you. Don't think about anything other than what you need and what you want. Tell me and you'll never want for anything."

The Alpha kept silent for a short while... No doubt to observe the blatant redness of the brown boy cheeks before saying:

-"What do you want Eren?"

The young boy blushed more and stopped breathing. Could he really tell Levi what he wanted? Really?:

-"Talk to me, _sweetheart. »_

The nickname made Eren shiver:

-"I… I would like…"

He hesitated for a moment before finally saying:

-"I would like you to prove to me that... This protection is real. That your Omega protection system really exists and works."

Levi detached himself from him:

-"Take your pictures and follow me."

And Eren did so before following Levi.

* * *

The Alpha entered a code on a digital device, opened the drawer and took out a laptop computer. The security level was quite impressive as Levi had to enter many codes before reaching the desktop. He opened a special file and moved away:

-"Here are the personal files of each of the Omegas we have under our protection. We also have a file that records the name of the person responsible for their protection. You're here," he ends by pointing to a specific file.

And that was a fact. A file had his name on it. Levi opened it for him. There was a lot of information about him, and some that he had never given to the Alpha before:

-"Some of the Omegas in the system are aware of our existence and what we do for them. That's why they help us if we need it."

Eren turned his head sharply towards Levi:

-"Are they members of the mafia?"

-"No."

-"Who is a member then?"

-"That's a subject for another time."

Eren pouted:

-"Please."

-"Next time you see Erwin. You'll ask him. He is the best person to answer you."

-When am I going to see him again?"

An amused smile stretched the right corner of the Alpha's mouth:

-"Don't be too impatient."

Why? Levi was far too cryptic for Eren's sake. But for the moment, the young man had to play his cards right to avoid being killed. So he refrains from asking more questions. He would wait, hardly, but he would wait.

* * *

When they went back, Eren grabbed Levi's wrist:

-"Hum?"

-"Marco? You have a Marco file?"

-"Marco Bott. It is his boyfriend, Jean Kirstein, who is in charge of her protection."

The youngest's jaw almost touched the desk:

-"Jean is part of the mafia."

-"Yes. He's young recruit but he's doing well. Do you know them?"

-"I… Yes. They're friends."

-"Interesting. I'll have to notify Mike and have him update the file with your link."

-"Can't you do it?"

-"If. But I'd rather Mike take care of it. He is in charge of the entire protection system. I have the files as a "backup" in case the system is corrupted."

Levi closed the computer and took a deep breath:

-"That should calm Kitz down."

The young man stood up and watched Levi put the computer back in the secure drawer:

-"Are you hungry?"

-"I… Yes. A little. But…"

-"Why don't you make us some food Eren. You said liked to cook."

The Omega was taken by surprise, he did not expect this request:

-"Uh… Yes. But I…"

The rest of the sentence die on his lips when he entered the kitchen. It was spacious, bright and fully equipped:

-"Oh my God!"

-"It's all yours."

Eren nodded, without really listening to what Levi had just told him. He was far too captivated by the beauty of this cuisine to pay attention to anything else. The brown boy approached a first closet and reached out with one hand to open it. He froze suddenly and turned his head towards Levi, in search of his approval. But Levi was no longer there. Where was he? Eren turned his attention to the closet door in front of him and eventually opened it. He went through all the closets to realize that Levi had almost every possible utensil. And the fridge was full of food. The brown boy didn't think any longer, Levi had asked him to cook for them, he was going to do it. He may never again have the opportunity to use such a well-equipped kitchen. The Omega took off his jacket, put it on one of the chairs of the countertop, opened one of the cookbooks on the shelf above the sink and looked for something feasible here. And there was enough to do given the equipment and ingredients at his disposal. But his choice was a risotto with vegetables and chicken.

* * *

Eren quickly lost himself in his activity with a visible good mood:

-"You seem so comfortable here."

The Omega jumped when he heard Levi's voice. Then he turned to him. The black-haired man was camped against the door frame:

-"I…"

-"Don't mind me. Keep going."

The Alpha approached him but Eren was forced to take his eyes off him when he heard a slightly loud cooking noise from one of the stoves:

-"What did you choose to do?"

-"A risotto with vegetables and chicken."

-"If it's as good as its smell suggests, you'll delight us."

The brown boy reddens from their proximity:

-"Aren't you afraid I'll poison you?"

-"No."

How did he manage to be so seren?:

-"I… It should be ready in a few minutes. Could you… Set the table, please?"

-"Of course."

This exchange was excessively domestic, but Eren could not prevent a feeling of well-being from invading him.

* * *

They had lunch together and Levi agreed to explain to him what the Underground was. This was Levi's HQ and his coverage in the business world.

* * *

The Underground was the most popular club in and around the city. Some even came from the capital to spend an evening there. And Levi was the owner. What made him THE person to have in his friends to get access to the best parties and celebrities... Members of the mafia too, but for that, you had to know who to talk to when you weren't an insider:

-"Hanji has no right to circulate drugs here. I don't like it and I don't tolerate it on my territory. But that doesn't stop her from coming here and getting drunk. Erwin comes here regularly for business and Mike for fun. As you can see, my office is slightly above the club, which allows me to keep an eye on its activities. And my apartment is above the club."

-"What's on the second floor?"

-"Eren…"

-"I want to know. I have a lot of questions to ask and I know you won't answer them until your... Plan is completed. But at least I want to know what's right under my feet."

Levi put down his cutlery and remained silent before finally saying:

-"That's where I work."

The Omega frowned. He didn't understand:

-"Don't you work in your office?"

-"This is where I do my job as an executor when I'm not in charge of killing the target right away."

Eren froze. Why hadn't he thought of that before? But how could he have? Gunther called it Levi's "playroom". What part was a game here? Eren suddenly thought again about Mikasa's words: "The less you know, the safer you are. ». He shouldn't have asked. He wasn't ready for that kind of statement.

The two men didn't exchange a word until the end of the meal:

-"I'm going to take you home now. Kitz doesn't follow you when you're not officially with me, which is totally stupid, but let's not take any chances."

-"All right."

The Alpha put the plates in his sink before driving Eren to the garage, where they took the mobster's car. It was very comfortable too.

* * *

The journey to the tea salon was just as quiet as the meal. The brown boy needed to analyze what was going on:

-"I suppose you want me to keep you informed of Kitz's reaction tonight?"

-"Not necessarily. I'd know that anyway."

-"I prefer to do it myself. Thank you for bringing me back."

And it was on his words that he got out of the car.

* * *

Eren contemplated for a long time the 2 pictures he had taken. The 2 pages of files contained information on arms and drug trafficking in the region. Why was Levi offering such data to the police? It didn't make any sense. The Omega finally sighs before sending the pictures to the detective. The rest was no longer in his hands. Well, that's what he thought. But his phone soon rang:

-"Hello?"

-"How did you get this?"

-"I... I saw Levi after our discussion and... We went for coffee. He left his briefcase unattended for a while and I... used the opportunity."

-"You've seen Levi? Damn it, right when the surveillance team wasn't behind you. How does he do that ?"

Eren bit his lower lip. He had completely forgotten that detail. He could have put everyone in danger if he had been seen getting into Gunther's car. He had been lucky, but that wouldn't always be the case, he had to be more careful:

-"I don't know. But at least it was profitable for us."

-"That's true. You did the right thing. Now we have new information. Well done, Eren."

-"You're welcome."

-"Keep going like that."

And the young man hung up. He didn't want to hear from Kitz any more. He quickly sent a message to Levi to tell him that it was done before he turned off his phone. He needed to think about it.

Jean was a member of the mafia. He was aware of the Omega protection system since he was part of it when he protected Marco. He had to talk to Jean.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	11. Chapter 10 Icarus

Chapter 10: Icarus

Mikasa came home from work to find Eren, sitting on the couch, knees against his chest:

-"Eren?"

The young woman put one hand on her brother's shoulder:

-"Are you okay?"

The Omega looked up at his sister:

-"Yes… I'm fine. What about you?"

In reality, he kept imagining the horrors Levi could inflict on his victims just below his apartment:

-"Are you sure? You don't look very well."

-"Yes, yes, it is. I was thinking."

-"What's on your mind?"

Mikasa sat down next to her brother:

-"Speak to me Eren.", she said soflty.

-"Did Kitz show you the pictures I sent him?"

-"…Yes. He also told me that the exchange took place just after you left the station... While the team was in a meeting. So when you were alone. I wonder if he knows you're being watched..."

That's a good question. He had to ask him that:

-"What does Kitz plan to do with it?"

The Alpha remained silent:

-"I can't help if I don't know what's going on. And I preferred to know so I could protect myself if I had to."

-"Kitz is preparing an intervention team to go to the meeting points of the planned traffic according to the information you sent him."

-"But Levi will make the connection, won't he?"

-"And how? He didn't see you take the pictures."

-"… No."

But Levi would necessarily make the connection since he was the one who had given him the files... But what if that had been his goal? Levi had talked about using Kitz to eliminate some pests at Survey Corps. What if that's it? :

-"He didn't hurt you?"

-"No. Levi is… Nice to me."

-"Be wary. I don't know what he's up to about you."

-"I'd be careful."

The brother and sister huddled together for a while before deciding to bake the pastries for the next day. Lucky they have ingredients in advance. This time spent together discussing and joking did them the greatest good. It allowed them to meet again, a little like before. Without Levi, without the police and without an undercover mission.

* * *

The next morning, Mikasa helped her brother to clean the tea salon a little before the opening and left when it opened. Eren had been thinking all night and quickly came to the conclusion that he couldn't just go see Jean and tell him about the whole mafia thing. Even if they didn't appreciate each other any more than that, the Omega couldn't bring himself to put him in danger, and neither could Marco. He couldn't invite him here, it would seem suspicious since he had never invited him before. He needed a good reason. He knew that if he didn't have one, Levi would quickly understand his little merry-go-round and he probably wouldn't be happy about it.

Speaking of Levi, he had just walked through the door of the tea salon:

-"Your phone's been off since last night."

-"Huh…"

The black-haired man grabbed him by the collar and forced him to lean over the counter while rumbling with dissatisfaction:

-"I can't warn you in case of danger, nor can I track you if your phone is off. So you're gonna do me the immediate pleasure of turning your damn phone back on!"

Eren had already felt Levi's dominance, but at that moment it was overwhelming. He swallows:

-"You're scaring me, Levi."

-"Why did you turn off your phone?"

-"…"

Levi let go and the young man took a deep breath to calm himself while he straightened himself up. The black-haired man went around the counter, grabbed Eren's neck and slammed him against the wooden counter:

-"Outch."

-"It wouldn't hurt if you stopped being a cheeky kid. Now answer my question!"

The young man tried to get away but Levi roared, crushing him further against the counter with his Alpha dominance. The boy submits. He stopped moving and leaned his head to the right to highlight his neck. The black-haired man roared again, but this time with satisfaction:

-"Do I have to repeat myself, Eren?"

-"I needed calm to digest the fact that you were torturing people below your house. It scared me…"

Levi didn't answer, but his free hand slipped along the Omega's body to the left back pocket of his jeans to grab his phone. The touch made Eren blush while giving it a certain... Pleasure:

-"From now on, this phone stays on. Do I make myself clear?"

Eren nodded:

-"I didn't hear you."

-"Yes, sir."

Levi's grip slowly loosened:

-" _Good boy_ ", he finally said.

The youngest closed his eyes and sighed with relief. But he quickly reopened his eyes, squealing in pain as he received a good spanking. Eren stood up on his elbows and turned his head towards Levi:

-"Next time, I wouldn't be so nice. So let's hope there's not a next time. Now, serve me a black tea with lemon."

Eren realized that Levi's hand was still on his butt when it slipped on it before leaving it as the Alpha moved away to take its place at its usual table.

The Omega straightened up completely very slowly. And the rest of his movements were just as slow. Even though he felt Levi was calmer, he didn't want to upset him again.

It was while shaking that he placed the smoking cup in front of the mobster who already had his nose on his phone:

-"Don't be afraid."

-"Too late.", blew the youngest before returning behind the counter to take care of his next customer.

Good thing no one came in when Levi was holding him against the counter.

* * *

As the water was heating up, Eren glanced at Levi. His eyes were always riveted on his phone. Was it for his work as a mobster or as a club manager?... Club! Here's an idea... A risky idea. How would Levi react if he found out that he had gone through Jean to get information? Did he want to take the risk of being killed? He didn't want to, no, but he had to talk to Jean. He could probably teach him more about the Omega protection system, and maybe even about Levi.

Eren took courage before quickly wiping his hands and sending a message to his group of friends. He was going to invite them to a party, but given what was coming up in a few days, he wouldn't be available until the following Monday. Except that the following Monday was December 24th, so there was no way out since he was invited to Arlets' house with his sister. But he could offer them to participate in one of the many special evenings at the end of the year that would take place everywhere in different nightclubs in the city.

It was the perfect cover to approach Jean without stirring up the slightest suspicion. After all, Eren was young and had friends to go out with. It would therefore seem logical for this group of young people to go out and have fun in a club. Did everyone still have to agree to come?

* * *

The young Omega glanced at Levi who had just got up:

-"I won't come by tonight. I have a meeting with Erwin for the rest of the plan. Don't do anything stupid and don't turn off your phone. Do I make myself clear?"

-"Yes, sir."

Levi nodded slightly before heading towards the door:

-"I'll keep you informed as soon as there's movement," he says before closing the door behind him."

These simple words pleased Eren. Levi had taken his request into account... He still had to do it.

At the end of the day, Eren had received a reply from all his friends. They'd go out to clubs this Saturday. A week to wait... Curiosity was already eating away at him...

* * *

The next evening, Eren could see that Alpha was a man of his word. Levi called him after the salon closed:

-"Kitz planned to stop the two operations I gave you before the end of the week. It's only a matter of time before he asks you for new information. Erwin has given his approval for the rest of the plan. So I'm going to give you some new opponent operations and this time, one of them will involve traitor of Survey Corps. At the exact moment he stops this one, I could complete my plan. And you'll definitely be safe."

The Omega didn't really know how to feel in front of his words. How did he intend to keep him safe for good? Was he going to kill him? Eren swallowed. He was worried in the end:

-"What should I do now?"

-"Wait. I'll give you new instructions by next week."

-"Okay... Levi?"

-"Yes?"

-"Do you know I'm being watched?"

He heard a little amused laugh:

-"Of course I know that. But we have security protocols to prevent everything... Incidents."

-"When I called Gunther to take me to your place, did you know I wouldn't be followed? Did you know the team watching me was in a meeting?"

-"I didn't know that, no. But Gunther followed the procedure... Nobody followed you, you didn't compromise me to the police. If that was the question."

Eren sighed with relief. Even though Levi was a murderer and probably deserved to be arrested, Eren didn't want to find himself with the rest of the mafia on his back for causing their executor to be arrested... But fatally, isn't that what was going to happen? :

-"Good night Eren."

And Levi hung up. Eren stared at his cell phone for a moment. Something had changed. He felt it in his belly. But he was unable to determine what caused this change.

He put his phone away when he heard little banging on his door. He opened it and found himself face to face with Mikasa:

-"Yes?"

-"Do you… Do you have enough to do with… You know?"

The Omega immediately understood what it was all about. His heat. It should arrive tomorrow normally. He always managed to forget it, until this little ritual between brother and sister:

-"I think so."

-"I'll be at Armin's, until you send me a message saying I can come back."

-"As usual Mika."

Eren then noticed the bag at her sister's feet:

-"Are you leaving already?"

-"I think you'll make it on time. Your pheromones are already affecting me. I'd rather leave while I still can."

Indeed, if his Alpha sister already smelled his pheromones, that means he was very close to his heats:

-"All right. Let me know when you get to Armin's."

-"Yes. I'll put the sign on when I leave. If you have any problems, call me."

-"I promise."

They hugged each other before Mikasa left the apartment. Eren was now alone for 4 days, suffering. Fantastic. But at least, customers would be notified of the monthly closing of the show. No one had ever made the connection since no one suspected him of being an Omega.

The said Omega checked twice if everything was locked before sitting in front of the TV and watching a movie. He had to relax before he could experience Hell.

Before going to bed, the young man took several bottles of water and food to his room. He had to stay hydrated and nourished, even during his heat. And he took all the blankets and cushions out of his closet to make himself kind of a nest. The Omegas used to spend their heat in nests of blankets and cushions in which only their companion Alpha was allowed. No one else. This nest provided them with a sense of security and immense comfort. Normally, a good Alpha respects his companion's nest and respects his willingness to accept him or not. Is Levi that kind of Alpha? What the hell?! What was he thinking about? Levi was not his Alpha, and he never would be.

* * *

If the young man managed to fall asleep, he was woken up at around 3 a.m. by his own body. He was burning up and his skin was hypersensitive. He slipped the sheet that covered him to try to keep cooler. The friction instantly gave him pleasure and he bit his lip to silence a moan...

It had always been like that. The slightest friction on his skin electrified him. And even then, it was only at the beginning of its heat, it would be worse soon.

Eren had already wondered if all the Omegas were as sensitive as he was during this period of torment. But he never dared to ask Marco. After all, it was a time that no Omega liked to talk about. It was far too embarrassing to discuss the fact that he was moving from being a thoughtful individual to a living creature only to satisfy his sexual and reproductive needs.

The young man could not hold back a moan of pure pleasure when he took off his pajama pants and underwear. He soon realized that his sex was already partially erect and that a sticky and slippery sensation was running down his thighs. Eren suddenly arched is back, moaning. The first full heat wave had just hit him hard.

Eren's wrist became active on his sex and he stopped holding back his moans. Pleasure flowed through his veins and he already felt his first orgasm building in the hollow of his stomach. His left hand stroked his chest before passing his fingers over his left nipple, causing his to feel an extra discharge of pleasure. He continued for a few moments, accelerating his movements before coming on his hand and stomach.

The young man slowly lifted his hand covered with his own seed in front of his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. It was his first orgasm, the beginning of his heat, his body was certainly sensitive, but he was not yet desperate. However, it was only a matter of time before that happened.

Before the next wave hit him, the Omega pulled the cardboard box containing his "heat kit" from under his bed. Either different models of sextoys, vibrating or not and lubricant. He would not need the latter, but he was soon to need his faithful 23 centimeters long and 4 centimeters wide god. What the hell would he do without it during this period of pure suffering?

Eren grinned as he felt more slick running down his thighs. It was natural for the Omegas to produce this natural lubricant in even greater quantities during heat, but Eren hated feeling sticky, especially in this area.

The young man sat on his heels while staring at the sextoy before exhaling deeply in an attempt to delay the new wave a little by relaxing as much as possible. But soon, he started getting hot again, getting excited for nothing and secreting more slick. He bit his lip, using pain to calm his body, but it was a lost cause.

His erection was once again very present, as was his desire to cum. He sighed gently with pleasure as he began to play with his nipples, already hardened. Eren wrapped his fingers around his penis and moaned with pleasure while starting to move back and forth. However, despite intense stimulation to come as quickly as possible to soothe his body, he could not reach orgasm. He needed more. He needed to have something in him.

Eren swung over on his back and spread his thighs timidly. He didn't like doing that... Wasn't there a way for an Omega not to suffer his heat? He slipped his fingers all along his body before gently placing them on his perineum. He slightly arched his back under the discharge of pleasure before letting his middle finger into him. His muscles relaxed without any problem to let him go as far as his hand would allow. He soon added a second finger and then a third.

The room was filled with the moans of the Omega and the wet noises produced by his digital comings and goings inside his body. The pleasure ran the slightest nerve end of his being and the young man felt the orgasm approaching fast:

-"Levi", Eren moans.

And the young man tensed suddenly, because of the orgasm but also because of what he had just said. He had not realized until then that he was calling for Levi, that it was his hands he imagined on him, his body against his own. He no longer cared that Levi was a murderer. He needed the Alpha by his side. This realization terrorized him. He had become attached...

He had become attached to a being who would no longer give him any attention once this whole thing was settled. And there was nothing the young man could do about it. A tear rolled down his cheek and a sobbing escaped him, but it was not because of the frustration of already being desperate again for a new liberation. It was indeed sadness. Now that he had become attached to one Alpha, it would be difficult for him to detach himself from him for the benefit of another.

The Omega tried not to let his mind offer him imaginary scenarios with Levi, but... It was a lost cause. He had no control over anything at all, neither his body nor his mind. And the latter created exciting scenarios always ending with the Alpha making him come, once or several times, and knotting him to make sure that his seed remained well inside his body to fertilize him. At this thought, he let himself descend further along his sextoy, shouting with pleasure when he stumbled against his prostate. He waved his hips faster and faster, alternating with movements from top to bottom, giving himself more and more pleasure until he could enjoy himself on his sheets.

* * *

Eren had just had his... He had lost track of how many orgasms he had had. He was out of breath and breathing quickly as the same time, desperately trying to catch his breath. He painfully opened one eye when he heard the ringing of his mobile phone. He stretched to grab his cell phone and answered without looking who was calling him:

-"Hello?"

-"Is everything all right?"

The Omega opened his eyes wide while biting his lip. A new wave of pleasure had just passed through him... Just by hearing Levi's voice, he wanted him:

-"Eren!"

-"I'm… I'm fine."

-"You haven't left your apartment and I haven't seen any movement in there since this morning. What's going on?"

Eren slipped a hand on his belly to his pubis before slowly starting to caress himself. The desire was too strong, _the need_ was too strong:

-"Eren! If you don't answer me, I'll come and break down your door."

-"… Heat."

The Omega arched, moaning with pleasure as he stroked his glans a little harder. The precum and the rest of his previous orgasm flowing along his penis largely helping his movements:

-"Ho… I…"

Levi was babbling? It was indeed a first:

-"Call me if you need anything. I'll send Gunther or Erd…"

-"Talk to me."

Eren surprised himself by saying this. But he wanted to hear Levi for longer. At least for that heat wave:

-"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Eren."

-"Please, please, please. Levi… _Alpha_.", the young man squealed.

Levi roared with satisfaction and Eren purring with happiness:

-"Have you thought about me?"

The young man replied by a pleased moan:

-"You're not mine yet, Eren, but the second I mark you, you won't be alone for your heat. I'll take care of you. And you'll never think about using your accessories ever again. You'll only think of me and only of me."

-"Levi", the Omega moans.

-"What do you want Eren ? Tell me."

-"I…"

The boy arched when his sextoy hit his prostate and he shouted with pleasure without any embarrassment at all to be in line with someone, with Levi. All that mattered was to reach orgasm to calm this heat wave:

-"I don't see you, Eren, it's a shame."

-"I… I can't open the… Curtains…"

-"I'm not asking you to. I prefer to wait until I am with you for your next heat to fully enjoy the view."

If Eren wasn't already red like a tomato, he would be now. The young man was both embarrassed that Levi could see him like this but also even more excited than he already was:

-"I'll caress every inch of your body to find every sensitive spot. I would use them all to do you good. To give you so much pleasure."

The Omega accelerated his movements, giving himself more pleasure and inevitably getting closer to orgasm. He felt the foreshadowing contractions of deliverance working his muscles:

-"Are you about to cum?"

-"Soon."

-"Did I give you permission to do so?"

Eren squealed with frustration:

-"Yes or no Eren?"

-"N-No."

-"So don't you dare cum unless I tell you."

-"Please."

-"Please what?"

-"Please let me cum. Please. Please. I need it. Please Alpha", begged the Omega without stopping his movements with his sextoy.

-"Um…"

-"Please."

-"Cum for me."

It didn't take much more for Eren to do it. His back arched as he screamed with pleasure and his muscles contracted around his sextoy. He ejaculated on his belly, adding a little more seed on his body. The Omega was now relaxed and was trying to regain his breath and spirits:

-"Do you feel better?"

-"Y-Yes. Thank you Alpha."

-"A pleasure. Now, rest... And know that I'm watching over you."

Eren smiles like an idiot at his words:

-"Thank you Levi."

-"Sleep."

And the Alpha hung up. The young man stood still for a moment before putting his phone on his bedside table, wrapping himself in one of the blankets on his bed and falling asleep, happy.

* * *

When Eren opened his eyes that morning, he knew that his heat was over. He was relieved, but he was exhausted and his body was totally aching. He blushed as he thought about what had just happened. He would never be able to look Levi in the face now... But damn it, that orgasm had been intense. Perhaps even the most intense he's ever had in his entire life.

Looking at his phone, the young man smiles. Saturday, 11:46 am. He had finished his heat in time to go to the club tonight. He connected to the group conversation he had with his friends and read all the late messages. Most wanted to cancel the outing while Jean claimed that they could still go without Eren. To which he replied that he would be here tonight. The Omega smiles at the various reactions of his friends. And of course, Armin, Mikasa and Marco advised him not to come. It was too early for them. But Eren didn't care. He had to talk to Jean and there was no more waiting.

Eren pulled himself out of his bed, removed his dildo from inside him with a shiver of pleasure and dragged himself to the bathroom. Taking a shower did him a lot of good. He was able to get rid of his sweat, the dried sperm on his belly and the excess of his natural lubrication. And all his muscles relaxed slowly, temporarily removing the pain of aches and pains. So the young man stayed there for a long time.

Then he warns his sister that she could come home after work to prepare with him to go out. Eren didn't do much the rest of the day, he was saving his strength for tonight. He was going to need it.

Mikase returned around 6:30p.m. :

-"Are you sure you want to go?"

-"Why not?"

-"Because you just finished your heat and you're still releasing attractive pheromones."

-"Considering all the pheromones and other strange smells that there will be in the club, I doubt that anyone will notice mine."

-"I'd stay with you anyway."

-"If you will", sighed the young man.

He didn't want to argue with his sister. He was too tired for that and had his mind elsewhere. Eren had decided to wear some of the provocative clothes he had bought when he went shopping with Levi:

-"But how you dressed! You're going to go change!"

-"Mikase… Leave me alone. I'm not going to risk anything with you sticking with me all night. So let me wear the clothes I want."

The Alpha didn't really have time to answer that her brother was already putting on his jacket to leave:

-"I guarantee you won't leave my field of vision. »

-"As usual."

The Omega should have been nervous. He was going to confront Jean, under the nose of Levi, or one of his teammates. He was going to play a dangerous game. So he should have been nervous. But since he had just finished his heats, he was more tired and uninhibited than nervous.

Eren doesn't notify Levi of his departure. Anyway, the Alpha was forwarding him, so he'd know he was on the move.

* * *

The brother and sister took the bus to Armin's house. The little blond boy didn't really want to come, but as soon as he knew that the exit was maintained despite the fact that Eren had just come out of his heat, he was convinced. He wasn't going to leave his best friend unattended where Mikasa couldn't follow him.

The trio went downtown and they found the rest of their group in front of the club Connie had chosen:

-"He doesn't smell that much", Sasha pointed out, sniffing a little Eren.

-"No, but he's sexy like that", Connie answered.

The bald man took an elbow to the ribs from his girlfriend:

-"Come on, let's go", Eren said as he walked toward the queue.

The Omega stretched himself as he felt his mobile phone vibrating in his pants pocket. But he didn't look. On the contrary, he took great care to ignore this in order to focus on Armin:

-"Are you all right?", whispered his best friend.

-"Yes, why?"

-"Well… I know your heat are particularly intense so… I wonder if you're not too tired."

-"A little. But it's going to be okay. And then, if I don't feel well, I'll go home with Mikasa."

-"We agree."

After less than ten minutes, the group finally entered the nightclub. It was different from Levi's. Eren shook his head, he probably shouldn't think about Levi. Definitively not.

The group settled in a corner, on corner sofas:

-"Who wants to drink what?"

-"Take a bottle of vodka and we'll do shots."

-"All right."

Jean turned his heels and walked towards the bar:

-"Wait. I'm coming with you."

Everyone looked at Eren strangely:

-"What? He can't carry everything by himself."

The Omega pulled the Beta behind him, all the way to the bar.

They leaned down there waiting for the bartender to approach them to take their order:

-"How are you feeling?"

Eren was surprised by Jean's question. He wasn't the type to care about him:

-"It's okay... I feel a little tired, but it's okay."

-"Don't push yourself."

The Omega exhaled deeply:

-"I need to talk to you Jean..."

His phone vibrated in his pocket, which cut him off in his sentence:

-"What about?"

Eren took his courage in both hands before saying:

-"I... I know you're in the mafia, Jean."

The latter suddenly stiffens before laughing, clearly nervous:

-"What are you talking about?"

Eren leaned forward:

-"I know that the Survey Corps mafia has set up an Omega protection system and I know that you are in charge of Marco's protection."

Jean clearly began to look around him before leaning towards the Omega:

-"I don't know what told you about that, but you're not supposed to know."

-"But I'm an Omega, why didn't you tell me about this?"

-"Because you already have Mikasa to protect you. And because, you can believe me, you don't want to be in this system. Marco, for example, I have to monitor every move he makes, follow him everywhere and report weekly to my supervisor. And again, since he's my boyfriend, I don't maintain continuous supervision to give him some air, otherwise our relationship wouldn't hold. Do you see yourself with someone following you everywhere, all the time, noting all your interactions and reporting them to a mobster?"

Jean turned his head sharply towards the bartender who was approaching them:

-"What can I get you?"

-"A bottle of vodka and 9 glasses of shots, please."

-"I'll bring it to you right away."

-"Thank you."

Jean brought all his attention back to Eren, the smile he had given to the bartender had disappeared from his lips:

-"Don't count on me to get you into the system. That's not a good thing, especially with a police-sister."

-"I'm already…"

He was interrupted by the bartender who put the bottle and glasses in front of them:

-"50 please."

It was Jean who paid for everything before sticking the bottle in the hands of the Omega and taking as many glasses as possible:

-"Take the last ones."

The Beta didn't waste any time before joining the others, leaving Eren a little behind. The latter grinned, he hadn't managed to finish his sentence and now that Jean was being held up, it was over.

Jean settled as far from the Omega as possible and huddled against his own. Eren shopped shots after shots to forget that he had just taken risks for nothing and that Levi would most probably kill him that very evening.

So it was a little/much drunk that the young man went to the dance floor with Conny, Sasha, Historia and Marco to start "dancing". Since he was more or less convinced that he would die soon, he didn't really care what he had a hand on his hips and with whom he danced.

* * *

Around 3am, Eren had his head in the toilet bowl and was vomiting all his guts because of his alcohol abuse. When he finished, he looked in the mirror and was almost scared. He was as white as a sheet, already had small rings under his eyes and clearly looked like a dying man. But vomiting had allowed him to regain a little bit of his senses.

The young man poured fresh water on his face. He suddenly felt his phone vibrating. Who could have called him at 3:00 in the morning? He sighed before picking up his phone and realizing that it was Kitz. What could the policeman want at that hour?

-"Eren! You're not supposed to see Levi without telling us."

The Omega frowned:

-"I haven't seen Levi without telling you... Not since the first pictures I sent you."

-"How could you provide me with last night's information in this case?"

-"What the hell are you talking about? Since last night I'm in a club with my friends, we're still there."

Kitz remained silent for a moment before saying:

-"Eren, I want you to tell me where you are, join your friends as soon as possible and stay where you are. I'll be there with backup immediately."

-"What's going on?"

The boy had a bad feeling about it. Something was wrong:

-"I received an email from you last night. And this email allowed me to stop a night gun transaction involving Survey Corps members."

-"I... I didn't send anything last night..."

-"That's why I'm asking you to tell me where you stand, go back to your friends and stay where you are. Now!"

Eren slowly detached his phone from his ear and looked at his screen. His eyes opened wide when he discovered that he had 3 messages from Levi.

 _ **« I advise you not to talk to Jean about your situation, Eren »**_

 _ **"I see you didn't listen to me. And you allow yourself to seduce half of the Alphas in this pretend club... Very good."**_

 _ **"You leave me no choice. So I'm going to take matters into my own hands. »**_

The Omega did not waste any time before rushing to the toilet door. He just had time to open it and come face to face with Levi. And the half-smile that stretched his lips did not bode well for anything:

-"Hello _sweetheart._ "

Eren swallowed before taking a step back, just to feel his back meet the door:

-"Do you know what I do to people who don't listen to me and who disobey me?"

Levi's body was now glued to his. The Alpha was certainly smaller than him, but the boy felt very small right now. Eren was terrified. But no one was coming to help him. Everyone around them was dancing glued and tight. Some of them even kissed more than languidly and it was like wondering if they weren't going to get laid here and now. The black-haired man approached his face until he could whisper in the hollow of the youngest man's ear:

-"I punish them."

A long shiver of pure terror ran its spine.

The young man had a burst of courage and pushed the Alpha away from him. But the latter grabbed his wrist and pulled him to himself. He put one hand on his mouth so he wouldn't scream:

-"You've done enough fooling around tonight. I would be you, I wouldn't make any more waves. Especially since your friends' lives depend on you."

Eren stopped moving to escape Levi's iron fist:

-"If you look carefully to your right, you will see Gunther and Erd. They're just waiting for a sign from me to shoot your friends."

The young man felt his eyes getting wet:

-"Are you going to do what I tell you now?"

The Omega nodded feverishly his head:

-" _Good boy._ Give me your phone."

Eren obeyed and saw the Alpha hang up and drop the small device on the ground:

-"Come with me."

The Omega closed his eyes and felt his tears flowing but he did not try anything when Levi took his hand to drag him out. Gunther and Erd joined them near the door. Erd passed in front to open the door for them while Gunther closed the door. The Omega turned his head one last time towards his sister and their eyes crossed.

Mikasa's smile faded when she saw her brother with Levi and the sad and scared look on his face:

-"Mika..."

But by the time she got up to join him, the black-haired man was pinching the side of his neck, causing him to lose consciousness.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	12. Chapter 11 Consequences

Chapter 11: Consequences

Eren had a headache. He growled in pain and wanted to put one hand on the back of his head, where the pain was the most severe. But he doesn't succeed. His hands were like... blocked? The young man opened his eyes painfully and immediately panicked. He was tied to a chair in a large, almost empty room. In front of him was a chair on which Petra was sitting. She gave him a reassuring little smile:

-"Hello Eren. It's good to see you again... Despite the circumstances."

The redhead woman took her phone and called someone:

-"He's awake, boss."

And she hung up. The Omega's stomach fell in his heels when he saw that on his left was a small metal cart on which were various equally metal instruments. Was he in Levi's playroom? Oh no. Not torture. Please. Please.

Eren began to wiggle in his chair to try to free himself from his ties, while emitting sounds expressing his distress, the tape on his mouth preventing him from speaking, while a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Petra rushed towards him and squatted down in front of him. She put her hands on his lap and started talking to him:

-"Shht. Calm down. Calm down. He won't hurt you too much. I promise you that."

But these words scared him more than anything else. Levi was going to use these tools on him. No. No. No. He should never have accepted Kitz's deal. He should have been selfish and left his sister to fend for herself... No, he couldn't. He had been sentenced to death the second Thomas was followed to the tea salon. Petra wiped the young man's tears as best as she could and just finished when the room door opened:

-"Let's start.", Levi launched when he entered followed by Gunther, Erd and Auruo.

Eren was tense a little more with each step that the Alpha took towards him. He closed his eyes very tightly when he was only a few centimeters away. He was waiting for the first shot. But Levi simply put a hand through his hair:

-"Shhhht little boy. I'll take care of everything."

The Omega didn't move a millimeter. He remained perfectly still. He was simply terrified:

-"We're ready, chief."

The young man opened his eyes and noticed that Petra was pointing a phone at him. He saw himself and understood that a video was going to be made. He looked up at Levi's team as they looked at him off-camera. They were all there.

Eren looked for Levi's eyes, but Levi was only showing a disturbing coldness, nothing reassuring:

-"We can start then."

Levi walked away from his prisoner to get close to the phone. He dialed a number and made a video call before leaving from in front of the lens, leaving Eren alone facing... Kitz? The detective opened his eyes wide when he saw the young man:

-"Eren?"

The boy replied by squealing behind the tape and pulling on his ties. He was terrified and wanted only one thing, to run away:

-"Eren. Eren. Calm down. Calm down."

The young man froze, not at Kitz's request, but when Levi pulled one of his guns out of under his suit jacket and removed its security. His eyes opened wide as his heart missed a beat before returning to a frenetic rhythm because of fear. Was Levi going to kill him? :

-"What do you see, Eren?"

The black-haired man slowly entered the phone field:

-"It's my weapon he sees", Levi replied without taking his eyes off Eren.

-"Son of a bitch! Let him go!"

The Alpha slowly passed behind the young man's back, who was now trembling with fear. He moaned in despair and started crying again when Levi put the barrel of his gun down along his right arm:

-"I'm disappointed, Kitz. You used to send trained undercover agents to try to get to me. Now you send me my tea salesman..."

Levi looked up at the phone while raising the coldness of his gun to Eren's neck. The latter shivered because of the temperature of the metal but also because of the fear:

-"That's a pity. It's an Omega... They're so rare these days."

-"He's a teenager. Leave him alone! This is between you and me! The kid only did what I told him to do because I put pressure on him."

Eren let out a very audible sob as the barrel of the Alpha's pistol pressed against his right temple:

-"Do you have enough pressure to do what I tell you, Kitz?"

The detective growled loudly:

-"You son of a bitch!"

The Alpha growled before placing himself to Eren's left and unchecking a right that almost knocked him down with his chair. The pain radiated into his jaw as tears flowed even more abundantly:

-"I'm not a patient man, Kitz. You should have known by now. Especially since Eren has already tested my limits pretty well tonight."

-"What... What do you mean?"

Levi sketched an amused smile before taking Eren's chin between his fingers so they could look at each other. The youngest could see the discontent and a hint of regret on Levi's face as he saw blood flowing from the corner of the young man's mouth:

-"I told him not to go out of line... He didn't listen... And he'll be punished for it."

The Omega does not maintain his gaze. He was far too scared. The black-haired man released him to turn his attention to Kitz:

-"So be kind, comply with my requests and this charming little Omega will not be damaged any more."

-"Don't hurt him..."

-"I'm losing patience, Kitz."

-"All right. What do you want? What do you want? Do you want me to give you back the men arrested today? The seized goods?"

-"You can kill these men if you want. You can even keep the merchandise. What I want is for you to be more interested in "The Garrison". They've been doing exciting things lately. I think you must have noticed that with the email I sent you."

-"Is that all? Don't you want me to stop investigating you?"

-"You are a daily entertainment Kitz. I'd be almost miserable if you'd stop trying to stop us. But know that the next "agent" I catch, I wouldn't be as nice as I'm going to be with Eren."

-"You... You're gonna let Eren go?"

-"Are you going to do as I ask? And don't lie and don't try to double-cross me. I would know that and the consequences would be dramatic."

Kitz pinched his lips. Everything depended on him. Eren looked him straight in the eye, sniffed as discreetly as possible, unable to stop crying, moving or talking:

-"Okay", he finally sighs.

-"Perfect."

Levi took the phone in his free hand so that his correspondent could only see his face:

-"Let Eren go now."

-"All right."

Levi turned his head towards Eren and all Kitz heard was a gunshot:

-"Here, he's free. Have a good day, have fun with "The Garrison"."

And the mobster hung up.

* * *

Disclaim: The characters and universes I work on do not belong to me, they are the property of their original creators. I do not generate any profit through my writings.  
But:  
© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Regrets

Chapter 12 : Regrets

The echoes of the gunshot continued to resonate in the room as Levi threw the phone at Petra, who received it without problem:

-"You know what you have to do."

-"Yes, boss."

Then the Alpha turned to Eren. The young man trembled like a leaf, his eyes wide open and rivers of tears silently rushing down his cheeks. Levi squatted down in front of him and put one hand on his left cheek before removing the tape with a sharp blow, allowing Eren to express his sobs. The black-haired man cut the ties that held him in his chair before lifting him into his arms.

The Omega was so frightened and shocked that he did not react. He let himself be carried by Levi to his apartment:

-"What did you do to poor Eren?", Hanji shouted.

-"I just saved his life."

-"Is that why he's totally paralyzed by fear?"

Levi sat Eren on a bed and observed his wound:

-"Eren? "

The boy did not answer, continuing to stare at the ground, to shake and to cry:

-"Get out Levi. I'll take care of him."

The Alpha roared with anger:

-"Don't growl at me! It was your idea, deal with the consequences. And if you don't want them to be more serious than they already are, I advise you to leave this room quickly."

It took several looks towards Eren to convince the black-haired man to leave.

Hanji squatted down in front of Eren and laid a hand on his cheek:

-"Eren? It's me, Hanji."

She gently forced him to lift his head up towards her:

-"Eren?"

The young man agreed to look at her:

-"Can you dry these big tears for me so I can heal you?"

The Omega slowly raised his hands towards his face and grossly wiped his cheeks with his sleeves while sniffing:

-"It's good. Do you allow me to disinfect your wound?"

He hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding his head:

-"Thank you. It might sting a little."

It was with great delicacy that the Beta stamped the young man's lip, where his skin had given way under Levi's blow:

-"I'll put ice on your cheek to prevent it from swelling too much. It's gonna be cold, okay?"

Eren clenched his teeth but did not move when the intense cold came into contact with his skin:

-"You're perfect Eren."

Hanji had never been so considerate and delicate in his life, except with the Omegas who sometimes worked with her. This was not the first time she had seen an Omega in shock:

-"Why don't you lie down a little? You're safe here. I won't be far away."

But the young man's body did not move. Eren let himself be carried away when Hanji forced him to lie on his right side so that the ice pack could hold on his left cheek without having to hold it in place. From this position, the Omega faced the large bay window and could see the sky and part of the city.

As soon as he heard the door close, tears started to flow again.

He didn't understand what had just happened. He only knew that Levi had shot in his direction. Did he miss his shot? Did he try to kill him? Why did he bring him here then? He could have killed him in that creepy room and got rid of his body. Eren closed his eyes, kept crying, but he didn't know if he fell asleep tired or shocked.

When he reopened his eyes, the sun was fully up. So it must have been a few hours between his awakening in a chair and this one. The young man slowly stood up, dropping the ice pack on his cheek. It only contained water now, but at least the pain was very low.

His legs were shaky, but he managed to stand up and stay that way. The Omega slowly moved towards the first door he found in the room. It opened onto a bathroom with a corner bath for 3 people, an Italian shower, a bucket sink and immaculate white toilets. The young man closed the door and opened the second one, on his left. And this time was the right one.

Eren found himself in a hall with some furniture and two large windows in front of him. There were other doors, but Eren didn't want to open them. He didn't know how long his legs would carry him so he just wanted to reach the stairs in front of him. He wanted to get down these steps, find an exit door and leave the area as quickly as possible.

The young man grabbed the ramp and helped himself a lot to get down each step. He found no one at the bottom of the stairs. He was reassured. He didn't want to run into Levi, he was too afraid of him now. And he was far too weak in general to fight or defend himself.

Eren recognized Levi's apartment quite quickly and he became tenser. There was every chance in the world that the Alpha would be there somewhere. Unless he's downstairs, in his office or in... His "play room". The boy shivered. He didn't want to think about that. He was still clearly visualizing the tools he had seen yesterday. He closed his arms on himself to comfort himself and walked towards the elevator doors:

-"Glad to see you're wake and able to move around alone."

The whole body of the Omega stopped, all its muscles tightened by fear. He turned extremely slowly to see a Levi sitting at his kitchen table, one cup in his hand and one tablet in the other. All his attention was focused on the latter. The black-haired man took a sip of his cup before turning his attention to the young man:

-"Come here."

Eren remained perfectly still despite a few jolts of fear:

-"Come here", Levi repeated.

There was no sign of anger in his voice, it was exactly the same as usual. Eren thought he'd be upset after what happened yesterday. But maybe it was a trap...:

-"You hit me", ended up saying Eren.

As soon as these words came out of his mouth, the young man cracked:

-"You hit me! You told me I was one of the few people who didn't have to fear you, but you hit me! You're nothing but a liar! I want you to take me home, never come back to the tea salon again and I never want to see you again!"

The Omega turned to the elevator and went there. Unfortunately, without an access card, he wasn't going to get very far. The second Eren understood this, he punched through the doors:

-"Are you done?"

Levi's voice only made the younger one angrier and he rushed to the black-haired man. He hit him in the face the same way he did yesterday. The Alpha roared in pain before putting down his tablet and turning his head towards his "aggressor":

-"Do you feel better?"

In a way, yes, he felt better:

-"I want to go home... I want everything to be normal again..."

The Alpha got off his stool and put his cup in the sink:

-"You can't."

Eren raised his head sharply, that he was not aware that he had lowered:

-"Why?"

Levi sighed but did not turn around:

-"Because Kitz thinks I shot you."

-"So what about it? If I go home, he'll see that it's not true."

-"That's why you can't go home."

The Omega blinked several times:

-"I don't understand."

This time, the black-haired man turned around and stared at Eren:

-"By making Kitz believe you're dead, I can use his guilt for killing a young and innocent Omega to make him do what I want. And right now, I need him to handle the "La Garnison" case."

The youngest's eyes failed to come out of their orbits:

-"Are you using me?"

-"Not totally. By keeping you here, I'm giving you maximum protection."

An amused grin stretched the Alpha's lips:

-"Everyone thinks you're dead so no one will look for you... Your sister maybe, but alone, she's easily manageable."

If he knew, Eren thought to himself:

-"The police can't enter here..."

-"Why?", cut it off the young boy.

-"Erwin and I are good friends of the king. He often calls on us, as do many of the bigwigs. To thank us and to buy our silence, we have significant advantages. Example: the club is frequented by important personalities from all over the world, so the police are not allowed to enter here without direct authorization from the king to avoid any diplomatic incidents."

Levi took a deep breath before continuing:

-"But even if they do enter, floor 2 is designed so that my work room cannot be found. They will only find boxes of equipment for the club. Material not used because the real reserve is down there. And if they come up to my house, they won't find anything either, my weapons are too well hidden. And with a different code, the laptop only shows the files on my desktop on the first floor."

The Omega had to sit down as the shock was so big. He was trapped... But wait... :

-"But what would happen if they found me at your place?"

-"Not much since you'll say you live here with me to protect you from Kitz because he was putting too much pressure on you after giving you a mission that should never have been yours. You'll say you felt safer with me than with him."

The boy suddenly straightened up:

-"I won't cover for you anymore! And I wouldn't imply that you're my Alpha!"

-"You'll change your mind. In the meantime, Erwin is waiting for us."

Eren crossed his arms on his chest:

-"I'm not going anywhere."

Levi did not answer him but went up the stairs to the first floor. The Omega slumped on the table, sighed in despair. How was he going to get out of this situation? He had to escape, but how? If he could escape Levi, how much time did he have before he caught him?

Then an idea comes to him. Levi had said there were weapons hidden in the apartment, but here in the kitchen he had much more accessible weapons. The young man rushed to the knife rack and chose the longest and sharpest one. He grabbed the handle with both hands to reduce his tremors before turning around towards the stairs. The Omega only had to get rid of his kidnapper to escape... But going upstairs now would be suspicious and it was not necessary to arouse the suspicions of an assassin. He swallowed, he was going to try to kill a murderer... What a bad idea.

Eren did breathing exercises to control his stress while hiding the knife along the inside of his arm, until he heard Levi coming down:

-"Are you ready?"

The young man did not answer but turned his head towards his interlocutor to study his movements. The Alpha was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and a black tie:

-"Are you coming?"

Levi held out his hand to him and Eren took it gently. He pulled the black-haired man at him with a sharp blow while pulling out the knife he had hidden along his arm. The surprise was clearly visible on the Alpha's face and the boy was delighted. But he quickly fell apart when his opponent disarmed him at an almost superhuman speed. He turned his arm over and made him squeal in pain before pressing it, face first, against the central kitchen counter. They were definitely in this position far too often:

-"There's my little rebellious Omega again", purred Levi. "And what was your plan? What would you have done after you killed me? Hum? Nothing at all because Erd waiting for us downstairs would have understood everything and you would have died soon, for real this time."

Levi bent Eren's arm a little more behind his back, making him hiss with pain:

-"We're going to define some things, _sweetheart_. Don't push me like you did last night, don't play smart with me, try something like that again and I can guarantee you that your friends will quickly pay the price."

Eren's blood froze in his veins:

-"Do we agree?"

The young Omega closed his eyes, defeated once again by a threat to his friends:

-"Yes."

-"Yes who?"

-"Yes, sir."

-" _Good boy."_

The black-haired man planted the knife in the counter, at the boy's eyes level, before straightening it up and dragging him through the pass to the elevator.

Eren did not move, except when necessary, and did not say a word during the whole trip by car. And he didn't waste a second to do so when Levi asked him to open his window and close it when he arrived at Erwin's castle.

No one greeted them like last time, but Levi didn't waste any time and climbed the steps of the grand staircase. The Alpha led them to the office of the property owner. He got up from his office chair and gave Eren a huge smile:

-"Eren! It's a pleasure to see you again."

The young man lowered his head to fix his shoes. And he tightened up when the blond Alpha put a hand on his shoulder:

-"I told you it was too early", Hanji said.

-"We have no choice", Levi replied.

-"Who is to blame for that?"

Erwin ignored all this to raise Eren's head:

-"You're safe here. I know this is all difficult, but over time, everything will get better."

A glimmer of hope lit up in the boy's eyes:

-"Could I go home now? With my sister?"

The mafia's leader gave him a sorry little smile:

-"Unfortunately, no. But I can try to make sure you can see her from time to time."

-"Is that true?"

-"Yes. But you're gonna have to be patient. All right?"

Eren hesitated for a moment:

-"Promise?"

He felt like he was 8 years old, but he needed to be reassured as such:

-"Yes, I promise."

The Omega sighed with relief as he closed his eyes for a few moments:

-"Thank you," he breathed.

The Survey Corps boss stepped back one step before turning around to camp against his desk:

-"How do we proceed?"

-"Eren stays with me until further notice."

-"You can't lock him up for life!"

-"Don't tempt me, Hanji."

-"Could you try not to talk about Eren like he's not here?"

Levi and Hanji shut up after the chief had spoken:

-"Thank you very much. So, Eren, come here."

The Omega hesitated before executing. He remained straight as an "i" in front of the wooden surface:

-"I suppose Levi explained the situation to you..."

The young man nodded gently:

-"For the moment, we've managed to get you out of this situation... Let's say complex situation that Kitz had put you in. Now, we'll keep you with us until the situation changes and then we'll let you know."

Erwin took a short break:

-"Levi will continue to ensure your safety and you will stay with him for..."

-"No!"

Eren's voice echoed in the office and surprised everyone, including himself. Erwin blinked several times:

-"What exactly do you object to?"

-"Levi. I don't want to see him or hear him."

Hanji burst out laughing a few seconds after the end of his sentence:

-"You have just been rejected by your Omega with such violence."

-"Shut up," scolded the black-haired man.

-"I am not _**his**_ Omega and I never will be."

Eren didn't know where he got such courage from, but if he wanted to influence his future here as much as he could, he had to do it now.

Levi focused all his attention on the young man:

-"And how are you going to do that? I'm curious."

-"I will ask someone else to take care of my safety and I can go to a hotel."

The "little" Alpha slowly got up from the couch on which he was sitting to approach Eren, like a predator advancing towards his prey:

-"And who are you going to ask?"

The Omega clenched his fists but did not back down from the Survey Corps executor. He gave everything he had to stay straight and determine. Especially since Levi's pheromones were already playing on his will, making him slightly flinched:

-"Gunther, Erd or Petra", he managed to say despite some tremors in his voice.

-"Except that they work for me and will do nothing if I don't give them a direct order. I won't let anyone else take care of you but me. I don't share what's mine."

Eren was boiling now:

-"I don't belong to you! You didn't mark me! I'm not your Omega!"

-"It can be arranged..."

The Omega immediately wrapped both his hands around his neck to block any attempt at marking.

The tension between the two men was palpable and a mixture of several emotions. A mixture of anger, provocation and temptation. The Alpha and the Omega were defying each other's gaze while fighting a battle of pheromones. It was to the one who would make the other fold first. And their little game was beginning to affect the whole room. Eren's pheromones still bore the tempting trace of his heat, which caused Levi to growl with desire while getting closer to the slender body of the youngest. The latter struggled not to snuggle up against the black-haired man and merge into the security that his dominance inspired him, not to submit here and now.

Both sides were fighting with their deep nature not to give in to the other:

-"That's enough!", Erwin thundered with his most imposing voice possible.

He had to surpass Levi's dominance if he was to achieve his goals. But God knows it wasn't easy to resonate Levi when he was in Alpha mode. And this time it was going to be even more difficult since someone (Eren) refused to submit, pushing the black-haired man to use more pheromones.

Faced with the absence of reactions, Erwin changed his angle of action. Although he could not separate them himself because the other Alpha would take this as an attack, he could ask for the intervention of a Beta:

-"Mike! Hanji!"

The two Betas straightened up, receptive, to the call of their pack Alpha. And they rushed to Eren to drive him away from Levi. The latter scolded with dissatisfaction:

-"Instead of knocking us all out with pheromones, why don't you settle this the old-fashioned way?"

A one-minute silence replied before Eren spoke:

-"How's that the old-fashioned way?"

Hanji sighed with relief. The Omegas were really easier to resonate than the Alphas... Although Eren had to be special, he had a strong character and resisted Levi's pheromones, which few people could do... But that was not the point:

-"In ancient traditions, when an Alpha and an Omega could not find common ground, they organized a kind of hunt. If for 2 hours the Omega managed to escape from the Alpha then the latter had to listen to him. But if he got caught, he had to listen to the Alpha... There is not much documentation about this since few Omegas have a strong enough character to challenge an Alpha... But it seems we have one here."

There was a new moment of silence:

-"A hunt?"

-"Yes. If you win, Eren will stay at home and you will continue to ensure his safety."

The Alpha nodded with a "hum" of interest:

-"But if you lose, you'll let him live here."

Hanji turned his head towards Eren:

-"Do you agree?"

-"Yes."

It was an unexpected opportunity to escape from here and find her sister. He had long legs, he ran fast, he could do it... Even if he didn't know where he was right now. But he had to try:

-"Levi?"

The black-haired man sketched an unhealthy smile:

-"All right."

-"Perfect."

Levi approached the Omega slightly:

-"Run Eren. Run as fast as you can. I like a good hunt before I catch my prey."

"But what an idiot," Eren insulted himself as he walked back towards the door. Levi was a murderer, of course he knew how to track someone down:

-"I'll give you a five minutes head start, _sweetheart_."

The young man did not waste a minute and left the office. He ran to the hallway before throwing himself out. He followed the paved path for cars until he saw, in the distance, a large stone wall with a closed and guarded gate.

At this vision, all the young man's hopes vanished. He was screwed.

* * *

Disclaim: The characters and universes I work on do not belong to me, they are the property of their original creators. I do not generate any profit through my writings.  
But:  
© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	14. Chapter 13 : I hate him

Chapter 13: I hate him

He should have asked for details instead of running headlong. But no, he had done, as usual, acting without thinking. And now he was screwed:

-"Okay. Think Eren. Think. You're stuck on a defined area, where can you hide?"

The young man had a lot of options. The castle estate was rather large and covered with trees, it could hide anywhere. Eren ran into the woods to his left, he ran without looking behind him, slaloming between the trees and trying to reach a place to hide. He only stopped running when his thigh muscles began to burn him far too intensely to continue at this rate. He stopped to catch his breath before looking over his shoulder. His blood froze in his veins. His steps had left a trail in the snow. Levi could follow him without any problem. Shit, shit, shit, shit. He listened to what was happening around him. For the time being, the Omega only heard normal noises in a forest. So Levi wasn't around.

How could he hide when every single step left a footprint?

Eren suddenly had an idea. What if he goes back to the castle and hides there? All he had to do was turn left, continue his way to the gardens and enter the building through the verandah door. Once inside, he could hide in the castle without leaving a clue. The young man did not waste any time and set off. Eren was happy to see the castle and walked along a wall to the back of the building. The garden was less beautiful covered with snow, even if it kept a certain charm. He climbed the stairs to the verandah and opened the door. He took off his shoes so as not to leave wet traces behind him inside the castle:

-"Eren?"

He looked up and came face to face with Hanji:

-"You won't tell him, will you?"

-"It's for him alone to find you."

He sighed with relief:

-"Thank you."

-"Don't thank me too soon. I'm afraid the hunt will turn Levi on more than anything else..."

And Eren knew perfectly well that an aroused Alpha was a dangerous Alpha and more inclined to follow his primary instincts. The young man immediately put his hands around his neck and ran out of the room. He had to hide urgently. Under no circumstances should he let Levi bite him. That was out of the question. The Omega didn't really know where to go. But he knew he had to hide his smell, even if it was very weak, Levi could easily follow him since all his senses were focused on it. The young man moved discreetly through the castle and his steps led him to Levi's room. What better way to hide its scent than the Alpha one? He slipped into the room and immediately moved to the large closet. As soon as he opened it, he closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure. Levi's smell was everywhere.

If he listened to himself, he'd make a whole nest with the Alpha's stuff. Eren slapped himself in the face to regain his senses. That was out of the question. Levi was not a good Alpha, and the Omega felt he deserved a good Alpha. To his great misfortune, the mobster's clothes didn't fit him very well. They were too short for him and too wide because Levi was more muscular than him. Eren took off his jacket and put on a shirt instead of his t-shirt before leaving to stay on the move. As he walked down the hallways, the young man wondered what was best, what to do, find a hiding place and stay there or stay moving and cross his fingers so as not to fall on Levi. The Omega chose to keep moving, it was the safest for now. He found a small library not far from the executor's room, entered it and stopped in front of a huge painting. It represented a magnificent forest and the few animals drawn almost looked alive. The painting gave the impression that it was about to come to life before his eyes. It was incredible. Eren could easily have contemplated it for hours, but he did not have such a privilege. Footsteps and voices were coming in his direction. The young man did not waste any time and hid behind one of the sofas. He tried as much as possible to control his breathing so as not to be noticed. The noises were only getting closer and Eren couldn't help but close his eyes as tightly as possible as the voices were becoming perfectly audible:

-"Do you know what Levi's doing?"

-"I think he's chasing someone on the property."

-"I thought he wasn't killing on the boss' property."

-"Well, we'll see if he comes back with blood on him or not."

-"We won't even know. He works too cleanly to put blood on his clothes."

-"Well, we'll see if his men bring back a body."

The two men laughed as they walked away. Eren stood still for a few more minutes before looking over the sofa backrest. No one. Everything was fine. He slowly straightened up and walked towards the door through which he had entered. He looked to the right and then to the left; nothing.

The mansion was huge, as suspected. With each step, Eren felt a little safer. Time passed and no trace of Levi, it was very reassuring. If he kept going like that, he had a real chance to get out of it.

The Omega watched with interest a statue in armor. Each piece was authentic and perfectly polished. And the sword seemed perfectly sharpened. He touched with his fingertips the emblem engraved on the weapon's knob, two crossed wings:

-"It is the symbol of our mafia, the wings of freedom."

Eren would have liked not to hear that voice. He slowly turned his head towards Levi. The latter was standing in the middle of the corridor:

-"Freedom. That's what we bring to each and every member of the Survey Corps. We have our own rules and they allow us to do much more than the external society. And our justice is much more effective."

-"You talk about freedom, but isn't it you who wants to lock me up?"

-"It's different. You, you are my Omega, it is my duty to watch over you and protect you. And for that, I can use any means I want."

The older one began to approach. Eren swallows. He was afraid of what Levi could do to him. And he was upset because he wasn't his Omega. And he was trying not to become it. He did not hesitate for long before tearing the sword out of the statue's hands and pointing it at Levi:

-"Don't come near me."

-"Don't you want to be a nice little Omega and submit?"

-"Don't go any further!"

But the Alpha didn't care, he kept coming closer while Eren kept moving back:

-"You know it's only a matter of time before you give in. You're not an idiot, Eren. The proof is that you have put in place a very good strategy to try to escape me. You came back to the castle so you wouldn't leave any traces in the snow and you took a shirt of my own to hide your smell... One day I'll take you with only one of my shirts on you."

A long shiver ran through the spine of the Omega. Part of him wanted to, but he shouldn't. Levi had put him in enough trouble, he didn't need to physically connect with him in addition:

-"It's not going to happen!"

-"We'll see about that. In the meantime, put down that sword and submit, as you're supposed to do from what Hanji said."

-"You're supposed to catch me so I can submit. However, I am still perfectly free to move."

As soon as he had finished his sentence, he said to himself that it would have been better if he had kept quiet. Levi's entire posture changed and Eren was now facing a predator ready to jump on his prey; him. The young man tightened his fingers on the handle of his sword. He was not going to give in to the pheromones that Levi was starting to release. He had to stay strong:

-"I'll give you one last chance to submit before you get tough."

-"Fuck you!"

The Alpha could not help but growl before he started to move. He quickly approached Eren and the latter was soon with his weapon pointing in a completely different direction than that of his opponent. In just a blink of an eye, the Omega found himself without a sword in his hands but with the tip of it against his throat. Levi had just turned his own weapon against him. The young man was not moving. He closed his eyes. He was convinced he was going to die:

-"Are you finished? Can we go now?"

In a pure gesture of despair, Eren hit the blade with the back of his hand to remove it from his throat. He cut himself in the process, but he didn't care. The gesture having disturbed Levi, he took advantage of this confusion to move back. He was about to find himself fleeing when a steel embrace closed on his wrist and held him back. Levi hit his legs and fell heavily to the ground. Eren found himself lying on the ground, his wrists immobilized by Levi's hands and the latter above him. The young man wiggled about in all directions to free himself, in vain:

-"Do you want to stop moving? You're not going anywhere."

-"Let go of me!"

-"No. I respected the old traditions, you must submit. NOW!"

The roar of the Alpha caused Eren to freeze completely. The young man squealed while looking down. At that moment, Levi was terrifying and his instinct was screaming at him not to push the other man any further. Neither of them moved for a long time. But when Levi did, Eren closed his eyes. The Alpha's nose rubbed the young man's cheek and gently forced him to bend his head backward, with small knocks under his chin. The Omega swallowed and squealed with despair. Exposing his throat to an Alpha like that meant wanting to be marked, and Eren didn't want that:

-"You cut yourself."

The young man shivered as Levi's tongue rubbed against his skin. He should not appreciate this humidity... And yet, he could not help but feel a certain pleasure. Eren gathered all his will to resist the pleasure and he tried to escape from the Alpha's grip. But he doesn't succeed. Not when Levi was so close, so hot, so dominant, not when he was gently grumbling his own pleasure. A grumble that stopped when the mobster decided to mark Eren's throat with a hickey. The Omega does not hold back his moaning of pleasure, nor did he struggle when his body slowly relaxed under the cuddly attentions of the older. The Alpha was undoubtedly satisfied as he started a little further on, marking the young man's throat with red and purple.

The two men were completely lost in their proximity, their intimacy, their pleasure, they did not pay attention to their environment and had forgotten everything that was going on in their lives. They were sinking into each other, on the carpet of one of the corridors of the mansion of Erwin Smith, leader of the Survey Corps mafia.

Yet Eren's eyes opened wide and a hint of panic crossed him when he felt Levi's fangs against his throat. Fangs that slipped gently to the joint of his neck and shoulder. They weren't supposed to... Not like that:

-"Don't... Don't bite... Please."

His mind, although fogged up by pleasure, sent him signals of panic and despair. He should not, he did not want to be marked by the Alpha above him... His body, numb by the sensations Levi gave him, was unable to defend himself against him...:

-"Why not?"

Levi's voice was hoarse and a long shiver ran down Eren's spine, making him arch slightly. It was there that he felt, against his thigh, the obvious proof that the excitement was guiding the Alpha above him:

-"Because you're not a good Alpha", succeeds in blowing the young man away.

The next second, Levi's heat was gone. He had moved away from Eren with a blink of an eye, leaving the latter panting and frantically blinking his eyelids to come to his senses. He stood up on his elbows to see the mobster staring at him with like suffering in his eyes:

-"I... Am not a good Alpha ?"

Eren swallows. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. But it was partly true. Levi had convinced him only 40% of his ability to be a good Alpha. He had proved to him that he knew how to fight and defend him, he had proved to him that he had extraordinary financial means and therefore more than enough to support him and their eventual future family. But was he able to take care of himself? Was he capable of tenderness and love? Would he listen to her if they were fighting? How could he be totally convinced when he knew almost nothing about himself? Eren sat down slowly and raised his knees against his chest:

-"I am not a good Alpha."

It was not an interrogation as before, it was more of a kind of painful realization:

-"All right."

Levi took his cell phone out of the inside pocket of his pocket and called someone:

-"He's in the corridor of the East Wing. Come and get him."

The Alpha then reached out to him to help him get back on his feet. Eren hesitated for a moment. Levi's face was different. His deep desire earlier had disappeared, as had his erection, and instead was... tenderness? The young man slipped his fingers into the palm of the Alpha and accepted his help to get up. They immediately separated and did not say a word until Petra arrived:

-"Boss?"

-"Take him to Moblit and then take him back to the apartment. Take care of him."

-"All right."

The executor looked at Eren one last time before turning his back and quickly leaving the corridor. The Omega wrapped his arms around his own body and held back his tears as much as possible. He was completely lost.

Petra gently put her hand on his arm:

-"If he hurt you, we can go see Erwin."

Eren shook his head negatively. Petra lured him to her to hug him and caress his hair. It didn't take long for the Omega to start crying:

-"Shhh."

He had reached his emotional limit. He finally realized that he had lost everything, his freedom, his job, his friends, his sister... And he had just lost his chance to escape. Now that Levi had obtained to keep him in his apartment, he had no way to escape. The security was far too high. He was now stuck with an Alpha who wanted to mark him and that he had just rejected... His future had been promised to be complicated but now... He was going to live a real hell..:

-"I hate him.", he whispered.

Petra helped a shaking Eren down the steps of the mansion to reach the main hall. There they found Hanji talking to two strange individuals. The woman with glasses stopped her conversation and rushed to the duo:

-"What did that idiot do to you?"

-"Nothing," crossed the young man.

-"Of course not," she replied sarcastically. "That's why you cry, shake, bleed and have a hickey!"

The Omega huddled back on himself as he heard the Beta raise her voice. She suddenly took him in her arms:

-"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't want to scream."

Hanji and Petra boarded one of the cars available in the garage and it was the science captain who led them to a small clinic in the city center. They used the access for deliveries and parked to the left of the delivery dock:

-"This is the clinic we go to when we need care. My husband, Moblit, runs it."

They came out to knock on the only door present. The small hatch at eye level opened before suddenly closing and the door opened. Hanji, Petra and Eren entered the room. It was a small hall overlooking a white corridor. They crossed it to arrive in a room with a few beds and the minimum of medical equipment:

-"Call Moblit,", Hanji ordered one of the two nurses present.

The two women put the young man on an empty bed and he let himself be completely carried away. His brain was completely disconnected and he looked more like a doll than a human being right now:

-"Eren ?"

The young man looked up at Hanji:

-"Moblit is coming to take care of your cut, okay?"

He simply nodded and observed the room very slowly:

-"We are in the "mafia emergency" part of the clinic. When one of us is shot, we bring him in here to cover his tracks before taking him to surgery and letting him rest in one of the clinic's rooms. If we had entered through the main door, you would have discovered a charming little private clinic with all the classic features. This is just a transition zone. All right?"

The Omega nodded. Then the door opposite to the one they had borrowed opened on a Beta in a white coat:

-"Moblit!"

-"Would you please not scream in my clinic? I have patients who need to rest."

-"There's no one here. And even if there was someone, I would be allowed to scream, I have an Omega in distress."

The doctor stood in front of Eren who remained completely motionless looking at his hands, which he had placed on his thighs:

-"Young man?"

-« Eren Jaëger. 19 years old. Oméga », Hanji replied for him.

Moblit grabbed a stool with wheels and sat on it to the left of his patient:

-"Mr. Jaëger?"

The young man turned his attention to him with exceptional slowness and without any spark in his eyes:

-"What happened to you?"

The Omega was unable to answer. Too much has happened lately. There was so much to say. Where to start? Did he even want to start somewhere with this man he didn't know? Not really. To be honest, he wanted to be alone. So Eren kept silent and just kept staring at his hands:

-"All right. May I see your throat?"

The young man leaned his head back to expose his cut. Moblit put his gloved fingers over the wound and carefully observed the wound:

-"The cut is not deep. I'll just disinfect and put on a bandage."

Eren shivered when the doctor pressed on the purple line Levi had left on his skin:

-"They're going to stay for a while... But you should be able to hide them with makeup."

Moblit went to get the necessary supplies to heal Eren while Petra gently stroked his hair. The Omega no longer had any strength, physically or mentally. This whole affair had broken him and for the moment he was not able to get up. He remained totally motionless while Moblit treated him and bandaged his throat:

-"Tomorrow morning, you will remove the bandage, disinfect the wound and redo a bandage. All right?"

The young man nodded gently. The doc turned his attention to his wife:

-"What happens now?"

-"I have to take him to Levi's", Petra replied.

-"Levi? Ackerman? The executor? Why would you do that?

-"Because he and Eren have abided by the tradition of conflict between Alpha and Omega and Eren has been found."

-"Ho... I see. And he did this to him?"

-"The hickeys yes. For the injury, I don't know... Levi has too much respect for the Omegas to hurt one", Hanji replied.

-"It was an accident, Eren thought almost inaudible."

But the trio heard it:

-"I threatened him with a sword. He turned it against me and when I tried to get out of the way, I cut myself..."

No one spoke for a few seconds:

-"Oh Eren...", said Petra sadly before sitting next to the young man to hug him gently.

-"Did you point a weapon at Levi? That's wonderful. You are a fascinating Omega Eren. Not only can you stand up to Levi, but you can also threaten him with a weapon. With a weapon!"

The Beta with glasses turned to her husband and grabbed him by the collar of her blouse:

-"Can you believe it?! And Levi didn't kill him! Even after he stood up to him and pointed a sword at him!"

-"Calm down."

-"How do you expect me to calm down? Levi killed for less than that! Could it be that he... Is attached to Eren?"

Hanji turned to the Omega:

-"As you said yourself, Levi has a lot of respect for the Omegas. He'll never kill one unless it's really necessary."

-"Maybe, but with what Eren has done, he still wants to keep it at home and nowhere else. There's gotta be something or Levi wouldn't do that."

The woman with glasses emitted a slight sharp squeak:

-"Levi is attached to someone! I think I'm going to pass out."

If she didn't do it, Eren did it for her. The idea that the Alpha could be attached to him finished him off. How was he going to get out of there if Levi was attached to him? An Alpha who had chosen an Omega did not easily let him go. And the executor didn't seem like the type to give up easily. He was screwed.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	15. Chapter 14 Shopping

Chapter 14: Shopping

When the young man opened his eyes again, he was in a room that he sadly recognized. It was the room he woke up in after Levi took him away. Eren sat slowly on the bed and gently put his fingers on his throat. He felt slight pain but nothing like yesterday. He got up slowly and headed for the bathroom. The Omega contemplated his reflection in the mirror and studied the bandage around his throat. The white of the bandage contrasted with his tanned skin. And he was slightly tightening it, he felt like he was wearing a neck choker... And it wasn't unpleasant. But he did not waste any more time in contemplation and looked for something to redo his bandage. However, he found nothing, so he headed feverishly towards the door of his room to search the surroundings in the hope of finding something to cure himself. The young man did not immediately activate the door handle, he was afraid. Fear of running into Levi. He was afraid of what might happen if they saw each other. He had trouble integrating the fact that he loved their... Exchange after they found each other. No one had touched him like that. He had already been annoyed by some Alphas who had their hands a little too loose but he had managed to manage.

But Levi was different. Levi was not a normal Alpha. Levi was an Alpha of a rare dominance that inspired him with a desire for intense submission. And his instinct pushed him to comply with the slightest of his demands and to remain at his side to be safe while his mind pushed him to want to survive and therefore, to move away from the one who was a real danger. Eren was divided. However, it should no longer be, Levi had won. They were going to stay together until the situation subsided. Eren realized that he now had to concentrate on controlling his instincts so as not to do anything stupid or put himself in an even more dangerous situation than he is now.

The Omega suddenly backed away when the door opened without his intervention. His blood froze in his veins as he found himself facing Levi. He was holding a care kit in his right hand. The two men remained perfectly still to settle for a good minute:

-"You shouldn't be up."

Eren curled up a little on him, bringing his hands back to his chest:

-"Can you sit on the bed, please?"

The Omega did not expect such a calm and polite tone. Deep down, he was delighted with it and soon did so. The Alpha took his sides and opened the care kit:

-"I'll redo your bandage. Do you allow me to?"

The young man turned his head towards his interlocutor and took the time to detail him carefully. The mobster didn't seem angry or tense. He seemed calm. And his eyes were filled with kindness. Eren nodded slowly. Anyway, he preferred not to make waves and let Levi do what he wanted:

-"Yes."

The Alpha replied nothing but put his fingers on his neighbor's neck to remove the piece of tape that held the dressing in place. He unwound the bandage with great gentleness and removed the two compresses pressed against the wound with equal gentleness. Eren shivered every time Levi's fingers touched his skin:

-"It is less red than yesterday. Are you in pain?"

-"A little."

Levi disinfected. Eren closed his eyes under the painful tingling while clenching his fists on his thighs:

-"I'm almost done."

Alpha's gestures were precise and strangely tender:

-"Please keep the compresses in place."

Eren obeyed and left his "nurse" bandaged his throat and put five pieces of adhesive plaster to keep everything in place:

-"There, it's over. How do you feel", asked the older man, tidying up his care equipment.

-"I..."

How did he feel? That's a good question. What could he say? :

-"I don't know."

The young man stretched himself out and closed his eyes as hard as he could, feeling Levi's hand coming to caress his cheek:

-"I'm sorry about yesterday. I couldn't control myself."

Eren opened one eye, then the other to look at the mobster:

-"I can't guarantee that it won't happen again. You're impacting my Alpha instincts more than I want to acknowledge. But I can promise to do my best to keep me as long as possible."

The Omega remained silent in front of this statement and shivered when Levi's thumb once again stroked his cheek:

-"Know that I would never intentionally hurt you."

Eren is holding back with all his strength from not leaning his head against the Alpha's hand to get more strokes:

-"Moblit says you need to rest, so rest. You can walk freely in the apartment. I made you some food. You can find the dishes in the fridge. If you need anything, I'll let you use this beeper. I will receive a notification directly on my phone and I will come as soon as possible. Okay?"

It was with trembling fingers that the young man took the small device that his eldest was holding out to him:

-"Don't hesitate to do so. All right?"

The Omega rested his hands on his thighs while fixing the beeper between his fingers:

-"... Okay."

Levi offered him one last caress before getting up and leaving the room. Eren did not move for a while before putting the beeper on the bedside table and brushing his throat with one hand and his cheek with the other. Then he began to blush. He was thinking about what the Alpha had just said. He was struggling to control his Alpha instincts because of him? Could it be possible that he too has become attached? Is that why Levi refused to let him stay anywhere but home? That he didn't want anyone else to take care of his safety? If that was the case, how did it happen? At what time? What was he supposed to do? Everything was jostling in his head and he felt a migraine coming on. The Omega dropped himself on the bed and sighed deeply. He knew he was attached to the mobster. After all, his own unconscious had made him imagine passing his heat with him, which meant a lot to the Omegas. But how can we be sure of Levi's attachment? Eren straightened up all of a sudden, making himself dizzy in the process. He answered his question a few seconds ago. Levi was protecting him, wanted to keep him by his side and he had just taken care of him. Was Levi really trying to prove he was a good Alpha for him?

Eren opened his eyes wide. That's why Levi seemed so hurt when he told him he wasn't a good Alpha. Because he had rejected him. And an Alpha rejected by the person he wanted was not good for his ego, nor for him in general. But did Levi really want it? Or was he lured by the comedy they had played for the police?

The Omega squealed while burying his head in his hands. Everything was confusing in his mind. Eren finally got up from the bed to approach the bay window to the right of his bed to observe the surroundings. There were modern buildings around and the young man had no doubt that Levi knew exactly what was going on there. The idea of writing on the glass to ask for help crossed his mind but he remembers that you couldn't see the inside of the apartment from the outside because the windows were tinted. And where would he go? Levi was determined to keep him hidden and safe. He had no chance of escaping it. But did he want to? He was not sure. Did he want to go home and find his loved ones? Yes. Did he want his freedom back? Yes. Did he want to stay with Levi? Yes. Was he afraid of Levi? Yes. Was he terrified to be at the heart of a Mafia organization? Of course, it is. But was he going to try to escape? Of course not, of course not. He did not particularly want to die and he felt this strange sense of security when he stayed with them.

The Omega would have stayed longer to contemplate the landscape but his belly began to rumble. He left the room to slowly descend the stairs and head for the kitchen. He didn't expect to be alone in Levi's big apartment, and yet he was. Eren wrapped his own arms around himself as he watched the kitchen counter. He still remembered very well the feelings he felt when Levi tackled him when he tried to hurt him to escape from here. His fingers touched the mark left by the knife they had used. He shivered before forcing himself to turn away from the counter and head for the fridge. The Omega opened the steel-colored door and almost choked. Levi had made so much food for him, it was impressive. The fridge was full. The young man bit his lower lip before starting to look at what the Alpha had prepared for him. Everything seemed delicious, absolutely everything. But his wish was to have a meat pie with diced tomatoes. Cautious, he took only a small share. But it was so good that he cut a second, bigger one. When he was full, the Omega felt physically better but his mind remained weakened. Eren washed the dishes before starting to explore Levi's apartment. He leaves the kitchen not through the door facing the elevator, but through the one opening onto the dining room. The room was richly furnished in a very modern black and white style. Eren then went out through the double glass door facing the library. The Omega already knew this piece. So he continued his progress. Just to the right of the library was a small bathroom. Finally, to the left of the stairs, next to the dining room, was the living room. His eyes fell on the big wall TV. Whoa. It was huge. The sofa facing him was white and with a meridian. He looked so comfortable... His eyes slipped on the matching coffee table and opened wide. There was the last model of console on it. Was Levi a gambler? There was a piece of paper placed next to the device. Eren stretched out to take it and read it:

" _You told me you liked playing so I bought a console so you wouldn't get bored. I didn't know what you liked so I bought you several different games. Don't hesitate to buy more. I created an account for you with a balance of 400 dollars on it. Have a good time. Levi."_

The young man opened his mouth wide. Levi bought this for him? And he made him a $400 account to buy video games? WHAT? WHAT? Was that a joke? Eren grabbed the remote control, turned on the TV and then the console. He had to check it out. The Omega didn't really understand why Levi had named the account IDGF, but he didn't care for it at the moment. He immediately opened the "My Account" section and almost choked. There was indeed a $400 balance. Oh, my God... All that money for games? Levi was crazy... Eren took a while to recover from this discovery. He explored the library of games available on the account and, indeed, Levi bought very different games. The Omega knew some of them, had already played them and loved them. But he didn't want to play. He wanted to finish exploring the environment in which he was going to stay until Levi decided otherwise. The young man went up to the stairs. There were only two doors, including the one in his room. But the second door was locked. It was probably Levi's room... It looked very big. He returned to what was his room and opened the large closet. It was pretty empty... How was he going to change tonight? What about tomorrow? He had to discuss it with Levi. He couldn't keep the same clothes on forever. Eren left his room, dodging the armchairs in the small living room where the stairs and the two doors on the first floor led to the bay window at the top of the stairs. Who knew behind the club there was a beautiful garden? Not Eren. He smiles when he sees cherry trees. He loved cherry trees.

The Omega went down the stairs and returned to the living room. He didn't have anything to do so much to play. Eren took one of the two controllers and started a game. Of course, they were games without multiplayer mode so that he couldn't communicate with anyone. He had no doubt that Levi had placed control over the key "multiplayer" mode. And he didn't want to attract Levi's wrath again by challenging him. He didn't have the strength to stand up to him, not yet.

Eren played for a long time and was happy to stop thinking about his situation for hours. The young man jumped and screamed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He let go of the joystick and moved as far away from the hand as possible. The Omega sighed more or less relief when he saw Levi. The Alpha raised his hand as a sign of peace:

-"It's me."

Eren closed his eyes and relaxed a little:

-"Have you eaten?"

-"Y-Yes."

-"What did you take?"

-"Meat and tomato pie."

-"Good."

The mobster untied his tie:

-"Have you found your happiness in video games?

-"O-Yes. Thank you. But... You shouldn't have bought all that for me."

-"Why?"

-"Because it's too much..."

-"Can you play?"

-"Yes."

-"With this amount, can you buy the games you like?"

-"Yes, but..."

-"So that's all I care about."

Levi sat down near Eren:

-"How's your throat?"

The Omega put his hand on his bandage:

-"I don't have any pain..."

-"Good."

The two men remained silent. Eren glanced at Levi. The Alpha had his legs crossed and his head thrown back, resting on the back of the sofa. He was handsome. And that, the young man could not deny it:

-"I... I don't have any clothes for tomorrow."

-"Do you want me to ask Petra to take you shopping?"

-"... Can I go out?"

-"Do you feel well for that?"

-"I think so."

-"So yes. But with Petra and only in a place I know well and where I know you won't risk anything."

-"Kitz won't see me?"

-"How can he see you if he thinks you're dead?"

Eren lowered his head a little. It is true that everyone thought he was dead... He felt so sad for his sister and friends. They must have been devastated by the news of his death. And he missed them terribly:

-"Do you still want to go out?"

-"Yes..."

-"So I'll call Petra to pick you up."

Levi got up:

-"Aren't you coming?"

The Alpha stopped. Eren could see the tension in his shoulders:

-"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I scared you yesterday and I wouldn't want to scare you anymore."

-"Ho."

Eren was disappointed. He didn't really want to admit it, but he was disappointed. Although it is true that he was anxious in Levi's presence, he also felt safe with him. So not having him with him after everything that had happened... It was even scarier. A hand touched under his chin to lift his head up, which he had not realized he had lowered. Levi looked at him with such tenderness:

-"Don't be sad _sweetheart_ , Petra can reach me at any time. Don't hesitate to ask him. All right?"

They looked at each other in silence for a moment before the younger one answered:

-"All right."

-"Perfect," replied the Alpha, offering him a little smile.

Then he presented his hand to her:

-"Come with me."

Eren hesitated for a moment before slowly sliding his fingers against the palm of the Alpha. The warmth of the mobster's palm made him shiver. Levi only released the Omega's hand when they arrived in his office to open his briefcase. He took out a light blue credit card and handed it to the boy who was waiting quietly on the other side of the desk:

-"What is that?"

-"A credit card. I have created a bank sub-account in mine to which I have just deposited half a million euros. He has dedicated himself entirely to you and you can use that money to buy anything that pleases you when I can't do it for you."

Eren remained totally motionless. Levi looked up at him. The Omega blinked several times without moving:

-"Take it."

-"... I can't."

-"Why? -Why?"

-"I... No... No... I..."

-"What good is my money if I can't use it as I want?"

-"But I..."

Eren tightened when the Alpha's fingers firmly closed on his wrist to put the card in his palm:

-"Let me give you this gift."

The mobster used the hand that had just placed the card to gently close Eren's fingers on it. The young man was so shocked that he did not react when Levi touched his cheek with his fingertips:

-"I'll tell Petra."

And with these words, the older one left the office with his phone in his ear.

Eren reopened his fingers and observed the credit card in his hand. He must have been dreaming. It was not possible. Levi was offering him half a million dollars? WHAT? How rich was he to dispose of such a sum without flinching? It was incredible, it was shocking, it was... Woha:

-"Petra will be here in 15 minutes."

Eren turned to Levi:

-"All right."

-"Do you want me to stay with you until then or do you want me to leave you alone?"

Suddenly, the Omega wanted to grab him by the neck and shake him like a plum tree. Why was he being so nice to him? They no longer had to act... Would he have been right this morning thinking that Levi really wanted to be his Alpha? The current signs indicated it to him, the mobster provided him with protection, care, and means to meet his needs... Was it possible? Was it really possible that Levi really wanted to be his Alpha? The young man brought both his hands against his chest. He should not jump to conclusions. He was going to wait and see what was going on:

-"S _weetheart?_ "

Levi's voice drew him from his thoughts:

-"Have you eaten?"

The question caught them both off guard. Why the hell did he ask for that?:

-"I mean... There's plenty of food in the fridge..."

The Alpha emitted a little amused sound:

-"It has been a long time since anyone worried about whether or not I had eaten."

-"You should... If you don't eat, you won't recharge your batteries, you won't be in shape and you risk being hurt. And I... »

He interrupted himself in his sentence. What was he going to say? That he didn't want anything bad to happen to him? Certainly. Eren was divided. His instinct and his brain sent him contrary information and he didn't know what to think, what to say, how to react:

-"You're right. I should eat."

The Alpha smiled before leaving for the kitchen. Eren followed him gently, cautiously and observed him from the door frame. He watched him progress in his kitchen with ease. The more he looked at it, the less he could say that the Alpha was not interesting... Almost fascinating. How could it contain such duality?

Eren would be lying if he said he never considered Levi a potential Alpha. Before all this history, he might even have accepted to become his Omega, but today... It was out of the question. He would not become a companion of an assassin, much less after what happened yesterday... At least that is what his mind told him. His instincts dictated something completely different.

His thoughts and contemplation were interrupted by the opening of the elevator doors:

-"Hello, boss. Hello Eren."

Petra had arrived. Strangely, the anguish he felt at being alone with Levi decreased significantly. He was aware that in case of a problem, Petra had no chance against the Alpha, but her presence reassured him. And none of this made any sense! How could one be anxious with someone but at the same time feel a sense of security in their presence? :

-"Your shoes are in the hall and your jacket in the coat rack. Be careful. Don't come home too late and Petra, look after him."

-"Yes, boss."

Eren stood still for a moment before slowly moving towards Petra. The Beta gave him a reassuring smile and her relief was visible in her eyes. The Omega put on his shoes in silence, just like his jacket:

-"Eren?"

The young man turned gently to the mobster:

-"Don't try anything stupid. You wouldn't like the consequences."

Eren knew exactly what it was about; an attempt to escape and the punishment he would receive because Levi would necessarily find him. The young man replied nothing, he simply walked towards the elevator, staring at the ground. He couldn't figure out what to do with the Alpha. The latter had been kind and attentive until now when he had just reminded her that he could hurt her very badly and break her without any problem. How could he send such opposite signals? What did he expect from him?

The elevator doors closed on Eren and Petra once the redhead woman had used her access badge. The silence between them did not last long:

-"I'm glad to see you awake. How are you feeling? Are you sure you want to go shopping?"

-"I... I don't feel too much pain. I need clothes..."

-"If you don't feel well, tell me right away and we'll go home, okay?"

-"All right."

Petra had a luxury car:

-"This is my personal car, a Lexus RC 300h. And I have a company car, a Lexus LC."

Eren needed a moment to digest the information. The car in front of him was worth over $50,000. It was monstrous. And her company car was worth no less than $10,996,000:

-"Eren?"

-"But how do you get so much money?"

The Beta smiles while opening the door for the young man:

-"He who said crime doesn't pay is a jerk."

-"But..."

-"Yes, we do illegal and yes, sometimes we kill people. But overall, Erwin is simply running a big business that bypasses the rules a little bit. From there, do the calculation yourself. Fewer limits equal to more profits. You'll get used to it, don't worry. In the meantime, get in."

The Omega obeyed and sat in the front passenger seat of the Lexus. Everything was luxurious in that car. The seats were soft and comfortable. Eren was almost certain he would never find a car as comfortable as this one. And he had the unpleasant feeling that he didn't belong here. Petra sat behind the wheel and turned on the ignition:

-"How did it go with Levi this morning?

-"I haven't seen him much... He came to treat my injury and went to work. He came back a little while before he called you. He gave me a credit card with half a million on it and allowed me to go out under your supervision."

-"Wait, can you repeat that to me?"

-"Which part?"

-"How was he while he was treating your wound?"

-"Very... Soft. He didn't hurt me."

-"Wo... And he opened an account for you?"

-"A subaccount of his appearance. And he paid half a million so that I could "cover my expenses" when he couldn't do it himself."

Petra engaged the car on the road before saying:

-"Two things; one, Levi is not sweet. He's not as bitter as usual at best. Two, he doesn't give his money away. Did he ask for something in return?"

-"... No."

Petra gave a little joyful, satisfied laugh:

-"I didn't think this day would come..."

Eren frowned:

-"What day? -What day?"

-"Where my boss would find his Omega."

He should have been angry, as he was a few days ago when someone called him that. But today, after everything that had happened, he found himself feeling only sadness. He didn't want this life. He didn't want to become the Omega of an Alpha who didn't want him. It might have been a cliché, but Eren was dreaming of love. An Alpha who would sincerely love him for himself and not because he was an Omega. An Alpha who would protect him and take care of him... He was willing to admit that Levi provided him with impressive protection and that he had proven his ability to take care of him this morning. But was it going to last? :

-"Eren?"

Eren was always full of energy and ready to fight for his family, but right now he was broken. Levi had destroyed his life in less time than it takes to say. All the people he cared about thought he was dead today and he couldn't even try to change the situation because he knew perfectly well that Levi would make him pay one way or another. Maybe not to him, but he had no doubt that the mobster would attack his family. And in all honesty, Eren would do anything to protect Mikasa and Armin. Without them, he would not have survived his parents' death. So if he had to stay with the Mafia executor and risk his life to save those of his loved ones, he would do so. The sacrifice was well worth it, even if it made him horribly unhappy:

-"What kind of Alpha would make his Omega so unhappy?"

Eren saw Petra's sad and saddened look in her reflection in the window. The redheaded woman turned her attention back to the road and remained silent for a moment before saying:

-"Levi is not as bad as you seem to think."

The Omega did not answer, so the young woman beside him continued:

-"Before I worked as a delivery girl in a private company. That's how I met Auruo. I didn't know he was in the mob at the time. We started dating and it was beautiful."

The Beta took a deep breath before continuing:

-"One evening, we were quietly returning home when we were attacked. People who had problems with Survey Corps. They wanted to take the opportunity to have one of the rival isolated mafia members, with his girlfriend, send a message. Auruo fought to protect me, but I was still injured. Fortunately, we were able to escape. He took me back to Levi's and that's when I learned everything. Auruo is one of Levi's bodyguards, executor of the mafia Survey Corps, one of his henchmen with a specialization in daggers. He worked with Erd and Gunther, two other bodyguards and henchmen with specialization in firearms and knives."

Petra paused:

-"Levi explained to me that now that I had been seen with a Survey Corps member, I had the choice to leave town to ensure my safety and start from scratch or stay with them. I was terrified and angry. I didn't really know what to do. But I immediately thought about everything I had experienced with Auruo. And I couldn't bring myself to leave him. He had made me far too happy. No one had made me feel so good, so beautiful. No one had ever looked at me before so much love... So I chose to stay. Levi deployed all his skills to find the people who had attacked us and made sure that they could never hurt anyone again."

New break:

-"After that, Levi accepted me into his team, taught me to fight and forced me to go beyond my limits to become one of the best drivers in the organization. I am in charge of collecting the equipment or delivering things when he asks me to. I'm not killing anyone. I have been trained to defend myself and kill if necessary, but I am never asked to do so."

Petra focused her attention on the young man beside her:

-"Erwin built the Survey Corps mafia as if it were a big family. Respect for others is a fundamental value. Everyone has their place and it corresponds to their skills, their talent, their potential and on what you are ready to do. A good half of the mafia members work for Survey Corps without ever being involved in the illegal activities it conceals. And Levi did the same thing with his team. Auruo is good at monitoring and handling daggers. It is therefore often used as a scout and discreet bodyguard. Gunther is good with all types of weapons. He is Levi's most effective bodyguard and accompanies him everywhere. Erd is good at handling small-calibre firearms and quickly analyses situations, which is why when Levi can't go to a meeting or transaction, he takes his place. When we are asked to eliminate someone, we organize ourselves so that everything goes well, but it is Levi who pulls the trigger. He's the one who gets his hands dirty. Sometimes Gunther, but that's rare. Levi is the only one who carries the weight of the dead he has on his conscience. He never says it directly, but we know perfectly well that he does it to protect us. Killing someone is a heavy burden and they would rather carry it themselves than impose it on us outside of emergency survival situations. When he has to torture to obtain the information requested by Erwin, he takes no pleasure in it. He targets the most painful points to make his victim crack faster. This way, she doesn't suffer long before she dies of a bullet in the head. Levi is a murderer, who respects his victims by giving them a decent death. Of all the mafias in the world, it is a chance to be able to integrate Survey Corps, where human values are still respected as much as possible."

Eren finally turned his head towards the Beta:

-"I met some exceptional people at Survey Corps. I never regret giving up my previous life, even if I sometimes miss my parents."

Petra turned her head towards him and gave him a reassuring and comforting smile:

-"Try to let go and give us a chance. You will find that we are not as crazy and unhealthy as you think..."

The Omega looked away and turned his attention to the outside of the car. He barely heard his neighbor's whisper:

-"Give us a chance... To us. To Levi."

Eren closed his eyes. His mother had always told him that everyone deserved a second chance and that people should not be judged for their biggest mistakes. But did this rule apply here? The rest of the journey took place in a silence full of reflections.

Eren almost died of a heart attack when the elevator doors that had pulled them out of the parking lot opened. They were in a large, excessively luxurious hall:

-"Where are we?" he asked Petra"

The young woman gave him a huge smile:

-"In one of the most popular places in the world."

The Beta stood in front of one of the many guards protecting access to the double chrome door and showed him something. The great man nodded, moved and opened the door for him:

-"Come on."

Petra grabbed the Omega's hand and pulled him out after him. The double door closed behind them, the two security guards gave them a brief glance before starting to fix the huge room in front of them again. The young man's jaw almost fell off in front of what he saw. A huge shopping mall with shops from all over and absolutely everything was full of luxury and money:

-"Welcome to Gallery Smith."

Eren blinked several times to try to make the glitter that he seemed to have in his eyes disappear, in vain:

-"Smith? As in Erwin Smith?"

-"Exactly. Erwin created this place to launder his money. But officially, it's just the place where many celebrities and rich people come to spend their money in the shops of the biggest brands. All of them pay rent to Erwin who helps them if they need it, like any good owner of what you rent."

As Petra was already moving forward to start an intense shopping session with her protégé, she stopped sharply when she quickly noticed that the said protégé was not moving a centimeter. He was staring at one of the magnificent crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling:

-"Eren?"

The Omega lowered his head to look at Petra:

-"I... I can't."

-"What is it, my darling?", she asked softly as she approached him.

Eren didn't even react when she put her hands on his arms:

-"Eren?"

The young man turned his attention to Beta in front of him:

-"Is everything all right?"

-"... Can't we go somewhere else?"

-"No. Levi didn't allow me to take you anywhere but here. Why?"

-"Because I can't afford anything here."

Petra's worried look turned into a "Are you serious now? » :

-"If my memory serves me right, you now have a bank account with half a million euros at your disposal. With that kind of money, I think you can buy a lot of clothes here."

And with these good words, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the window of the first shop on their right:

-"First of all, do you like what you see in the window?"

The young man observed the clothes worn on the mannequins. He liked a t-shirt... And then he looked at the price... And he almost choked to death:

-"I'm not going to put 85 euros on a T-shirt!"

-"Why not?"

-"But because it's abused. And because it's not my money."

-"The account is yours, so the money on it is yours too. So you're going to do me the pleasure of taking advantage of this money to buy you clothes."

Petra grabbed the Omega's wrist and dragged him into the store. She showed him lots of clothes and some of them made him really drooling with envy. But could he really afford to spend Levi's money on such expensive clothes? A salesman approached the partner:

-"Hello, can I help you?"

-"N…"

-"Yes. My friend would like to try several items."

-"Of course, of course. Which ones?"

Eren swallowed in front of the seller. He was really uncomfortable. He scratched his head before saying:

-"Uh... This one first."

Then he timidly showed him the other two T-shirts he liked the most before going to the fitting room. Petra smiled like a blessed woman, she was going to find him clothes that would make him even more beautiful. But already, she had to make him understand that the money he had received from Levi was a gift and that he could use it to please himself. The young man tried his three T-shirts but only chose one. The one he had seen in the window and really liked:

-"That's good enough, sweetie. We have all afternoon and a whole bunch of shops to go to. You will necessarily find your happiness."

Eren's fingers were shaking as he inserted the card into the reader. And they were shaking even more when they typed the code. He owed Levi 85 dollars. And he felt that the amount of his debt would increase a little more as the afternoon progressed.

They came out of the first shop and the Omega was already feeling feverish:

-"See, it wasn't that bad."

Petra didn't give Eren time to answer because she was already taking him to another store. Some people looked at him strangely but he was unable to say if it was because of his appearance or the bandage around his neck.

The young man had the impression that prices were only increasing at each store. However, he always found something to buy, which was a little normal because he had nothing... But he tried not to take too expensive items and kept in mind everything he owed Levi. Petra let herself be tempted by some products and, at that moment, she was going to walk through the door of a lingerie store. Eren swallowed. He did need boxers and socks, but couldn't he find them cheaper? The young man did not have the opportunity to protest because the redhead pulled him in and let him choose what he needed while she looked at sets for her. As she was trying them on, Eren thought he could leave now. He could escape while the redhead was in the fitting room. But he didn't do it. He did not have the physical strength to do so, nor the mental strength to face the consequences of possible failure and he did not want Petra to get into trouble because of him. So he sat quietly waiting for Petra to finish. They paid separately:

-"Thank you."

-"From?"

-"For not running away from you. Levi would have punished me severely for losing you."

Eren gave him a little smile that the young woman gave him a hundredfold before dragging him back after him again. After that, the bond between Eren and Petra grew stronger. The young woman talked to him a lot, asked him a lot of questions, which distracted the Omega, so he paid much less attention to prices and focused more on the products themselves. In this way, at 5:45 p. m., Eren now had a complete wardrobe:

-"You'll need costumes for big events."

-"All right. Where are we going for this?"

-"Not here. You'll go with Levi to his personal tailor."

-"Does he have a personal tailor?"

-"Of course, of course. All her costumes are unique pieces, hand-made and made to measure."

-"But it must cost him an armor!"

-"As you will have understood, money is clearly not a problem for him."

That was perfectly true. So it was with their arms full of bags that they joined Petra's car:

-"It was great, Eren."

-"I... had a good time."

He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. And he didn't think he was going to do it after everything that's happened lately:

-"Thank you, Petra."

-"Thank you to you. Ready to go home?"

The Omega simply nodded his head. The moment of escape was over and it was time to get back to reality.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	16. Chapter 15 Hanji's crap

Chapter 15 Hanji's crap

To be completely honest, Eren was anxious to return to Levi. He didn't really know how he should react in his presence. He also didn't know what to think about his behaviour with him. The young man took his place in the Beta's car and they set off. The journey was made in silence. Eren was twisting his fingers in anguish:

-"Easier said than done, but you need to relax. You're absolutely safe."

Indeed, it was easier said than done.

* * *

Two of the security guards took their bags and accompanied them to the first floor to make the elevator change. Petra and Eren found themselves in the large corridor passing in front of Levi's office. The door of the latter opened and a tall man with long, brown hair came out, followed by Levi:

-"So we agree, Mr. Ackerman?"

But the Alpha didn't listen to him already. His eyes were focused on Eren. The Omega lowered his head, he didn't want any trouble:

-"But who is this charming creature?", asked the stranger.

-"This doesn't concern you, Mr. Teyber."

But Mr. Teyber didn't listen and approached Eren. He put his hand under his chin to raise his head:

-"What a beauty... My name is Willy Teyber."

Eren blushes:

-"If you like your hand, I advise you to step back", Levi scolded.

Willy sketched an amused smile:

-"A thousand pardons."

The tall man stepped back and walked towards the elevator leading to the exit:

-"Goodbye everyone. "

When he left, a heavy silence settled over the group, until Levi broke it:

-"Did everything go well?"

-"Yes. Nothing to report."

-"Perfect. ""

Eren started twisting his fingers again while looking at the ground. Maybe if he didn't move, he wouldn't upset Levi:

-"I'll let you take Eren back to the apartment. I'll be up in a moment."

-"Understood boss."

Petra put her hand between the shoulder blades of the Omega and gently forced him to move forward to the elevator at the end of the corridor. She passed her card in front of the box and the elevator went up to the third floor. The young man stared at button "2" and a long chill ran down his back. He quickly looked away to stare at the screen indicating the floors. He was "relieved" to reach Levi's apartment. The two security guards put the bags in the hall before going down to their position:

-"Do you want me to help you unpack your things?"

-"I... I should be able to do it myself... Auruo must be waiting for you."

Petra gently ruffled his hair:

-"I had a very good day, Eren. Thank you. Have a good evening and a good night, Eren. See you soon."

The Omega finally gave her a real smile:

-"You too."

And the Beta left the area.

Eren took a first part of the bags and took them up to his room. He did the same with the remaining bags. He emptied the contents of each bag, removed the labels and stored them in the large closet in his room. He hadn't bought that many things, just the bare essentials for two or even three weeks. The Omega froze when he saw the invoices of his last purchases. How could he have spent so much money? The young man then began to tremble. How was he going to justify that to Levi? He couldn't hide it... It was in the account tracking. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to do? He felt the panic rising inside him and had to start counting his breaths and exhalations to calm himself:

-"I'll tell him when I see him and apologize. That' s it. I would do that."

Eren locked himself in the bathroom with brand new pajamas and took a hot shower. His tense muscles relaxed under the heat of the water and he sighed with happiness. He carefully left his room and went down to the kitchen. He was hungry. But was he supposed to wait for Levi? Would he be angry if he ate without him? He didn't want to take the risk of upsetting the Alpha and being forced to go back to that dark room on the second floor... Especially since he was probably going to be scolded because of his purchases. Eren decided to wait. He sat down at one of the stools around the kitchen counter and observed the city's lights through the large bay window. It was beautiful, soothing. He wondered what his sister was doing. And Armin. And who was that man he met downstairs?

Eren stood up and turned to the elevator when he heard the elevator's "beep". The doors opened on Levi. The alpha didn't waste a second and walked towards him. The young man did not move:

-"How are you feeling?"

-"I'm sorry," he said immediately.

-"For?"

-"I... I spent too much money..."

-"So what about it? That's good, that's what you had to do."

-"But I..."

Levi raised his hand, telling him to be quiet and he did so immediately:

-"I gave you that money. You are free to spend it as you wish. So don't apologize for doing it. Did you find everything you needed?"

Eren nodded gently:

-"So I'm happy. Are you hungry?"

The Omega was relieved. Levi wasn't angry, he was happy for him:

-"Yes. But I didn't know if I could eat without you or not, so I waited for you."

-"You can, but I appreciate you waiting for me. Let's eat, shall we? You can tell me how your shopping trip went."

Eren and Levi set the table before choosing what they wanted to eat. The Omega was gradually relaxing in the presence of the mobster, which he would not have thought possible, let alone so soon. But he couldn't help it. The young man did not dare to talk too much at first, but the Alpha asked him increasingly open questions, forcing him to speak more freely.

The Omega refused to let Levi do the dishes. He liked to do the dishes, he found it soothing. He was just a little embarrassed by Levi's look at him. He had noticed that the Alpha had not taken his eyes off him for a single second since the beginning of the meal:

-"Do you want to do something special?"

-"I... I think I'll go to bed early. I'm tired."

-"All right. I'll make a new bandage for you. I'll wait for you in your room when you finish the dishes."

Eren nodded gently. He finished the dishes, washed his hands before going to the stairs. He stared at the top of the steps for a moment before swallowing and slowly climbing them. He was a little apprehensive about his first night here... At least, the first night he was going to spend here of his own free will.

The door to his room was already open and Levi was sitting on the bed. The youngest remained frozen at the entrance of the room:

-"Come on," said the Alpha gently as he stood up and reached out his hand.

Eren slowly walked towards him and slipped his fingers against his palm. Levi rotated him on his feet and sat him down:

-"Are you ready?"

-"Yes."

The Alpha set to work and displayed infinite tenderness in each of his actions so as not to hurt the young man. As this morning, shivers ran through his body as soon as Levi's fingers touched his skin. Eren was sad when the bandage was completely changed and the mobster walked away from him:

-"If you need anything, come see me in my room. I'll let the door unlock for you. All right?"

Eren nodded. Levi stroked the left cheek of the Omega with his fingertips and the latter refrained from rubbing against it:

-"Have a good night _sweetheart_."

-"... Good night... Levi."

The Alpha offered him a nod before closing the door behind him. Eren huddled up on himself. He observed the landscape from his bed and contemplated the stars for a long time. He wondered what they had planned for him now? He did not sleep immediately, quite the opposite. He was too anxious, depressed and full of questions. He was thinking about what Petra had said, "Give us a chance". He could try for Petra, Auruo, Erd and Gunther. They were not fully responsible for his situation. But how could he give Levi a chance? It was entirely his fault that he was in this situation today. Was it his way of making it up to him to treat him so delicately and give him money? But all Eren wanted was to find his sister, to find love and tenderness for him. The Omega began to cry as he thought about Mikasa and eventually fell asleep, exhausted by his own tears.

When Eren woke up, it was 10:26 am and it was because of the noise coming from the floor below. What was going on? Was he in danger? He straightened up sharply in his sheets. He listened carefully to try to understand what was going on underneath him, in vain. The Omega swallowed before taking his courage with both hands and putting his feet on the ground. He walked slowly to the door of his room and opened it just as gently:

-"I want to see him!"

The young man recognized Hanji's voice:

-"He's asleep. I'll call you when he wakes up."

How did Levi stay so calm and calm with a Hanji yelling at him?:

-"I want to see him! Even if he's asleep, at least I'll know he's breathing!"

Eren silently went down the stairs and saw the two mafia members in the small hall between the elevator corridor and the kitchen, opening onto the corridor through the apartment to the stairs. The Beta turned her head towards him:

-"Eren!"

She pushed Levi and rushed towards the young man. She took him in her arms before observing him from every angle:

-"You have red eyes. What's going on?"

-"I..."

-"He cried all night", Levi replied from the kitchen.

-"What did you do to him to cause the tears of this precious Omega?"

-"It's not him..."

Hanji looked at him with sadness before asking:

-"How's your wound?"

-"... Good."

The woman with glasses sighed with relief:

-"I'm reassured."

She led him to the stairs:

-"Where are you going?"

-"In your room, we'll be more comfortable to talk."

Eren let Hanji lead him, she had been nice to him from the beginning, so he trusted her more or less. They sat together on the bed:

-"How are you feeling?"

-"I... I'm scared. Levi scares me. I don't know what to do in his presence. I am reassured when he is there, but being by his side scares me."

-"Has he hurt you since the day before yesterday?"

-"No. He's nice... He's the one who's in charge of disinfecting my cut and changing the bandage. He allowed me to go out with Petra yesterday to buy clothes."

Hanji opened his eyes wide:

-"What? He let you use your credit card?"

-"No. He created a subbank account on his and I was able to pay for my purchases with it."

-"And where did you go?"

-"To Gallery Smith."

The Beta's jaw almost touched the ground:

-"But how much did he give you?"

-"Half a million."

Hanji started coughing. She was clearly choking on her own saliva. Eren, worried about her, patted her on the back to help her a little. When she stopped coughing, she managed to articulate:

-"Woha. You're really... Special."

The Omega raised his head sharply towards his interlocutor:

-"I beg your pardon?"

-"Levi doesn't take care of people the way he does with you. Levi doesn't give his money away. Levi does not protect those who are not close to him except when he is paid."

The young man stared at his hands for a moment:

-"I don't understand... He should hate me…"

-"And why is that?"

-"Because I told him he wasn't a good Alpha."

-"You... Did you tell him that?"

Eren nodded:

-"When he found me in Erwin's mansion, he almost marked me... And to avoid that, I told him he wasn't a good Alpha."

-"Ho... This is interesting... And it explains a number of things..."

-"What do you mean?"

-"The fact that he tried it indicates that you're having an effect on his inner Alpha. I had never met anyone who had achieved this feat before. And that you rejected him explains why he behaves like that with you."

The young man opened his eyes wide. Everything was coming together in his mind. What he had imagined was very real. Levi was trying to prove to him that he was a good Alpha. He tried to prove himself by providing him with protection, security and access to everything he wanted, needed... Eren began to tremble. It was even worse than he thought. Levi wasn't planning on letting him go. Even when things were settled, he wouldn't let him go. If he was going to make him his Omega, he would never let him go away. His heart was beating too fast in his chest, his breathing was too short. Tears began to run down his cheeks as he began to sob while staring at his feet:

-"Eren?"

The young man did not answer. He was trying to catch his breath. He walked away from Hanji when she put one hand on his shoulder:

-"You have to breathe, Eren. Try to calm down. It's all right."

The Omega rushed to his bathroom and locked himself inside. The Beta immediately began to knock on the door:

-"No, Eren. Open this door. Open it. You need to calm down, your condition is not stable."

Despite the frenetic beats of his heart echoing in his eardrums, Eren managed to hear the door of his room open:

-"What's going on?"

-"He started having a panic attack and locked himself in the bathroom."

-"And what did you tell him?"

-"Nothing. We were discussing what was going on here."

He heard Levi sighing:

-"I advise you to leave, Hanji."

-"But..."

-"NOW!"

The tremors that ran through the body of the Omega increased and he let out a squeak of terror when he heard the rumble that the Alpha emitted. Then he heard very clearly the rushing footsteps of the woman with glasses. Eren buried his face in his hands and let his tears run free:

-"Eren", Levi's voice was calm.

How could he have become so calm again after showing so much dominant anger a few seconds ago? He heard a series of small knocks against the door:

-"Can you open the door, please? We need to talk."

Eren would have answered, but he was unable to. His breathing was far too short and disorganized to allow him to create any sound. And he couldn't really move either because of the uncontrollable tremors that ran through his body:

-"Focus on my breathing. Breathe in with me."

The young man forced himself to focus on Levi. He was trying to set his breathing to his own. And it was working, slowly but surely, his breathing was calming down, as were his tremors and the frenetic beats of his heart:

-"That's great sweetheart. Keep going. Slowly."

They continued for a while longer before Levi asked:

-"Eren? Can you open the door, please? I don't like to know you're vulnerable and out of my reach."

The young man closed his eyes and sighed with satisfaction. He was tired and weak, so his Omega instinct took over. And Levi's words were very satisfying to him. He could feel all his anxiety in his voice and he didn't like to know the Alpha worried about him. Eren hardly stretched his arm towards the door and managed to unlock the door before curling up on himself. He soon found himself surrounded by the smell of the Alpha and his arms. His reassuring warmth very quickly soothed his tremors, his shortness of breath and the frenetic beats of his heart. Levi began to caress his hair while whispering reassuring words to him. Eren completely let himself go against the mobster, closed his eyes and huddled more tightly against Levi. He loved this side of Levi. He loved this tender and protective facet. They remained so until the Omega was calm again. Levi stepped back slightly to observe his face. With a delicate hand, he came to wipe the youngest's tears and the latter opened his eyes:

-"What happened _sweetheart_?"

The mobster stopped his caresses on Eren's cheek to look straight into his green irises:

-"I was afraid."

-"Of what? Of Hanji?"

-"... No."

The young man buries his face against the Alpha's chest:

-"I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is, tell me sweetheart."

Eren swallowed before finally deciding to release the weight on his shoulders and heart:

-"I'm afraid of you. I'm afraid of what I... Feel for you."

He paused as Levi began to caress his hair:

-"I'm afraid you'll hurt me again. I'm afraid to do something that will make you angry and you decide to bring me back to this room... I'm afraid of your world... I don't know if I can trust you, I don't know anything about you. And I would like to go home to my sister and friends... But at the same time, I feel safe with you... I appreciate you taking care of me..."

He took a deep breath:

-"I've never felt so confused before..."

The Omega huddled more tightly against Levi and squeezed his fingers on his shirt. The mobster tightens his grip on the body of the fragile being against him. Eren let himself be carried away and groaned almost with pleasure:

-"My mother was an Omega. She was a prostitute. We had only a very small room to live in. I remember every person who touched my mother. We didn't have much space so I stayed prostrate in a corner while these old perverts did their business."

The young man became tense. It was awful:

-"When she wasn't working, she did her best to raise me. She taught me to respect others without getting me stepped on. I loved my mother deeply."

The Alpha was silent for a moment before inhaling and continuing:

-"She died a few years after I was born. An Alpha killed her. I couldn't protect my mother... I was too weak... I stayed with my mother for days, without moving, without food, without drinking. I was only able to cry in pain and anger. It was my uncle who picked me up a few days later. I was almost dead. He took me with him to get me back on my feet and that's when I swore to myself to find the bastard who killed my mother and to try to help the Omegas I would meet. My uncle taught me how to fight for survival. Then he disappeared, leaving me alone in the street. Needless to say, the transformation that comes with presenting your inner Alpha is even more difficult alone than when you are surrounded by elders who guide you. But as you can see, I survived."

Levi lowered his caresses to the youngest's neck before continuing:

-"It was in the streets that I met my first friend, the first person I trusted, Farlan. He was a Beta and a little thug. Together we have become a fairly recognized duo in the criminal world. After a few years, we found Isabel. A little Alpha who didn't really know how to control her temperament. Farlan and I adopted her and she joined our team. We extended our influence and that's how we met Erwin. We worked with him in Survey Corps before a deal with another mafia went wrong. I lost the two most important people of my life in one night. After that, I joined Survey Corps as an official member and the first thing I did was to find and kill those responsible for my loss. That's how I became a Survey Corps assassin and in a few years, I became the executor of Survey Corps."

Eren felt pressure on his neck and looked at Levi:

-"Hanji, Erwin, Mike and my team are the exceptions resulting from years of patience and teamwork. But you..."

The oldest touched Eren's cheek with his fingertips:

-"You... From the first day I walked into your tea room I wanted to court you for having you all to myself... To take you on that damn counter every time you lowered yourself... To hug you... To be tender... I forced myself not to do it. Your sister is a police officer and I am one of the most dangerous members of one of the most influential mafias. I have enemies who will probably target you when they see you with me... But I can protect you. I can fulfill every single one of your desires. I can make you happy. I make you the happiest Omega in the world."

Eren's heart began to beat faster and his cheeks caught fire. There was so much sincerity in his voice and in his eyes. He was shocked to know that the Alpha had wanted to court him from the beginning? His self-control was incredible:

-"...Please. Give me a chance... All I've done so far is to protect you. I didn't take any pleasure in scaring you and hitting you."

Levi closed his eyes and put his forehead against that of the Omega:

-"I promise you that if you are not convinced when things get better in the city, I will let you go and leave you in peace."

How could he say he'd let him go if he didn't recognize him as Alpha? None of them had ever given up their prey. But if Levi was right, he had shown exceptional self-control since their first meeting in the tea salon. Eren's brain was spinning at full speed. What can I say? What to do about it? He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to try. Until now, he had not given Levi a chance. He was content to be afraid of him:

-"I'm sorry about your mom."

-"... I'm not used to talking about it..."

-"Thank you for sharing this with me. I won't say anything."

-"Thank you."

-"Did you find your mother's murderer?"

-"Yes. And I took care of him."

Eren knew what it meant. He backed away to look at Levi. He took the time to really look at him. His hard and cold features seemed softer at that moment. His silvery eyes, usually so cold, were filled with tenderness. His hands on him were warm and caressing, not hurtful at all... What if he accepted? What if he gives Levi a chance? If he trusted him...:

-"Will you let me go if I say no?"

-"... Yes."

-"You won't hurt me?"

-"No. I promised you that. I wouldn't hurt you."

-"So why did you hit me in the tea salon? And in front of Kitz?"

Levi closed his eyes and sighed before looking at him again:

-"In front of Kitz, I had to show him that I was angry with you for the scene to work... I'm sorry."

The youngest was surprised that the Alpha apologized:

-"In the tea salon, I was... Worried. I couldn't see you, I couldn't contact you either and I couldn't come to see you because of your sister. So I relieved my stress on you the next day. I lost control and I hurt you. It won't happen again, I'll do my best to control myself. But as I already told you, you're having a huge impact on my Alpha, so we'll probably learn to manage all this together. Anyway, I promise you again that I won't hurt you. And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure no one cares."

This promise warmed Eren's heart. And this sweet warmth spread into the belly of the Omega. He felt awfully well. And it's been a long time. For once, Eren gave in completely to his instincts. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and snuggled up against him:

-"I'll give you a chance..."

The Alpha tightened his arms around Eren's waist to reduce the space between them as much as possible:

-"You won't regret it."

They stayed for a while like that before the youngest one moved back a little:

-"But I want you to show me what you do for Survey Corps, well... Not the murders. But I want to know what you're doing. I want to... get to know you. And I don't want you to lock me up. I want to have the right to go out."

The young man was surprised to see a smile, a real smile, stretching the mobster' s lips:

-"All right."

-"Really?"

-"Yes. But you won't go out alone. You'll always have a bodyguard with you."

Levi had no difficulty lifting the young man and carrying him to his bed:

-"I'll take you with me tomorrow. Today, I'd like you to rest, especially after what just happened."

The Omega nodded gently. Levi sat on the bed, his back against the headboard and opened his arms so that the young man would come and snuggle up against him. He did so, laying his head on his chest and shyly passing his hand over his belly. The Alpha closed his arms over the youngest's body and kept him against him:

-"Get some rest now."

Eren looked through his eyelashes, Levi pianoted with one hand on his phone while the second one gently stroked his shoulder and upper forearm. The Omega did not think he could still sleep, and yet he fell asleep with a sense of security thanks to Levi's warmth.

Things were going to change now.

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	17. Chapter 16 Visits

Chapter 16: Visits

The Alpha woke him up around noon for lunch:

-"You need to eat sweetheart."

-"I'm not very hungry..."

-"Just do me a favor. You need to eat and rest if you want to come with me tomorrow."

Eren straightened up :

-"All right."

The meal was more relaxed than the day before. They talked a little more and it was Eren who asked questions. Needless to say, he was happy that Levi answered him sincerely, well, he hoped it was sincere:

-"I have to go to work. If you need anything, use the beeper. All right?"

-"Ok."

The Omega hadn't forgiven the mobster, but he was willing to give him a chance to redeem himself and take him back to his sister... It was worth a try. But he wasn't gonna make it easy for Levi. The Alpha was going to have to work hard to make things better between them. Eren still enjoyed the caress on his cheek that the mobster gave him before he left the apartment. The Omega did the dishes and went to take a shower. He stayed for a long time under the shower while savouring the feeling of plenitude which ran through him. Things would soon get better. All was not lost.

The rest of the morning was fairly quiet and dotted with naps on the soft sofa in the living room. His anxiety attack this morning had exhausted him deeply. In fact, the totality of the last events had exhausted him. In between naps, he played the console game and ate what he wanted from the fridge. He didn't care that it wasn't right to eat all day, he just wanted to keep busy. And food was a wonderful occupation.

It was 8:00 pm when Levi got back to the apartment. Eren was in his pajamas, sitting on the couch with a book in his hand and a blanket around him:

-"Are you okay?"

-"Hm, hm," confirmed the youngest while continuing his reading."

The part he was reading was very interesting and he didn't want to stop right away:

-"Are you cold?"

-"A little."

The Alpha returned to the elevator and turned up the heat in the apartment by a few degrees:

-"You should feel better in a little while."

-"Thank you."

-"Actually, I stopped by your place today."

The young man closed his book and quickly turned to the mob:

-"Did you stop by my place?"

-"Yes. And I brought you this."

The Alpha handed him a box that he had no trouble recognizing. It was his "special heat" box. Eren ran up to Levi and ripped the box from his hands and made him blush from ear to ear:

-"Thank you."

-"You're welcome. I know they won't arrive until next month, but I thought you'd be reassured to know you have plenty to do in advance."

-"Thank you."

The Omega ran to his room and sat on his bed with his precious box. He opened it cautiously to see that everything he needed was there. But there was something more. A flat rectangle surrounded by a cloth. He unfolded it slowly and tears immediately came to his eyes. These were the two photos he had always kept on his bedside table; a photo of his family and a photo of him with Mikasa and Armin. He put the two frames on his bedside table, put his box in one of the drawers and took a deep breath to contain his tears. Then he joins Levi downstairs. The Alpha was sitting at his desk and playing on his laptop keyboard:

-"... Thanks for the photos."

-"You're welcome. I thought you'd appreciate having a memento of your family and friends."

Friends... Jean! :

-"Is... Is Jean okay?"

The mobster finally lifted his head from his screen:

-"Sure. Why?"

Eren bit the inside of his cheek:

-"Because I... I asked him about the Omega protection system..."

-"And he didn't tell you. -And he didn't tell you. He didn't make that mistake. And if there's no mistake, there's no punishment. So your friend is fine. I mean... he's sad about your death, like everyone else, but other than that, he's fine."

In a way, that reassures the Omega. He should have worried about John earlier, but he'd been too busy worrying about his own life:

-"Tomorrow morning I'll come and wake you up early so you can follow me. As you don't have the official uniform yet, I'll ask you to wear the most elegant thing you have in your wardrobe."

-"Right... when you say early, that is?"

-"6 o'clock for a 7 o'clock departure."

It reminded him a bit of his tea room schedule:

-"So, I'm going to bed. -I'm going to bed. Good night, Levi."

-"Good night Eren."

The young man wasted no time and went up to his room. He threw himself on his bed and watched the city lights from the bay window. He was looking forward to tomorrow. He was going to learn more about Levi's work. He just hoped it would be a good experience and not another reason to be afraid of the Alpha. Eren wrapped himself in his sheets and closed his eyes, he would see tomorrow.

* * *

Eren woke up feeling something caressing his cheek. He grunted before he could hardly open his eyes. It was Levi's fingers touching his skin with tenderness:

-"It's time to wake up sleeping beauty. We have to leave here in 15 minutes."

-"Ok. Ok."

-"Good. I'll wait for you downstairs."

The Alpha left the room immediately afterwards. Eren rubbed his eyes before stretching out and leaving the warmth of his sheets. He took a quick wash before standing in front of his wardrobe. Levi had told him to wear clothes that were as classy as possible, but he hadn't bought anything like that... He took a pair of black jeans and a white shirt and crossed his fingers that Levi was satisfied. The Omega came down the stairs making as little noise as possible and headed towards the kitchen. Levi sat there, a cup of tea in his hand, facing a plate of scrambled eggs. When the older man raised his head to look at Eren, he didn't say anything, just detailed him from head to toe. Eren began to twist his fingers in anguish and lowered his shoulders a little:

-"I don't have a suit, so... I put this on."

-"We'll go buy you one later. In the meantime, this will do. Sit down and eat. The eggs are still warm."

The young man sat down in front of his host and began to eat. Levi was a really good cook, there was no doubt about it.

After breakfast, the duo went to the elevator. Levi used his access badge to unlock the machine. The descent was quiet and a bit scary for the Omega, but he tried to stay as calm as possible. Levi got out of the elevator first and headed immediately to his office. He used his badge again and opened the door. The Alpha invited Eren in first and he obeyed. He stopped in the center of the room and waited for Levi to join him. The mobster closed the door behind him and moved to his office:

-"Come here."

The young man joined Levi and watched what he was doing on his computer. He was checking his e-mails and from what he was reading, the mob was running his club... A feeling of disappointment took hold of the Omega. He expected anything but that. He didn't know why, but disappointment overtook him. Silence fell in the office. Neither of them spoke for a long time:

-"You know. The mafia aspect of the movies is wrong. We don't spend our time doing secret meetings, murders and other illegal trafficking. We also have our business to run and that doesn't mean we need to kill for it. But if that's what you want to see, I can show you how Survey Corps works."

Eren almost dislocated his head so quickly he turned it around:

-"Really?"

Levi took his eyes off his computer to look at the Omega at his side and arch an eyebrow:

-"I want to know what I'm involved in, Levi."

-"All right. I'll take you back to the starting point as soon as I'm done dealing with this."

-"And how long is that gonna take?"

The Alpha smiled an amused smile:

-"Impatient?"

-"Curious."

Eren's immediate response made Levi smile a little more:

-"I'll try to make it quick then."

The mobster turned his attention to his computer while the young man kept staring at it. He remembered what Levi had told him yesterday; he was going to try to control himself so as not to hurt him. Eren thought he could do it. After all, if he couldn't control himself, he would have marked him yesterday in the halls of Erwin's mansion. But despite their proximity and his excitement, Levi hadn't. He had been able to keep him in control of his inner Alpha so as not to hurt him. Just for that alone, the young man was willing to give him a chance. And that started with letting him understand the new environment around him.

Eren was startled when he heard Levi's voice again:

-"We're moving."

Levi stood up from his desk and held out his hand to the Omega. The young man didn't hesitate a second before taking it. He blushed up to his ears when he saw that Levi didn't let go of his hand, but simply pulled it out after him. The young man didn't try to let go of the mobster's hand either. He appreciated the gentle warmth that emanated from his palm and came to warm his own. Eren didn't know why Levi's touch was still pleasant to him despite all that had happened. He'd have to tell Hanji about it.

The duo went to the private garage under the club and climbed into Levi's car. Levi grabbed his phone and called someone:

-"We're on our way to School."

And he hung up:

-"Once you're there, you don't talk to anyone and you don't look anyone in the eyes."

-"Why?"

-"Because that might be considered a challenge and you'd get yourself killed."

-"All right."

-"You stay close to me."

-"All right."

Eren had to hang on to his seat because Levi was driving fast and dry. The young man was never happier than when he put his feet on the ground. The building they were parked in front of was the very cliche of the gym. But they didn't enter through the front door, but through the back door after the two guys guarding the door recognized Levi and hurried to open it.

The young man was surprised to find himself in front of a reception counter held by a very (too) muscular man:

-"Mr. Ackerman."

Levi simply nodded his head before pointing to the door on the right:

-"This is Mike's desk."

Then the mobster pulled Eren towards the left door, this one gave on a small vestibule with two doors:

-"On the right are the women's locker rooms and on the left are the men's locker rooms."

They went out the left door. There were metal lockers and an enclosed shower area. The duo went through the locker room to push the next door and they came to a large gym. The first part of the large room was full of sports equipment. The second part of the room was organized around a ring and a space covered with sports mats. At the back of the room was a large steel door:

-"The door at the back is the access to the target practice area."

Eren swallowed up seeing all those people practicing. And those in the ring and on the mats were not soft on each other. And their looks weren't exactly... classic either. The young man couldn't help but hide a little behind Levi. No doubt the Alpha must have been pleased that Eren sought protection and safety near him. But he didn't show it:

-"This is where Mike trains new recruits for the Survey Corps. The classic gym at the front of the building serves as a front and brings us money. I try to come and train as often as I can but I don't always have the time. Luckily my job keeps me in shape, whether I train or not."

The slightly amused tone he took to finish his sentence made the young man wince. The latter tensed up as he felt a breath on the back of his neck:

-"Here's a delicate scent I'd know anywhere..."

Levi turned around slowly:

-"How many times do we have to tell you not to sniff people, Mike?"

-"I can't resist a perfect sniff."

-"Well, I'm gonna have to bite your nose off."

Eren curled up on himself as Levi released pheromones to wipe Mike's amused smile from his lips. They looked at each other for a long time before the blonde laughed:

-"All right. Very good. I would enjoy his scent as discreetly as possible. What can I do for you?"

-"I want to show Eren how we work."

The Beta turned his attention to the young man who tried to hide behind Levi despite their height difference:

-"Eren, I'm glad to see you safe. Welcome to The School. This is where we train our new Erwin-approved recruits. Here they learn the basics of combat before being sent to the area they have an interest and skill in, their training continues there. Would you like to begin your training?"

The Omega stiffened but he had no time to answer:

-"He's not here for that and he doesn't need it. My team and I take care of his security."

Mike smiled mischievously:

-"I'm happy for you."

-"Shut up, Mike."

Levi began to growl while taking a step towards Beta. Eren squealed, crushed again by the Alpha's dominance. If Levi's latent pheromones were exciting to him, when he used them to dominate his surroundings, they crushed him and frightened him:

-"Levi…"

The latter immediately stopped scolding and turned to the young man. The anxiety was visible in his eyes:

-"What's wrong? You are trembling."

Eren didn't realize it, but he was shaking. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to calm down, but Levi's pheromones were still filling the air too much. He barely refrained from sighing with pleasure as he smelled the soothing pheromones. Levi, sensing an Omega in distress, had instinctively begun to release soothing and comforting pheromones:

-"Let's go outside and get some air."

The Alpha slipped one hand on Eren's lower back and guided him to the door:

-"See you both soon", Mike threw at them as they passed.

To which Levi replied with a middle finger.

Once out in the parking lot at the back of The School, Eren took a deep breath. The fresh air did him good. He felt a hand on the back of his neck and applied light caresses:

-"Do you feel better?"

-"Yes... Thank you."

-"What happened?"

-"Your pheromones. I can pretty much handle your latent pheromones. But when you voluntarily release them to dominate others, I... I can't. They're so... strong.

-"We're going to have to work on that. If I'm gonna show you what I do, you're gonna have to put up with my pheromones because I can't always get you out."

-"... OK."

Eren wasn't 100% sure he really wanted to voluntarily confront Levi's pheromones, but he might have the opportunity not to... :

-"Do you want to go on or do you want to go home?"

-"Who are we going to see? -Who are we going to see?"

-"Hanji."

-"I should be able to make it."

-"Right."

The Alpha opened the passenger side door so the younger one could take a seat.

The ride was silent, which allowed Eren to calm down. Today's demonstration of dominance reinforced his instinct in his choice of Alpha. And the young man was surprised once again to think that with Levi, he and their cubs would be safe. The Omega shook his head sharply, he must not have been thinking about that:

-"You mustn't touch anything once you're at "The Fabrik"."

-"Why not?"

-"Because Hanji's in charge of Survey Corps drug trafficking. She develops them, produces them, and distributes them to her dealers for sale. So we're not gonna get you high with powder or rainbow tablets."

-"Ho... I see."

-"She's also developing medical treatments for Omegas."

-"Sorry?"

-"You heard me."

The young man was shocked. Medicine and science had long since stopped studying Omegas because they were too few in number and represented an unprofitable investment. It had been shown that their organism could tolerate the Betas medicines quite well, so it had been decided to give them this. On the other hand, the Alphas' bodies did not react to the Betas treatments. And since they were a significant and valuable population in today's society, studies were still being done on them and treatments had been developed just for them. Eren knew that the drugs had little effect on him so most of the time he suffered in silence, especially during his heat. If Levi was telling the truth, Hanji was a real ray of hope for Eren and many Omegas:

-"Is that true?"

-"It started a few years ago. I don't understand much when she talks to me about her work, but maybe you'll understand something."

Eren found it very difficult to hold on to them until they reached their destination. He had so many questions to ask Hanji.

The car stopped in front of a white gate with a security shed on each side, each housing two security guards. Levi simply lowered his window to show his face to the security guard closest to him. The guard nodded his head and waved the gate open. The car drove to the building's parking lot and the Alpha turned off the engine. Levi got out of the vehicle and Eren did the same. He looked up at the blue letters that adorned the top of the main door "Zoe's Laboratory":

-"Are you coming?"

The Omega joined Levi and they went through the sliding door together. They were greeted by a man in his forties, a red-haired man with big brown eyes:

-"Mr Ackerman, welcome. How can I help you?"

-"Contact Hanji and tell her that Eren and I are waiting for her downstairs."

-"Yes, sir. Please wait a few moments."

Levi turned his heels and fell on one of the sofas in the lobby, not far from the reception desk. Eren didn't imitate him. He preferred to stand and observe everything that was going on around him. Everything was in light tones and everything was clean. Levi was almost an intruder in his black suit. It wasn't long before the young man heard the characteristic sound of an elevator arriving at its destination and then heard the sound of hurried footsteps:

-"Eren !"

The Omega had just enough time to turn around before being suffocated by a bear hug:

-"Hello to you too, Hanji."

The Beta put her hands on his cheeks and examined him from every angle:

-"How do you feel?"

-"I'm fine. And you?"

-"I'm fine."

She turned to Levi, who was still on the couch with his phone in his hand:

-"What's going on?"

-"He's introducing me to Survey Corps."

She looked at him suspiciously:

-"Wait... Levi Ackerman, the Survey Corps icicle, is your guide?"

-"Eh... Yes?"

She slowly turned to the Alpha, who was staring at her:

-"Woha. That's... Interesting.

-"You're giving him the tour, or am I?", Levi scolded.

-"I'll get it."

The trio headed for one of the elevators and Hanji used her badge to activate their ascent:

-"I'll give you a tour of our research labs first."

-"Are you really working on omega treatments?"

-"For Alphas, too. But yes, I have a branch that specializes in Omegas. The Omegas in our protection network are always happy to let me take some blood, slick or tissue samples from them to further my research. The data I have collected has enabled me to identify interesting targets for treatments and we are in the process of modifying the treatments for Betas so that they will be effective for you. We have almost completed trials for a painkiller, and I am confident that we will be able to make it available on the market by the end of next year. The data we are studying helps us to better understand how you function, especially in hot weather. We need to understand if we want to be able to help you through this difficult monthly period."

Eren was filled with gratitude. Finally someone was interested in the fate of the Omegas. He wanted to take Hanji in his arms to express his gratitude:

-"Thank you Hanji... Thank you."

-"You're welcome. "

Hanji showed him the labs and explained what each team was doing. They arrived at the first door where Hanji had to identify herself. Then they entered an airlock where she had to confirm her identity and they were decontaminated. When the airlock door opened, they found themselves in a large clean room with many production machines:

-"Welcome to "The Fabrik", Eren. We outsource the production of Betas medicines here. We have a production line in preparation for our own medicines when they are authorized for sale. They are packaged in its large bubbles to ensure sterility of the processes. You have to go through decontamination airlocks and wear a specific suit. The finished products come out of the sterility bubble through further decontamination and are immediately injected into the last series of machines that pack them and lower them into the storage shed that is connected to the loading docks. If we took the stairs behind the door you see at the back, we would reach the hangar and the docks."

The young man was impressed but didn't really see how the Beta was involved in drugs:

-"The last part of the visit is behind this door."

Hanji had to confirm her identity twice before she could open the door. Behind it was another production line, but it was not kept in a sterile bubble:

-"This is our only production line for recreational substances. It leads to a different part of the storage shed and the crates are not the same to avoid confusion."

Levi had to pull Eren after him when Hanji left the site through a door to their right, after many more identifications. They ended up in a corridor with two doors on the right and two on the left:

-"Here are the two new drug development labs as well as the offices of the teams working there."

They went through the door at the other end of the hallway and found themselves in the great hall that led back to the medical research laboratories and the main elevator :

-"There you go. The most important thing is here. On the ground floor are simply the administrative offices and mine and access to the storage shed and the docks. Nothing too exciting. Do you have any questions?"

-"Is it drug money that pays for your Omega research?"

-"In part, yes."

Eren was shocked, he was happy to know that someone was trying to find treatments for Omegas, but he wasn't sure he liked that the money for this research came from drug trafficking... Hanji put her hand on his shoulder:

-"Try not to think too much about it. The two areas are completely separate and nothing moves from one group to the other in terms of materials and biological resources."

The young man ends up gently nodding his head:

-"All right."

-"May I have a sample of you?"

Eren didn't have time to respond that Levi was pushing Hanji away:

-"Levi!"

-"You're not touching him."

The young man grabbed the Alpha's arm, pulled it to him, and flooded him with soothing pheromones:

-"Calm down", he whispered.

Levi simply scolded Hanji as a warning:

-"How sweet you are..."

Omega's got the mob in check again:

-"What kind of samples do you need?"

* * *

© 2019 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	18. Chapter 17 Revenge

Chapter 17 : Revenge

Hanji's eyes almost left their sockets as Levi turned to face her :

-"It's out of the question!"

-"I want to help scientific research on Omegas. I would like to be able to take medication without wondering if it's really going to work or if I' m going to be in pain anyway."

Levi tensed up more:

-"Please, Levi. Let me participate in scientific research about my nature. Please, please, please, please, please..."

The plaintive tone accompanied by light pheromones of sadness persuaded the Alpha:

-"All right. All right. But only blood."

Hanji and Eren smiled at each other:

-"Thank you, Levi."

The scientist dragged the young man in his suite into the elevator and the trio then headed to one of the blood collection rooms:

-"Okay. Sit here."

As Hanji got ready and took out the gear, Eren rolled up his left sleeve. Levi was pouting, camped against the wall:

-"He won't feel a thing, Levi, stop looking at me like that."

The Alpha answered her with a simple grunt. Eren gave him a reassuring smile. Levi's phone started ringing and he took the time to look at the caller's name:

-"I have to take this call. I'll wait outside."

-"All right."

The Alpha left the room, leaving Hanji alone with Eren:

-"Is everything okay with Levi?"

-"Yes. I'm slowly getting used to his almost constant presence. But I'm still having a hard time dealing with his dominance pheromones when he uses them on others."

-"What do you mean?"

Hanji making conversation with him while taking his blood sample to distract him from any pain or discomfort:

-"I... I... When he releases them to dominate his entourage, I feel dizzy, I feel weak, crushed, with the need to roll myself into a ball, my throat exposed, to show him my submission... It's the first time it happens to me, usually, the pheromones of Alphas give me just a weak need to submit, which I can easily resist."

-"We have to admit that Levi's pheromones are exceptionally strong. Very few Alphas possess pheromones that strong. Concerning your resistance to Alphas pheromones, it would be interesting to see if a genetic particularity might be the cause. If you agree, I can compare your DNA with my Omega DNA database to determine what's different about you."

-"Do you think it's genetic?"

-"I don't know, but it's a hypothesis to be tested."

-"All right. Will you keep me informed?"

-"Sure. I'll personally take care of running the tests."

-"Thank you, Hanji."

-"You're welcome."

The Beta withdrew the needle, put a bandage on the small wound and put away her equipment:

-"Here you go. I've got everything I need for work. Thank you very much, Eren."

-"Thanks."

The duo left the room and found Levi, still on the phone. He detailed the Omega for a moment before saying:

-"I'll meet you in a couple of hours. Prepare a full and detailed report."

And he hung up:

-"Are you okay?"

-"It was just a blood test, Levi. I didn't rip his arm off."

The mobster showed his fangs, and Eren rushed to his side to calm him down:

-"Look, he said, showing him his arm. There's nothing more than the point of the sting. I promise."

Levi gently took Eren's arm in his hands and carefully observed his skin:

-"Doesn't it hurt?"

-"No, I'm fine."

-"Good."

Hanji emitted a squeak that earned her the attention of the two men:

-"You're absolutely adorable."

Eren once again restrained Levi from jumping at Beta's throat:

-"I'll leave you two lovebirds, I've got work to do. Bye."

And she disappeared behind the doors of the research lab:

-"What do we do now?"

-"We're going to go to lunch. Then I'll have a present for you."

-"What kind of present?"

-"A gift that can make you like me as much as make you hate me."

-"Ho..."

What kind of gift could that be? What kind of gift could be so double-edged?

* * *

Levi took Eren to a restaurant not far from the harbor. It was a small, quiet restaurant and the young man didn't feel uncomfortable there. The meal was simple and nice, which delighted the Omega. This time he did not mind the older man paying, since he had no money :

-"How do you feel?"

-"I'm fine. Thanks... And you?"

-"I'm fine. Ready for your present?"

-"I... I think so."

How could he be ready to receive a gift that could break what little connection he had with the Alpha? He didn't want to destroy what they'd started to build... Levi took the wheel and they headed for the harbor's cargo docks. Eren was feeling more and more anxious. The early afternoon activity on the docks didn't help him relax at all. Why was Levi taking them to the most isolated part of the docks? What gift could possibly be dockside related? The Alpha stopped the car in front of a small, private hangar and got out. The young man timidly followed him:

-"Levi…"

-"Don't worry about it. You're safe."

The young man stayed very close to the mobster as they made their way to the high, large sliding door of the hangar. Levi slid it just enough for them to get in and closed it behind them. They moved between piles of wooden boxes:

-"Okay. Close your eyes and take my hand."

Strangely enough, Eren didn't hesitate for a second and obeyed. Levi's hand seemed warmer than usual to him and he immediately grabbed it with both of his hands. His steps were cautious as the Alpha led him further into the hangar:

-"Sit down."

Once again, Eren obeys wisely:

-"You can open your eyes."

The Omega opened his eyes and found himself in front of a computer screen supported by Auruo. Levi stood on his back and put his hands firmly on his shoulders:

-"You're about to watch a recording from August 18, 2017."

Eren tightened immediately as a deep pain crushed his chest and heart. No... it wasn't possible. The police said there was no record of the accident. Auruo played the video. Eren watched the footage carefully and then closed her eyes as his heart was breaking as he saw his parents' car get hit hard by a grey SUV. A tear rolled down his cheek, then another:

-"Look", Levi ordered him.

The young man found it hard to obey, but he did. He watched three people get out of the SUV and head towards his parents' car. They looked panicked. They noticed that Grisha and Carla were unconscious before rushing back into their car and fleeing. The video stopped and Eren turned his head sharply towards Levi:

-"Why are you being so cruel to me?"

-"According to the police report, the case of your parents' accident was quickly dismissed for lack of evidence. However, we searched the police archive server and found this video. After a few phone calls, we managed to identify the 3 people present on this video."

Auruo displayed on the screen the faces of 3 individuals; 2 men and a woman:

-"Eren, meet your parents' killers: Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover."

Eren was struggling to process what was going on:

-"We asked about these people and found out that they were part of "The Garrison". So I set up a plan for the police to go through their gang's stuff, and the second we had the opportunity, we acted."

The Alpha turned Eren's chair around and Eren found himself facing three people on his knees with their hands tied behind their backs and a bag over their heads. Gunther and Erd were on either side of the trio, ready to intervene. Levi snapped his fingers and the bags were removed. The young man stopped breathing for a few seconds. In front of him were the three people Levi had just introduced to him:

-"Here's my gift to you, _sweetheart_ , the people who broke up your family."

The Alpha's hands slipped from his shoulders to leave them, leaving him completely free to move. Although they could not speak because of the gag in their mouths, they all implored for mercy with their eyes and groans. The young man found it very difficult to come to his senses. But when he did, he turned to Levi:

-"Are you... Are you sure it's them?"

-"You can watch the video again if you want. You can also ask them."

Eren rose feverishly and approached the prisoners. He removed Annie's gag:

-"Have mercy! It was an accident!"

The Omega will clench its teeth. Levi hadn't lied, it was the people responsible for his parents' death:

-"Why didn't you call 911?"

-"We... we panicked. We had just joined the ranks of "The Garrison", we didn't want to be noticed by the leader already. We had already been punished by our trainer when we told him about the accident and he had to make the evidence disappear."

Eren bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't explode. He was in pain. He was confused. He was angry. He turned his head to the Alpha:

-"What are you going to do with them?"

-"Me, nothing. You, on the other hand, can do with them as you please."

-"Me?"

-"Yes, _sweetheart_. What do you want to do?"

The young man turned his attention to his parents' killers as Levi stood beside him:

-"Please. Spare us."

It was at that very moment that all the frustration he had accumulated during all those months when the police had never made any progress in this investigation exploded. He hit Annie with all his strength, knocking her to the ground... The man named Bertholdt shouted behind his gag and tried to get close to Annie:

-"Spare you? Spare?! While you murdered my parents in cold blood! If you had called 911, they might have had a chance to stay alive!"

His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands were trembling as his self-control was shattered. He turned to Levi:

-"Do you... do you have a thing with you?"

-"My guns."

-"Lend me one."

The Alpha hesitated for a moment before putting his hand to his left side to extract his weapon from his holster. He loaded it, removed the safety, and wrapped his fingers around the Omega's fingers to show him how to hold it properly:

-"Careful not to hurt yourself with it, _sweetheart_."

The young man clenched his fingers to the gun and pointed it at Annie. A long shout from Bertholdt drew everyone's attention to him:

-"I think he wants to say something.", Erd laughed.

-"Let them talk.", Levi ordered.

The gags of Bertholdt and Reiner were withdrawn:

-"You can't do that.", begged the tallest of the prisoners. "It was an accident... We were young and stupid."

-"And your stupidity caused the death of my parents and ruined my life!"

Eren pointed the gun at Bertholdt and fired without hesitation. The bullet went through his shoulder, making him scream in pain while the other two screamed in fear. The recoil had surprised the young man and he had to take a step back:

-"Hold your weapon more firmly, bend your arms slightly and spread your legs a little bit for better balance. Use the gunsight to get an accurate shot."

-"I want them to suffer.", Eren breathed.

-"I understand _sweety_."

-"Where should I shoot to make sure they die, but not too fast?"

-"You can shoot through the whole abdominal area."

And Eren didn't waste a single second to do it. Annie collapsed to the ground beneath Bertholdt's cry:

-"Your eyes tell me she's important to you, so watch her die first."

The next shot was for Bertholdt:

-"Die second, so that the one who cares about you will watch you die."

Eren looked up at Reiner before crouching down in front of him:

-"You... you, who were driving that SUV, can watch him die with the same look of regret he has for Annie."

The Omega turned his head towards Annie and Bertholdt and smiled an unhealthy and satisfied smile as he watched the life fade away in the eyes of his first two victims. He grabbed Reiner's chin and forced him to look at him. Reiner's eyes were filled with rage, sadness and pain. An immense feeling of happiness and relief overwhelmed the Omega:

-"That's how I've felt all this time... But you won't get a chance to go through that."

He placed the barrel of Levi's gun against Reiner's abdomen and fired. Eren held Reiner's raging gaze, pursed his lips and emptied the gun's barrel on the man who had been at the wheel of the SUV that had killed his parents. When the loader was empty, Eren used the weapon to beat the now lifeless body of Reiner. Only the sound of blows and sobs from the Omega filled the shed. When he no longer had the strength to punch and cry, he tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and savored the feeling of satisfaction that ran through his being. His mind was fogged with euphoria and he felt no remorse after killing three people. He had finally gotten his revenge and was sincerely happy. He hadn't felt this good for a long time:

-" _Sweetheart_?"

The young man slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards Levi. The latter seemed impressed but slightly worried:

-"Eren?"

He smiled before getting up, not without difficulty because of the adrenaline that made his muscles tremble. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck and embraced him forcefully, despite the blood staining his clothes. Levi didn't hesitate for long before wrapping his arms around the youngest's hips. The younger one moved his upper body back to look at the mobster:

-"How did you do that?"

The Alpha smiled:

-" _Sweetheart_ , I'm the Executor of the Survey Corps Mafia, I can get whatever I want."

The Omega lowered his head to nestle his nose in the crook of Levi's neck:

-"Thank you.", he whispered.

Eren was relieved. At last he was at peace with himself. He had avenged his parents. Levi had managed to find the people responsible for his parents' death and had allowed him to take his revenge. Justice had been done. He was happy and grateful to Levi. The Omega detached himself from the mob and declared:

-"I want to be in."

* * *

© 2020 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	19. Chapter 18 Thinking

Chapter 18 : Thinking

-"I beg your pardon ?"

-"I want to join your team."

Levi arched an eyebrow:

-"I don't think so. Killing for revenge isn't the same as killing for business like us."

-"Then teach me."

-"No. I'm not going back on my decision. Now, Petra will take you back to the apartment while we dispose of the bodies."

-"But..."

-"Don't argue with me", Levi scolded.

Eren took a step back and cowered slightly under the dominance of the Alpha tone. The redhead woman rushed between the two men and put one hand on the shoulder of the Omega:

-"I'll take him back to the apartment, boss. There's no need to get upset."

Levi nodded to Petra, and the young woman hastened to get Eren out of the room, not without the young man trying to struggle. But a simple glance from the Alpha stopped him:

-"Don't touch anything and keep your hands to yourself", Petra asked him.

A simple glance at his hands made him understand why. They were stained with blood. The young man didn't say a word the whole way home. He was far too lost in thought, staring at his bloody hands.

Eren slammed his bedroom door and let himself slide against it. He nested his head in her hands and sighed deeply. He was furious with Levi. Why didn't he want him to join his team? He closed his eyes and Reiner's face appeared behind his closed eyelids. A huge smile stretched his lips as he thought about what he had done. He had finally done justice to his parents. For the first time in his life, he felt light. The weight on his shoulders had finally disappeared. He felt serene and at peace. It was a delightful feeling. The young man felt like he was on a cloud... Yet he was upset. Why did he take so much pleasure in killing three people? He wasn't raised that way. And he had never felt the need to do harm... Was it because those people were the murderers of his parents? But if Levi was avenging his clients, why wouldn't he want him to help him? The Omega wanted other people to feel that sense of relief. He had to convince Levi to let him join his team. He felt a deep need to. But how do you get into Levi's team without going through Levi? Eren pulled his head out of his hands so quickly and abruptly that he slammed the back of his skull on the door of his room. ERWIN! He was going through Erwin. But how to get in touch with him without awakening Levi's suspicions?... HANJI! He was going to wait for his blood test results before asking her to arrange a meeting with Erwin. In the meantime, he was still going to keep trying to convince Levi to integrate him into his team.

But until he could do something about it, he needed to take a shower. He needed to wash the blood that was still on his hands... and probably in his hair by now. He wasted no more time and took off his clothes, leaving them on the floor as he walked to the bathroom. He didn't lock the door completely and ran himself a bath. The bathtub had been giving him an eyeful since he had arrived here and he had not yet tried it. The water was hot and his muscles relaxed as he went in. He sighed contentedly. This day was almost perfect. The Omega closed his eyes and let himself slide a little more into his bath. He hadn't taken a bath since his parents died. There was only a small shower in the apartment he shared with Mikasa. So he hadn't stopped himself there, right away. Eren let himself slip into a slight drowsiness, the hot vapors from his bath helping greatly.

The air was filled with a smell he loved. He felt safe, protected. He felt good. He bit his lower lip so as not to moan with pleasure when a gentle caress was lavished on his right shoulder. The caress slid down to his throat. The fingers that squeezed his throat were firm but soft. A simple pressure of the thumb under his chin made him tilt his head backwards, exposing his throat:

-"You're playing a dangerous game Omega," whispered a voice in his ear."

Eren suddenly opened his eyes and straightened up completely, forcing the hand to leave his throat. The young man turned his head towards his interlocutor, not without pulling his legs against his belly and crossing his arms over his chest. His face was only a few centimeters from Levi's face. He hadn't dreamed of the smell that had saturated his nose with delight. Eren found himself unable to express the slightest word, too focused on the proximity of his naked body and the fully clothed Alpha he liked, even though he wasn't quite ready to accept this fact yet:

-"It's pure provocation from you to take a bath without closing the bathroom door."

The younger one blushes:

-"I… It wasn't…"

He was forced to keep quiet when Levi put his thumb on his lower lip and caressed it delicately:

-"Why do I want to possess you so much?", he grumbled as if to himself.

Eren couldn't take his eyes off Levi's iron eyes and felt a tension between them. He wanted to kiss the mobster. What would happen if he gave in to his desires? Just once... But the Alpha was faster than him and backed away, not without grumbling in frustration:

-"I just came to make sure you were okay..."

-"I'm... Good."

-"Perfect. I have a meeting with Erwin. If you need anything, use the beeper."

The young man was unable to answer anything as Levi left the bathroom. When the door closed, Eren stood still for a moment before sliding into the bath water. Despite the coolness of the water, he felt that his whole body was on fire. He realized that his mind was slightly confused by the first steam of desire and that he shivered with pleasure as small waves of excitement swept through his being. The young man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If a simple closeness and a little sexual tension between them put him in this state, he did not dare to imagine what would happen when he would have his first heat here. Eren stood still for a long time before finishing washing and getting out of the bathtub. He quickly dried off before wrapping himself in a robe and going back to his room. He chose new clothes and lay down on his bed to try to calm down before going down to the living room. When he did so, he returned to reading his book. He needed to take his mind off things before Levi returned, to be able to think about how best to join his team.

When the elevator door opened, Levi came cursing out of it. Eren quickly closed his book and turned to the couch to see the Alpha:

-"What a bunch of idiots."

The young man swallows:

-"Levi?"

The person questioned turned sharply towards his interlocutor:

-"Are you all right?"

The Alpha approached Eren and touched his cheek:

-"I'm fine."

-"What happened?"

-"There's nothing I can't handle. And nothing you need to worry about, _sweetheart_."

Instinctively, the Omega leaned a little more against Levi's fingers:

-"And should I be worried about what happened earlier?"

The mobster remained silent for a few seconds before saying:

-"You should. Cause even I don't know what would happen if we were in another situation like this."

Indeed, if even Levi didn't know if he would be able to control himself if they found themselves in a similar situation again, there was cause for concern. Eren moved back and got up from the couch:

-"In that case... Let's try not to find ourselves in another similar situation."

Internally, he was not happy to say this, but he had to avoid tempting the devil. It was dangerous for him, for his future and for his life.

* * *

Eren couldn't sleep. It was 2:00 in the morning and he had had an emotional day. Still, the sleep didn't want him. So he sat on his bed and stared at the city lights through his window. He found it beautiful and relaxing. He left his room quietly and went down to the kitchen. He drank a glass of water and turned his attention to the elevator. He approached it slowly and touched the card case with his fingers. In the movies, these little things always seemed easy to break or hack into, but now that he had one in front of him, he was convinced that it wasn't. He was convinced that he had a card. The Omega turned around and sat down on the living room sofa. He bent his knees up against his chest, wrapped himself in a blanket, and settled down so that he could observe the city. He wanted to enjoy the view for as long as he could.

He didn't move when he felt the place behind him sink, he had recognized the smell of Levi. Levi said nothing at first, just put his hand on Eren's neck, then:

-"Do you feel remorse?"

-"No. -No."

And it was true. He had no remorse:

-"I don't have any... I should, though, after killing three people."

The young man turned his head slightly so that he could look over his shoulder at Levi:

-"Am I... abnormal?"

Levi's thumb stroked his neck:

-"No, you're not abnormal. Killing for revenge doesn't always bring remorse. On the contrary, it usually offers some form of satisfaction and peace."

The Omega nodded his head and returned to his contemplation of the night landscape:

-"Is that what's keeping you awake at night?"

-"That's not the only thing."

Levi applied a new caress to the neck of the youngest:

-"Talk to me, _sweetheart_."

Eren changed his position to face Levi. The Alpha's face was different than usual. The moonlight and the reflections of the city lights gave his face a more mysterious, darker look, and yet, Eren found it simply more beautiful:

-"Do I… If I ask you questions, will you answer "them truthfully?

The Alpha didn't react at first, seeming to think, but then he settled more comfortably in the sofa:

-"I'm listening."

The young man took a deep breath before he started:

-"Are the... Contracts you honor based on revenge or Erwin's interest?"

-"Both. Some people come through Erwin and ask me to avenge them in exchange for a fat payment. And sometimes Erwin contacts me to remove an obstacle to his plans. Most of the time, I handle the killings alone while the others secure the perimeter, but sometimes I have to ask them to remove the obstacle to our goal."

-"Are we talking about the same kind of revenge as mine?

-"Rarely. It's more often of the kind where so-and-so steals something from someone and the first one demands "justice". Bullshit like that. It's rarely as personal as your revenge. And often a more dangerous one to fulfill the contract.

-"Didn't they cause any trouble?"

-"Reiner put up some resistance."

Eren waited for the mob to develop a little more, but only silence answered him:

-"I want to work with you."

-"No."

-"I didn't say I wanted to go out in the field. I said I wanted to work with you."

-"And how do you want to do that?"

-"You have a club, don't you?"

Levi arched an eyebrow:

-"You want to get behind the bar?"

-"I'm not sure I know how to do it, but I can learn."

The Alpha sighed and let his head tilt back:

-"Let me think about it. But if I come to say "yes", are you fully aware of what that will mean for you?"

-.".. I'm not sure..."

-"You'll become a full member of the Survey Corps. You'll have to follow our rules and abide by our laws. You can't go back to the way things were."

-"Do I have a chance to go back to my old life?"

-"... Not really, no."

-"Then let me start a new one."

The sad, moaning tone of the Omega made Levi wince:

-"I'll think about it. In the meantime, do you want to go back to sleep?"

-"I'm not sure I can sleep..."

The Alpha got up from the couch and held out his hand to the young man:

-"Come with me."

Eren took Levi's hand and let the blanket slide off his shoulders and onto the couch. They climbed the steps together, but to the Omega's surprise, they did not enter his room but Levi's room. The whole room smelled of Levi. It was large, and quite dark, since he had drawn the curtains in front of the large bay window, which he never did to enjoy the scenery. It had more or less the same configuration as the one he was occupying, although the mobster didn't have a simple wardrobe but a large dressing room:

-"You can look at my suits another time, come to bed."

Levi made him sit on his bed, it was harder than his own, and the sheets were soaked with the smell of lye and the smell of the Alpha. Instinctively, Eren lay down in the bed and buried his head in the pillow. Even though it wasn't the one Levi was sleeping on, he still smelled like purred with pleasure without even thinking about it and hugged the pillow against him so he could curl up against it. The smell of the Alpha made him feel good, safe and soothed:

-"Turn around."

The young man took his head out of the pillow and looked at his neighbour:

-"Why?"

-"Just do it."

With a grunt he obeyed. Once he was lying on his left side, he didn't waste a second to curl up against the pillow again. However, he stretched out, feeling an arm wrapping around his hip and a body sticking to his:

-"Levi?"

-"Shut up and sleep."

Eren couldn't help smiling before burying his head in the pillow and savoring the warmth that Levi's body against his own was giving him. He felt even better than just smelling him. Sleep soon took him away from his body in a peaceful manner.

* * *

© 2020 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


End file.
